


What Happened To Us?

by saltwaterkid95



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Riverdale, Slow Burn, betty x jughead, bughead - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterkid95/pseuds/saltwaterkid95
Summary: The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.





	1. Over Betty Cooper's Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is a new story that I have written a few chapters of all ready! I have done a lot of research and I have personally dealt with traumatic brain injuries. I hope you enjoy xx. See the end for more notes!

Betty held onto Jughead’s hand for dear life. If she let go she was afraid he would notice. He would think that she is leaving him. She would never leave him. No matter what state he is in.

“Honey he will still be here in the morning. You need to get some sleep.”

“I am not leaving him!” Betty responds stubbornly.

“Elizabeth, let’s go home!” Betty looks down at her unconscious boyfriend. He looks so peaceful. She always loved watching him sleep. One of the few moments his precious beanie is off of his head. A piece of his curly hair covering his left eye.

She wishes more than anything that she could shake him awake and he would adjust his arms around her. She would give anything to hear him groan about being woken up. How sexy his tire voice is. If only she could just hear his voice. One more time. She would do anything.

“He is my home.” Betty lets a tear slide down her face. She squeezes his hand.

“You teenagers and your dramatics.”

“I guess you can say I get it from my mother.” Betty snaps back.

“Elizabe-”

“Over my dead body will you take me away from Jughead mom.” Alice sighs cursing the stubbornness she passed down to her youngest daughter. 

“The Doctors said there is a big possibility he is going to be like this for a long time.” Betty tenses up at her mother’s words. The idea of being like this for a long time makes Betty sick. Tubes going in and out of his body. 

“Mom.” A very pregnant Polly appears in the doorway. She notions to her mother to meet her in the hallway.

Betty turns her attention back to Jughead. She runs her fingers through his messy raven hair. Her fingers lightly run over the bandage on his forehead.

“How did it come to this Juggie?” Betty asks with misty eyes.

“I never got the chance to say goodbye to Jason. At least give Betty that chance.” Betty hears Polly’s raised voice in the hallway.

“You are not going anywhere.” Betty whispers to Jughead. She lightly places a kiss on his chapped lips.”I can deal with my fucked up family and this fucked up town, but I can’t do it without you here. I love you Jug. You made me fall in love with you and I will be very angry if you leave me now! Please come back to me. I’ll do anything.” 

Alice and Polly enter the room.”Betty has anyone told FP? Or Gladys.”

“I don’t think so. His foster parents were here earlier. I should tell him.” Betty admits.”I can call the police station.”

“You can go see FP in the morning. After you get some sleep. The police want to talk you about happened. I told them they can talk to you in the morning.”

“But what if he wakes up while I am gone and I am not here?”

“Then you can see him in the morning.”

“I don’t want him to be alone.”

“I can stay with him.” A new voice says. Betty feels anger well up in her body at the sight of Archie Andrews. Veronica Lodge at his side.

“I can’t believe even a little part of you thought that it is okay to be here right now.” Betty’s fists curl up.

“Betty please.” Archie pleads.

“Archibald Andrews you are upsetting my daughter.” Alice joins in.

“Mom we should give them some space.” Polly says.

“But-” As Alice objects she is being dragged out of the room by Polly.

“B how is he doing?” Veronica asks genuinely. 

“How can you be standing by his side right now? After what he did?” Veronica looks confused.”Jughead could die and it’s all his fault!” Betty says his hatred in her voice.

“I am sorry Betty!” 

“Damn it.” Blood is pouring out of Betty’s palms now.”You are always sorry Archie. Sorry always makes up for the fucked up actions of Archie Andrews. Everyone forgives you and we all move on with our lives until you do the next fucked up thing.” Veronica and Archie are both taken aback. They have never seen her this angry before. Betty Cooper saying the word fuck is not very common. She does have some Alice Cooper in her.

“Woah Betty.” Veronica interjects.

“Betty you are bleeding.” Archie notices blood gushing from her palms.

“Don’t you dare try and change the subject Archie! You have rarely ever been a good friend to Jughead. He needs his friends and family here for him right now.”

“I am his best friend!”

“When were you his best friend Archie? When you ditched him to fuck your music teacher during last Fourth of July? Or when you went behind his back to search FP’s trailer? When you did not speak up to say that I had nothing to do with your scheming, almost breaking up our relationship? Or how about when you blamed him for your dad getting shot? You know how much Jughead loves Fred. Or how about when you convinced Riverdale that Jughead and the Southside Serpents were responsible for Fred getting shot without any proof? But please continue about how you are such a great best friend Archie.”

Archie is speechless.

“Can somebody fill me in?” Veronica breaks the silence. Betty gives her a death glare.

“Ask your boyfriend. Why don’t you fill your girlfriend in about betraying your best friend. But not here. Why don’t you go to your dad’s room down the hall. Let Fred know that you finally got your revenge.” Veronica whispers something in Archie’s ear. He looks at her hesitantly and then walks out of the room.

“What if I stay with Jughead tonight?" Veronica offers. Betty considers the option for a moment. She is one of the few people she would trust to be staying with Jughead, besides Kevin. Kevin is currently visiting his cousins in California. Sheriff Keller made a smart move by sending him there for a few weeks. Things have gotten really bad in Riverdale.

“Hey guys.”

“Are you really still here?” Annoyed, Betty turns around to see Archie in the door way. Archie points to the bed. 

Everyone turns around to see Jughead blinking his eyes open.”We’ll get a doctor.” Veronica says quickly.

“Where am I?”

“Jughead.” Betty runs to his side.

“Betty Cooper?” Jughead looks at her confused. Almost like he is surprised to see her there.“Where am I?”

“The nurses are coming.” Veronica announces.

“You are at the hospital Juggie.”

“Hospital? What happened? Who is she?”

“Excuse me.” A team of medical staff rush into the room.

“I need everybody out.” Betty is pushed out of the room.

Betty cannot shake the feeling. The look on her face when he saw her. Almost as if she was a stranger. He asked who Veronica was? He did just wake up from a day long coma. 

“Do you want to go to the bathroom? Wipe off your hands?” Veronica asks. Betty nods.

They walk in silence to the bathroom. Betty grabs some paper towels. She runs them under the sink. Veronica sighs. “B I have no idea what happened tonight, but I am here for you. Even if you just went all Alice Cooper on Archie.”

“I thought he was dead. While waiting for the ambulance at Southside High, his eyes shut. His whole body went limp. I thought he was dead. All I could think about was things he hasn’t done yet. He has never been to a city before. His road trip with Archie was supposed to be his first time. His novel is almost finished and-”

“And now he is going to have a chance to do all of these things. We just witnessed ourselves that he is awake. Jughead is a fighter. You guys will have all of the time in the world to be together.” Betty nods.

"Why did he look so confused to see us then?"

"He did get stabbed he is probably in a lot pain and on a lot of meds." Betty felt sick at the thought of Jughead being in so much pain. Betty examined herself in the mirror for the first time. Jughead's blood still in her hair and on her clothes. She quickly looked away.

“I am sorry if this puts you in a difficult spot.” Betty focuses on the stinging on her palms as she runs the paper towel over her cuts.

“B I am always here for you.” Betty gives her best friend a hug.”Jughead is really lucky to have you.”

“I know I was harsh on Archie, but I just-” Betty could not find the words.

“You would do anything to protect the people you love.”

“Exactly.” Betty throws the bloody paper towels into the garbage. She is grateful that Veronica did not bring her self inflicted wounds at the moment. She is too exhausted to explain.

The girls head back into the corridor.

“Miss Cooper.” Betty hears the Doctor’s voice.”Is Jughead’s family here?”

“No they are not.”

“I need a family member here to discuss Jughead’s condition with.”

“What is his condition?” Betty asks nervously.

“Where are his parents?”

"Betty is practically the only family he has right now. Just tell her." Veronica snaps at the doctor.

“His dad is in prison and his mom lives in Toledo. He has foster parents, but his mom has other children that she needed to get back to.”

“Stop with the soap opera cliff hanger dramatics and just tell the poor girl what is wrong with her boyfriend!” Betty has never been so grateful to have Veronica Lodge at her side.

“The stab wound will heal, but his head took a bad hit to the ground. He is suffering from a traumatic brain injury and it seems that he has some memory loss. We will not be able to determine how bad the injury is until we do some tests and scans. As of right now the last thing he remembers is about some road trip he is getting ready to go on with his friend. Would you have any idea when that would be?” Road trip? The fourth of July road trip with Archie.

“He was supposed to go on a road trip with Archie, but that was fourth of July. That was almost a year ago.”

"I asked him what today's date it and he said July 2nd." Betty and Veronica both froze. 

"He doesn't remember anything past July?" Betty rephrases the Doctor's words.

"As of right now Jughead has no memory of anything that has happened in the past nine months of his life."


	2. Losing Your Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so be nice please haha.

“Hello Forsythe my name is Doctor Francis.” A handsome doctor greets Jughead. Jughead can’t help but think they pulled this doctor straight out of a Hollywood soap opera.

“I go by Jughead.” Jughead notices the police officer sitting in the corner of his hospital room.

“We met briefly last night. It is nice to see you again. How are you feeling Jughead?"

"Like I have been stabbed."

"Making jokes is a sign of great progress." Doctor Francis opens his file. "You have suffered a few wounds. A stab wound in your abdomen and a tramatic brain injury from hitting your head.” 

“What’s with the police escort? Sheriff Keller too busy working on gentrifying the Southside Side?” Jughead mocks Sheriff Kellers vendetta against the Southside. He has had it out for Jughead for years and Jughead knows it. Ever since the incident at Riverdale elementary.

“Well it is good to know that you haven’t lost your sense of humor Jughead.” The Police Officer jumps out of his chair to greet Sheriff Keller.

“Right on cue.” Jughead says annoyed. Sheriff Keller always finds a way to visit his dad or the serpents. Jughead is put on Keller's bad side by association.

“Thank you Officer Daley you can clock out now.”

“Thanks Sheriff.”

“Doctor, do you mind if I ask Mr. Jones some questions?”

“I do actually. Jughead has very serious injuries including memory loss. I have not been able to run any tests yet. Right now Jughead needs to focus on his recovery, not getting grilled by the police.” Jughead decides he likes the soap opera doctor.”Jughead and I were about to discuss his injuries. You can sit in if you would like in order to help the investigation, but if you give this boy any issues I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Deal.” Sheriff Keller sits down in the chair that the other police officer had occupied previously.

“I know I all ready asked you this Jughead, but do you know what today’s date is?”

“It’s July 2nd isn’t it?” Jughead asks confused. Why is he asking him this again?

“No Jughead it is April 28th." Jughead's head begins to throb at this news. "We believe that the injury in your head has resulted in memory loss. We do not know the full damage of your brain injury yet, so I cannot give you any answers about the memory loss right now. I think it is best if we run tests straight away, so that I can give you the answers you need.”

“Thanks.” Jughead feels overwhelmed. Today is April 29th. He is certain that today is July 2nd. That is almost ten months of his life that have been erased. Has anything changed in his life? Is there a reason his brain doesn’t want him to know about the last nine months?

“The blonde that was here when I woke up? Was she there during the fight?” Jughead asks. Why else would Betty Cooper be by his side? He has hardly talked to her in several years, since he cut her out of his life. He thought he had successfully pushed her away. He didn’t want to believe after how awful he was when he walked away from their friendship, that Betty Cooper would still be here for him. Of course she would. She has the biggest heart of anyone he has ever met.

“I am not sure.” Doctor Francis answers. Jughead looks up at Sheriff Keller.

“We will talk about it later Jughead. Rest up. I will be back later with questions.” Of course he will.

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty turned off the hot water. She saw the blood still going down the drain. Jughead’s blood. She shut her eyes trying to forget about today’s events.

Betty slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a baby blue t shirt before heading into her bedroom.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Archie Andrews?” Betty sighs as she hears Veronica and Archie still arguing.

“I though of all people you would be on my side Veronica!” 

Betty walked over to her window and closed her curtains.

“Jughead and your dad are now in the hospital! I guess you got what you wanted Archie!”

Betty looks up to see her sister appear out of their shared bathroom that connects the girl’s bedrooms. Polly looks at her little sister with worried eyes.”How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Betty lies. She is an excellent liar when she wants to be. Nobody can be perfect all of the time, but Betty Cooper can sure convince people she is. She has years of practice. If there was anyone not to crack in front of, it is her 9 month pregnant sister.

“Gosh they are so loud.” Polly refers to the explosive fight between Archie and Veronica that has been going on for almost an hour now.

“Where is Alice Cooper nosy neighborhood watch when you need her?” Betty jokes. Polly is surprised her sister is all ready making jokes, considering her earlier state.

“She and dad went to dinner.” Betty rolled her eyes. For months, her parents have been acting like nothing ever happened. Their marriage had obvious issues, but her parents preferred to tuck them away. The revelation that Betty and Polly have a brother out there in the world has not sat well with Betty. She has thought about it every single day. The fact that Polly and Betty got to grow up in this nice house with their All American family, while her brother is somewhere out there in the world unsure of who is birth parents are. Betty thought there was no returning for her parents after Alice threw a brick through the register window at Hal. She was wrong. Her family has just forgotten about all of their issues. Betty has learned this year that she is different from her family. She cannot sideline her problems. Her parents were a terrible example on how to deal with life issues. 

“Everything that is coming out of your mouth is bullshit Archie!” Betty sighs. As angry as she is at Archie, hearing her friends argue is killing her. Despite what people think, she wishes the best for their relationship. She wants to see them happy. This Riverdale civil war is ripping everyone apart. Even people on the same side.  
”All of this fighting is just going to get more people killed.” Polly begins getting worked up.

“It will end soon Polls.” Betty does not even believe the words coming out of her own mouth. She knows that things will only get worse after this. The serpents who were the passive party, will now turn in the aggressors. The Northside made a death wish when they invaded the Southside.

“When?” A tear begins to roll down Polly’s cheeks. Betty walks off of her bed to wipe her sister’s eyes.”I am so sorry Betty, you have had the night from hell and I am here being selfish.” Betty grabs her sister’s hand.

“Polly you lost your fiancé and you are pregnant with two beautiful babies. You have every reason to be emotional.” 

“I am so lucky to have you as my sister. I am so happy that Jug is awake. If you need anything just let me know!”

“I need you to go in your room and rest. My niece and nephew are due at anytime. Let’s focus on the good.” Betty moved her hand to Polly’s stomach where she feels a kick. Polly smiles.

“They love when Aunt Betty is around.”

“I can’t wait to meet you cuties. Hurry up and get here.”

“If I were them I would stay cooped up in their mother’s womb for eternity to avoid this Riverdale drama.” The red haired vixen appears in the bathroom.

“We do have a doorbell Cheryl.” Betty says.

“As your grungy boyfriend likes to say, this is the dark ages Betty. Do you know how easily I just got into your house? Your front door is exceptionally quiet.”

“How do you think I ended up seventeen and pregnant?”

“TMI Pollykins. The point is that nobody’s safety is guaranteed these days. I am not letting JJ’s babies spend one more night without protection.”

“Thanks Cheryl, but we are all right. Really.”

Cheryl walks over to Betty’s window. She opens the curtains and the window.”Hey! There is a girl who is days away from popping out two babies and another whose boyfriend was just put in the hospital, if you could take this episode of the Jerry Springer Show somewhere else, maybe even the Southside might be better suited, that would be great.” Cheryl shuts the window.

Betty and Polly look at Cheryl surprised. They have witnessed Cheryl’s savage attitude on many occasions, but never on their behalf. This girl burned down her own house. She is not one to mess with.

“Betty, I am sorry about Jughead.” Cheryl says sincerely. 

“Thank you Cheryl.”

“Don’t worry about Polly, I will make sure she and the babies are all right.”

“Good night.” The two head to Polly’s room. Cheryl’s sleepover at the Cooper household have been very common the past couple of months. After losing her home, twin brother, family business, and father all in one year, the babies and Polly were the closest thing Cheryl had to family. Betty had definitely seen a different side to Cheryl. She almost seemed human.

Betty sits down on her bed and pulls out her diary. Her favorite place to vent. Whether she writes about her good days or bad days, it is therapeutic for her. 

For the first time ever, Betty stares at the blank page in her diary unsure of what to write. Her hands begins to shake. 

There is a knock at the door and Betty drops her pencil.”B is it okay if I come in?” Betty sighs recognizing the familiar voice. She does not know if she wants to listen to Veronica vent about Archie right now, but it would take her mind off of her current situation.

“Um ya.”

Veronica opens the door. Betty is surprised at the sight of her. The always composed Veronica Lodge has mascara stains. She looks tired and broken.

“Betty I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not okay.” Veronica sits on the end of Betty’s bed.”I had no idea he was going to go this far. I had no idea I swear!”

“None of us knew V.”

“I am sorry for the fighting too. You are here struggling and Archie and I are just- well that doesn’t matter- it’s over. I should have been here with you all night. How are you doing?”

“I am okay.” Betty lies.

“Elizabeth Cooper the I am okay excuse may be enough to get other people to drop it, but I know that is far from the truth. It’s okay to be hurting.”

“Jughead is awake. He is talking. As long as he is okay, I am okay.”

“How do you feel about the memory loss?” Betty is still processing the news about the memory loss herself. She has no idea what this means for her relationship.

“It is a small price to pay for his life.”

“Betty you are allowed to be upset. You can be selfish for once.” Betty feels the lump growing in her throat. The ache in her chest. She has been kicking herself since she got home for being upset. Feeling selfish, for not being completely excited about Jughead being awake.

“Veronica you don’t know this, but before you moved here Jughead, Archie, and I were always best friends. His mom and sister left almost two years ago and he cut me out of his life. He let Archie back in, but not me until this year. I got my best friend back. Then I fell in love with him and he loved me back. And now that is all gone. He is back to the boy who did not want me to be a part of his life.” Betty admits sadly.

“Betty he loves you.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as he is okay.” Betty says trying to convince herself more than Veronica.

“Betty?” Veronica looks at Betty unconvinced.

”What if I have lost Jughead forever?” Betty asks Veronica terrified.

Veronica slips off her Louis Vuitton heels and crawls next to Betty on the bed. She wraps her arms around Betty, letting her best friend sob into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Betty :(! Poor Juggie :(!  
> Sorry that this is a bit of filler chapter with both Betty and Jughead taking in the current situation of Jughead's memory loss. The next chapter we will learn about what exactly happened to Jughead.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the awesome feedback! I really appreciate it :)! Come talk to me or follow me on Tumblr at fxyeahriverdale


	3. What Went Down at Southside High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so be nice haha

Southside High: April 29th

Betty ran as fast as she could. She cursed herself for skipping out on runs for the past couple of weeks. She moved her long legs as quickly as she could. The cold air was not the only thing making her body feel numb in her cheerleadering uniform. She bolted from the spring pep rally before the River Vixens routine when she saw the boys leaving. She knew exactly where they were headed. She needs to stop this!

She reaches the front entrance to Southside High. She runs through the metal detectors."Hey!" The security guard yells as Betty runs through the hallway towards the cafeteria. She stops as soon as she sees the scene unfolding in the cafeteria.

The letterman jackets and the serpent jackets facing each other ready to square off. Her eyes search desperately for Jughead's. Chuck is the first to lunge at one of the Serpents. Chaos breaks out. People rush to watch the fight. Betty rushes towards the fight as well.

"Stop!" She yells, but nobody can hear her over the chaos that is going on in the cafeteria. "Stop It!" She can barely see any faces past the fists that are flying in the air. For all she knows Jughead could be in the library, but she needs to make sure that he is safe.

"Betty?" Jughead turns to his girlfriend stunned. Betty follows his voice to see that he is only a few feet away from her.

"Juggie come here please!" She pleads. She feels a strong arm grabbing her.

"Betty go home! Go home now!" Jughead warns her. He should know better. There is no way in hell Betty would leave.

Suddenly, a knife goes right through Jughead. Everything feels silent to Betty except for the noise of the knife being pulled out her boyfriend's abdomen. She clenches her side feeling excruciating pain as if the knife went through herself. She follows the hand that pulls out the knife seeing none other than her arch enemy Chuck Clayton.

Jughead's hand clutches the wound. He looks over at Betty in shock. Betty screams out in horror. Two boys grab Betty keeping her from going to him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Betty attempts to fight off the hold they have on her.

"You are only going to get hurt Cheerleader."

"I don't care. Get off of me!" Betty struggles as she sees her boyfriend clutching at his stomach. Nobody running over to help him.

"Let her go. It is her death wish." The serpents debate letting go of Betty.

"Chuck I will kill you!"Betty tries her best to fight her way out of the hold. Dark Betty getting ready to burst out of her cage. Chuck looks down at his bloody knife stunned.

"Chuck what have you done?" Archie asks in a panic. Betty's eyes dart to her best friend's. Her ex best friend now. Archie knew he messed up. He avoided Betty's begging and now they are here. He cannot believe the scene that has unfolded in front of him.

"We were just supposed to just confront them!" One of Chuck's minions says panicked. "We gotta go." The boys rush off. One of the letterman jackets pushes Jughead full force. He falls back and slams his head onto the hard concrete floor.

"Jughead!" The serpents release Betty and she runs over to him. There is blood pouring out of his head and his stomach. So much blood! Betty puts her hand in both places to try and stop the  
bleeding.

"Help!" Betty yells. Archie stands in front of them frozen. Betty looks up at him with hatred in her eyes. She is ready to go off when a noise escapes Jughead's mouth. Suddenly her darkness vanishes.

"What's that Juggie?" She says softly.

"Betts."

"I am right here. Just hold on. Help is coming."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry. Just stay with me okay. Please stay with me?"

"Always." He smiles. His eyes begin to flutter.

"Juggie keep your eyes open. Please keep them open." Betty is overwhelmed trying to keep both wounds from bleeding out and trying to keep Jughead awake.

"I- I can-", He is struggling with his words,"look at those green eyes forever." Betty laughs through the tears.

You are so cheesy Jug."

"You love it." Jughead says as his eyes continue to flutter.

"I love you Juggie, please don't leave! Please don't leave me!" Jughead's eyes fully close and Betty gasps."Come back! Come back Jug!"

She looks up and paramedics are rushing through the cafeteria. Archie has now disappeared along with the other Northside boys. Coward.

"Miss we are going to need to take over." Betty reluctantly lets the paramedics begin working on her boyfriend.

“Can you identify the male that stabbed Jughead Jones out the males you identified in the cafeteria at Southside High?” Sheriff Keller asks pulling Betty back to the present. Betty hated having to relive that moment in exact detail. She needed to do it, for Jughead.

“Chuck Clayton.” She says in disgust. 

“Betty other witnesses named a red hair boy being there. A very similar description to that of Archie Andrews. You did not list him in the group of boys.” Betty flinches just at the mention of his name.

“Archie was not there.” Betty lies.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She knew he would drop it. Sheriff Keller’s clear preference for the North Side was obvious. He also knew that she would not lie when it came to bringing her boyfriend’s attacker to justice. 

Protecting Archie on the other hand, Betty did not know why she is doing it. She wants to say that she is doing it for Veronica, but that is not it. Despite the messed up thing he did, he is still her best friend. And Jughead was his best friend. He has to live with his mistake forever. That alone is torture enough.

“Thank you Betty for your time!” 

“Sheriff Keller, I know it’s not visiting hours right now, but I would like to see FP.” Sheriff Keller sighs.”Has anyone even told him?”

“Not yet.”

“He has a right to know. Jughead is his son."

"I am sorry Betty, but he is not allowed to have visitors right now."

"Please Sheriff Keller! God forbid if this were to happen to Kevin you would expect the same respect. Please?”

“I can make an exception. You have been extremely helpful. Thanks Betty!”

“Thanks Sheriff Keller.” 

Sheriff Keller led her back to the cell block. Since FP could not afford bail he is shacked up in the Riverdale Police Department until his upcoming trial.

“Betty. I was half expecting you to be my son. My son who missed our weekly appointment yesterday. Did he send you on his behalf?” Betty takes a deep breath.

”FP, something happened yesterday. Jughead was stabbed by Chuck Clayton at Southside High.” Her hands are shaking as she speaks.”Another boy pushed him so hard afterwards that he hit his head on the concrete.”She is scared as she studies FP’s face.”He is conscious now.” Betty says quickly realizing that she should of started with the fact that he is okay now.

“Oh thank god.” FP let’s out a long breath.

“I haven’t been back to the hospital since he woke up. I had to come here and give my statement, but his head injury is pretty bad, He doesn’t remember anything before July of last summer. They are running tests to officially determine how long the memory loss will last.” She can tell FP is holding in his anger.”I am so sorry. I am sorry I couldn’t protect him.” Tears begin streaming down Betty’s face. She turns away from FP to dry her eyes.

“This is not your fault Betty. If this is anyone’s it is mine. I was the one who got involved with the Serpents. I should have known it would catch up to my children.”

“Sheriff Keller gave me his phone to bring back to him. There isn’t any evidence that they need on it. The police are keeping his beanie and clothes as evidence. I was wondering if I should call his mom?”

“I don’t know if she’ll come, but I think it is worth a try. Thank you Betty.” Betty felt sick at the idea of Jughead’s mother refusing to see her son. She hopes that Mrs. Jones can put aside their issues and see her son. He needs her right now.

“He knows that you love him.” Betty assures him.”He loves you too.”

“The recent good memories we made are all gone.” FP says sadly. Betty completely understood his pain.”All he has are the memories of me ruining our family. Me being his dead beat alcoholic dad. Is the memory loss really bad?”

“When he woke up he looked completely confused to see me there.” Betty admits.

“He loves you Betty. He needs you.”

“He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t even remember us.” Betty mumbles to herself.

“Oh Betty Cooper that boy loves you whether he has brain damage or not. My boy has never even looked twice another girl besides you. You know what you want and Jughead will come around soon.” Betty smiles at FP’s attempt to comfort her.

”I am sorry you had to find out like this.”

“Thank you for letting me know Betty. Will you just-” FP stops himself.

“I’ll let him know.” Betty smiles understanding.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Betty.” She is greeted by Linda, Jughead’s foster mother. Betty has met her a few times.” I was just on my way out. My work just called me in. Jughead will be happy to have the company.” Betty notices Linda carrying a stack of paperwork. Legal paperwork about adoption. 

“Linda has there been any updates?” Right now her priority is Jughead's health.

“They ran some tests. Doctor Francis says that the head injury is serious, but it is not life threatening.” Betty lets out a huge breath she did not realize she was holding in. Finally some good news.”There is brain damage resulting in his memory loss. He does not remember anything from this school year. The Doctor’s said the results on how long the memory loss will last are inconclusive. He could have permanent memory loss or temporary. There is a chance he can get his memory back almost anytime or never.” Betty's heart drops at the thought of Jughead never regaining his memory.

“Thank you Linda.”

“He will be very happy to see you.” Betty forces a smile. She doesn’t know if he will be happy. They are back to square one, when they barely even talked.

She was devastated when she lost their close friendship. She was jealous when he and Archie reignited their friendship. This year was one of the worst years. First Jason’s murder, Polly being sent away, Archie rejecting her after the welcome back dance, her anxiety disorder had grown more powerful, the Chuck hot tub incident, her mother kicking her father out, her best friends and mother going behind her back to hurt Jughead, FP’s arrest, watching the recording of Jason’s murder, the suicide of Clifford Blossom, and the beginning of the civil war. So many lows this year, but Betty cannot help but smile when thinking about the past year. The year that she fell in love. 

She takes a deep breath before entering his hospital room. 

She lightly knocks on the door before entering. She stress baked Jughead’s personal favorite strawberry cake cookies this morning. 

“Hey.” Betty says nervously as she opens the door.

“Betty?” Jughead says surprised.

“How are you feeling?”

“Besides the needles sticking into me, the stab wound, and the throbbing head ache never felt better.” Betty laughs. At least he did not lose his sardonic humor.

“Maybe some strawberry cake cookies will cheer you up.”

“Did Archie send you here?” Betty's heart drops for what feels like the millionth. She does not want to be the one to fill him in on what happened this year. She definitely does not want to be the one to let him know about Archie's part in putting him in this hospital bed.

“No, I just wanted to come by and check on you.”

“Have you seen him at all? Or Fred? Or my dad?” Oh no. She has no idea what to say.”What’s wrong?” He asks in a gentle tone.

“Nothing- I saw your dad this morning. He is in jail.” Betty panics as soon as the words leave her mouth. She is unsure of her decision to reveal to him that news. He is so fragile right now, the last thing she wants to do is break him.

“In jail. Why?” 

“It’s a long story, but he is really relieved to hear that you are okay.”

“I am sure he is so upset.” Jughead says sarcastically.

“He really is Jug. He is devastated. He loves you.”

“Everything may be all sunshines and rainbows for you Betty Cooper, but you do not know my life or my father.” Betty cannot help how much his words sting. She has to keep reminding herself that he does not remember. He does not remember FP quitting drinking and cleaning up his act. He does not remember Betty’s insecurities and struggles with people referring to her and her life as perfect. He does not remember that she knows all about his life. They had shared everything.

“I am sorry. I just wanted to see that you are doing okay that is all. I have to meet Polly for her ultra-sound.”

“Polly is pregnant?”

“Ya. She is way past her due date.”

“It’s like I woke up in an alternate universe. How much shit happened this year?” ‘Oh you have no idea Jughead Jones’, Betty thought.

She reached into her pocket feeling Jughead’s phone. She can give him his phone which would tell him a lot.

“Betty please tell me what’s going on? Since when do I have foster parents and I go to Southside High? Archie has been MIA. What’s happened?” She is conflicted. Betty takes her hands off of his phone, deciding against giving it back to him. They had promised each other no secrets, no lies. This is different. It has to be. He doesn’t even know that she is his girlfriend. There are so many painful memories this year, maybe it is for the best if Jughead does not have to re live some of them.

“Like I said your dad was arrested. After Mary left for Chicago, Fred got a DUI so he was disqualified as a legal guardian for you. Your foster parents are from the southside, so you had to transfer to Southside High a few months ago.” Betty says honestly. That is the only information that she is willing to disclose for now.

“Why won’t you want to tell me what happened with my dad?“

“Jughead.” Betty and Jughead both turn their attention to a distraught Gladys Jones. She is nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“Mom?” Betty smiles. She knows how badly he has missed his mom and sister. If this horrible incident has any positives it is that Jughead gets to see his mom.

“Thank you for calling.” Gladys says to Betty.

“Thanks for coming. I should go see my sister. Bye Jughead.”

“Betty.” Betty stops at the doorway looking back at him with hope.”Thanks for the cookies.” He smiles at her and she melts inside. No matter how many times she has seen his smile, it never gets old.

She walks down the corridor before she bursts into tears. She was desperate to have him back. He is alive, that is all that matters. 

Jughead sat in his room confused. Confused about his visit with Betty Cooper and the visit from his estranged mother.

“Mom.” Jughead mumbles.

“Oh Forsythe what trouble have you gotten yourself into?” Jughead rolls his eyes. Even though he despises his birth name, he did miss hearing his mother call him Forsythe.

“Where is Jelly Bean?”

“She is in Toledo still. I am going back tonight. I wanted to make sure that you are okay and that it is safe to bring her here.”

“Well I am okay.”

“Why are you getting involved with the serpents in the first place?” Involved with the serpents? Jughead had no idea what is coming out of his mother’s mouth. He knows his father’s association, but he stays clear of them. He spends most of his time at Pop’s or the bleacher’s at Riverdale High where he is not disturbed. He is too busy reading books and attempting to write a novel the majority of the time, to think about being a Southside Serpent. The only person he even hangs out with is Archie.

”We put you in school on the Northside for a reason. You were so interested in films and your writing. What happened?” Jughead is confused. He was all ready overwhelmed with all of the information that he has learned today. He cannot believe how much has happened in the time period that has been erased from his mind. He found out his dad is in jail, that he has a foster family, and transferred schools. Jughead gets the sinking feeling that is only a small part of the last 9-10 months of his life. 

“You are actually giving me a lecture on my life choices right now? It is a little late to start caring Mom.”

“I just see so much potential in you Forsythe. You can actually do something with your life.”

“You saw so much potential in me when you left me to live in a trailer with my alcoholic father.” Gladys turns her head away from her son.

“In case the doctors did not update you I have fucking brain damage. I do not remember. I do not know why dad is in jail. I have no idea what is going on. I have no idea why Fred Andrews cannot be my legal guardian, but living with dad was completely fine? I have no idea where my best friend is. I also found out hours ago that I no longer attend Riverdale High.” Jughead did not know it was possible for his head to be throbbing even more than before his mom entered the room.

“I am sorry. I just needed to see for myself that you are all right.”

“I am fine. If you decide to re enter my life again for a few minutes in the future, at least bring my sister.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come.”

“Why did you?”

“Alice Cooper’s daughter called me. She was really worried and said that you needed me. I believed her, but I see that your dad has done a great job with you.”

“Don’t make this about you and dad. You left us. You are just as much to blame. Even if you moved to China, I am still your responsibility, whether you like it or not. You had your chance to get rid of me and you didn’t, so deal my existence mom.” Jughead had heard the many arguments between his parents growing up. A very reoccurring argument where Gladys would bring up how FP would not let her get an abortion when she was pregnant with Jughead. The two had a shot gun wedding and had Jughead. He knew his mother favored Jelly Bean. That was no secret. At least she was all ready married when Jelly Bean was born.

Gladys Jones disappeared from the room. Jughead was not surprised. At least this time he is expecting it. It still does not hurt any less.

He wants to think about anything else besides his mother first appearance in his life in several years. Unless she had a guest starring role during the mysterious past nine months. How would he know, he can’t remember anything that has happened this past school year.

He reached over on his bed side table to grab the delicious looking cookies that were perfectly made by Betty Cooper. Betty’s visit had been a pleasant surprise. Jughead could not understand why she was being so nice to him. She is the only person he has seen in the past twenty four hours that has been sincere. He feels bad for being rude to her.

He felt bad burdening the perfect girl next door with his trailer trash problems. He never wanted to bring her down, but he can’t lie, it does feel good to see those dreamy green eyes up close again. He appreciated her honesty and sincerity. He feels like she is the only person he can trust. She got his mother to come see him for the first time in apparently almost two years. She can tell him where Archie is and what happened this year. If Jughead did not completely scare her away with his rudeness.

So many things are not adding up. What the hell happened this year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jughead is in the hospital at the hands of Chuck Clayton and also Archie Andrews. Jughead is still unaware of all of the chaos that took part this year in Riverdale. His reunion with Archie is coming up soon, how will it go if Jughead cannot remember his best friend turning against him?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and commenting on Tumblr & AO3. I love this fandom so much! Please let me know what you think my tumblr is fxyeahriverdale


	4. Getting the Scooby Gang back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so be nice please haha

Betty took out her phone to text Veronica

Betty: Meet me at the hospital in 30 min?

Veronica: Omw!

Betty took a deep breath before knocking on the front door of the Andrews household.

“Betty?” Archie answered the door confused to see her. Betty could not help but notice how horrible he looks. He looks and smells like he has not showered in a long time. He has bags under his eyes. His breath reeks of alcohol.

“Jughead needs you.” Betty says firmly. She can not turn back to her soft side now. 

“I don’t get it.”

“Get in the shower and sober up. We are going to the hospital.”

Betty walks inside of the Andrews house. The place is a mess. Archie is really falling apart. Pizza boxes, alcohol bottles, and clothes are spread out everywhere.

Vegas runs up to Betty.”Hi boy I’ve missed you.” Betty gives the dog a kiss.”I am so sorry you have to live in this mess.”

Betty decides to attempt to clean Archie’s living room while he showers. She grabs a trash bag from underneath the sink.

Betty looks out the window at the garage. She remembers her first fight with Jughead. She can smile about it now. That fight was one of the best things that could have happened to their relationship. They both really opened up to each other for the first time after that fight. She told him about her anxiety issues and he accepted it without judging her. Jughead had really helped Betty with her anxiety during the months they were dating. Now she feels swallowed up by her anxiety. She wishes she could be back in the garage with Jug. She would rather be having a silly fight than him forgetting her. They would fight and then have amazing makeup sex and promise to never fight again. Betty blushes at the thought.

Betty is brought back to the present when Vegas runs up to her.”You want to help me clean Vegas?”

Betty managed to clean half of the living room by the time Archie came downstairs.

“Give me the keys to Fred’s car.”

“I can drive.” Betty shoots him a death glare. Archie knows that Betty is not messing around and he hands her the keys.

”You can drive home from the hospital when you are fully sober. Now get in the car.” Betty is freaked out about how much she sounded like her mother just then.

“Betty what is going on? Why do you want me to go to the hospital?”

“You don’t want to see Jughead?”

“Of course I do, but after what happened-”

“Archie you have been given a clean slate. He does not remember a single thing that happened these past ten months. He doesn’t even know what happened to Fred. He keeps asking for you Archie.”

“Really?” Archie asks hopefully.

“Yes. He needs his best friend. This is your lucky day. Your chance to be the best friend that Jughead deserves.” Betty keeps her eyes firmly planted on the road.

“Why are doing this? Why are you giving me a second chance?”

“Because I know that Jughead loves you. He still did even when you said and did awful things to him after your dad got shot. He still cared after you ditched him on the fourth of July. As of right now you have a clean slate. A second chance. He lost the bad memories and has the good ones of you. Some of us aren’t that lucky.” Betty says bitterly. She is continuously reminding herself that she is doing this for Jughead.

“I know I fucked up Betty. I’ll do better this time. I will be a better friend. Not just to Jughead, but to you too.” Betty’s nostrils flare.

“We’re not friends Archie. That ship has sailed.”

“Betty-”

“Even if you were angry at him, you couldn’t be a friend to me. Your own stupid vendetta was more important. You haven’t just caused Jughead pain you know!”

December 2016: Riverdale General Hospital

Betty sat in the waiting room anxiously. The swinging doors opened for what felt like the millionth time. Finally it was the person that she was anxious to see.

Mixed emotions rushed through Betty. She left FP’s trailers in tears last night after her boyfriend put on the Serpent jacket. As soon as she got the call from Veronica about Fred, she raced to the hospital hoping that she could run to the most comforting place she knows, his arms.

Jughead’s eyes find Betty’s and he quickly diverts his attention to Veronica.”How’s he doing?” Betty feels a lump in her throat as she realizes he is avoiding her.

“He is in a coma. Archie is being questioned by the police.”

“How are you doing?” Jughead asks the girls.

“I don’t know how to act around him. He is so distraught. He is rambling like a crazy person. I don’t know how to make him feel better.” Veronica begins to break down.

“The best thing you can do is be there for him.” Betty comforts Veronica. Betty can tell that Jughead feels awkward seeing Veronica cry.

“I just need a minute to gather myself. I am going to get some coffee. Do you guys want any?” Veronica asks.

“That would be nice thanks Veronica.” Betty says nervously, as she is now left alone with her boyfriend.

“Hi.” Betty says shyly.“Jug I am sorry for running out on you last night. That was immature of me and so stupid considering what is happening now.”

“You were upset. You had every right to be. We can talk about it later if you want.”

“Do you want to break up with me?” Betty thinks out loud. Jughead held his arms out and Betty went straight into his arms. 

“Betty I told you I loved you last night. The last thing I would ever want to do, is break up.” That was enough to end the conversation. Betty smiles into his chest.

“Archie is really going to need us.” Jughead nods in agreement.

“I really hope Fred pulls through.” Betty looks up at Jughead.

“Me too. Who could do such a sick thing?”

“What is he doing here?” Archie enters the waiting room. Betty and Jughead break apart confused. Veronica walks in with the coffee looking just as confused.

“We are here for you and your dad.” Betty quickly says.

“Veronica told me what happened last night. You joined the Serpents and the next morning my dad happens to get shot.” Veronica looks over at Betty apologetically. Betty cannot be mad at Veronica, it would be hypocritical of her. She and Jughead have no secrets, so she cannot expect or ask Veronica to keep secrets from Archie.

“I am sorry Jug.” Betty whispers.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispers back.

“Yes I accepted a serpents jacket last night.”

“You piece of shit!” Archie has hatred in his eyes. Betty, Veronica, and Jughead cannot believe what they are witnessing.”The Serpents did this. They shot my dad.” Jughead is speechless. Betty feels her instincts kicking in.

“Archie was the robber wearing a serpents jacket? Did they have the snake tattoo?”

“When there is a gun being pointed at you and your dad it is kind of hard to pay attention to anything else Betty.”

“I am sorry Archie, but this is a pretty wild accusation to make.”

“Nancy Drew may have lucked out during the Jason Blossom murder case, but you are not a professional Betty. Stay out of it!”

“Archie you are upset. Just sit down please babe.” Veronica interferes trying to put an end to the scene that Archie is causing.

“If my dad dies it is your fault!” Archie looks right at Jughead.

“I had nothing to do with it Archie I swear! Your dad has done so much for me. And he has done so much for the serpents, giving them jobs. They would never hurt him.”

“The second you accepted that jacket you betrayed me.”

“That is a bit dramatic don’t you think Archie?” Betty is trying to remind herself that he is dealing with the raw emotion that his father got shot, but he is being irrational.

“So you are picking his side? Finally a boy gives you attention and you are ready to ditch your best friend.”

“Watch it Archie.” Jughead is starting to get angry.

“The only reason she is with you is because I didn’t want her.” Betty feels herself getting angry now. Her let hand curls up. Her nails now digging into her palm. Jughead recognizes this and grabs one of her left hand. She relaxes her hands.

"That is not true and you know it Archie. I am sorry about Fred, but you do not have a right to say awful things like that." Betty is becoming furious. Archie knows Jughead is very insecure about that subject. He is going for the low blows.

“If you don’t want me here I can leave. Just know that I would never do anything to hurt Fred and I do not believe the Serpents had anything to do with this. Snakes mind their own business until they are messed with or feel threatened. Fred never hurt anyone.”

“You are dead to me Jones.” Jughead nods understanding. He lets go of Betty’s hands. Betty can tell he is devastated.

“I am sorry you feel that way Archie.” Jughead turns to walk out of the hospital.

“Archie please this is ridiculous. You guys are best friends. You are upset. You are not thinking straight.”

“Are you staying with him?” Archie turns to Betty.

“What kind of question is that?”

“If you’re with him, you are against me.” Now Betty is speechless.

“That is her boyfriend Archie.” Veronica best involved again.

“And I am her best friend since were little kids.”

“So is Jughead.”

“Jughead cut you out of his life. I never did. I was always there for you when he wasn’t. When Polly got sent away I was here not him. Are you with me? Or are you against me?”

“Give Fred my best regards. I will come back later when you find your sanity Archie.”

“Jughead Jones will pay for this.” Those were the last words Betty heard before she exited the hospital.

The car in front of them slammed on their breaks and Betty did the same hurling herself back into reality. “Betty I never meant for this to happen.”

“Yes you did. You rallied the troops to go to Southside High. Archie what did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know Betty. I was just so angry, I am angry!”

“We’re all angry! People are stabbing each other because of wild accusations with no proof.”

“Betty will you ever forgive me?”

“Do you know how long it took for me to get Jughead to open up to me? To get him to fully trust that I love him. All of that is gone. Our entire relationship is gone, so no I don’t know if I am going to forgive you. Actions speak louder than words Archie.”

They arrived at the hospital and Veronica appears nervously.

“Hey.” A spark returns to Archie’s eyes as he sees Veronica.

“Veronica you have been a good friend to Jughead this year. I know he is hard to get to know, but I think it’s time he met his friend Veronica. He needs his friends.” 

“Really?” Veronica asks. Betty knew this meant a lot to Veronica. After she moved to Riverdale and changed her image from New York mean girl socialite to a sweet friendly girl, making real friends meant everything to Veronica.

“He needs his friends now. He is in a lot of pain. His mom came by, but it didn’t go well.” Betty saw Gladys rush out of the hospital the other day less than ten minutes after Betty left them in the room. It took every ounce of strength she has left, to not rush back into Jughead's room and hold him.

“Maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t remember all of the terrible things that happened this year.” Veronica says.

“Ya I guess you’re right.”

“Betty are you coming in with us?” Archie asks.

“Ya I guess.” Betty followed behind Veronica and Archie into Jughead's hospital room.

Jughead sat in his hospital bed feeling bored.

“Knock knock.” Jughead hears an unfamiliar voice. He sits up to see Archie, Betty, and the unfamiliar raven haired girl that was in his room when he woke up.”Are you up for some visitors?” The raven haired girl asks.

“Only if you have food.” Being the angel that Betty is she pulls tupperware out of her bag.

“I have Alice’s homemade lasagna and garlic bread. She knows it’s your favorite.” Betty’s face looks panicked after she says it.

“How does your mom know that?” Jughead asks.

“Remember when she used to make it for us all of the time when we were kids when we would go to Coopers for dinner Jug?” Archie adds in. Betty looks over at Archie. The look was not the usual pining looks that Betty gives Archie. Jughead wondered if Archie figured out her obvious crush yet. Anyone with a working set of eyes knew that girl has had it bad for Archie for years. Archie never knew what he had right in front of him. Jughead hated how jealous he was-is.

“Forgive me, but my memory is not my strong suit currently.” Jughead jokes. He can tell he has made everyone in the uncomfortable with his joke. After all of these years, they still take his sardonic humor seriously.”Guys I am joking. Lighten up.”

“Hey Jughead I am Veronica Lodge.” The raven haired girl holds out her hand. Jughead takes it suspiciously unsure of who this girl is. She does not look like the typical Riverdale teenager, She is wearing pearls and smells like a New York department store.”You don’t remember me, but we’re friends.” Jughead looks up at Archie and Betty confused. They both nod at him.

“Veronica moved here from New York at the beginning of the school year. She became friends with us.”

“No offense, but I find it hard to believe that we are friends.” Jughead says. Archie lets out a giggle and Betty rolls her eyes at Jughead’s rudeness.

“Me too.” Veronica fires back.

“We’re all friends?” Jughead looks up at Betty specifically.

“As you call us, the scooby gang. Kevin included.” Veronica says.

“Kevin would’ve been here, but he is still in California visiting his cousins. Sheriff Keller shipped him off as soon as things started getting a bit chaotic here. He sends his best wishes.” Betty adds.

“I hang out with Kevin Keller too? I really have woken up in an alternate universe. All of these crazy things I am finding out that I don’t remember. What’s next am I going to be told that somebody was murdered or that I have a girlfriend?” Jughead notices everyone tense up.

“No way! Did one of those things actually happen? Maybe I am starting to remember. This is definitely an alternate universe. The murder one definitely has to be true.”

"You think it is more likely for a murder to happen in a small suburban town than you having a girlfriend?" Veronica asks in a sassy tone.

"Yes." Jughead responds back honestly. He has never had an interest in dating somebody. Only one person, but he knew hell would freeze over before he would ever chance with her.

“Is having a girlfriend such a far fetched idea?” Veronica asks. She is a nosy one. Jughead can tell. He looks up at Betty. She is being oddly quiet.

“Are you guys about to tell me that she is my girlfriend?” Jughead asks about Veronica.

“NO!” Everyone says at once.

“You’re not my type. No offense.” Veronica says.

“None taken.” Jughead retorts. Jughead has one type. That type is Betty Cooper. 

“Jason Blossom was murdered on July 11th.” Archie blurts out. Betty kicks Archie in the shin.”Ouch.”

“What?” Jughead asks intrigued.

“Ya he was murdered by his dad.” Veronica adds in. Betty sighs. 

“Seriously how much am I forgetting?”

“Not much really.” Veronica adds in. Jughead thinks she is lying.”Oh Archie is a musician now.” Veronica seems to blurt out.

“Really?” Jughead asks intrigued. He knew that Archie likes to jam out with his acoustic guitar sometimes, but singing that is new.

“Jock turned musician. Riverdale High’s very own Troy Bolton.” Both Betty and Veronica burst out laughing.”Finally you laugh at my jokes.”

Jughead smiles along with the group of people in his room. He has not smiled like this in a long time. He sits back as his friends and new friend banter back and forth. He feels warmth that he has not felt in a long time.

He has known this Veronica girl for less than an hour, but she doesn’t seem bad. She seems to make her friends happy. Jughead wonders if Betty notices the way Archie and Veronica have been eye fucking each other.

Betty is either in denial or just does not care as she smiles at them.

“Anyways, we ran into Doctor Francis outside who told us the good news that you get to go home next week. He always said you are cleared to watch tv. I can bring you some dvds tomorrow if you'd like.” Betty says sweetly.

“That would be great thanks Betty.”

“We should let you get some rest, but we wanted to come by and hang out.” Betty says.

“I appreciate it.” He really does.

“Sorry it took me so long to come by. I’ll be back tomorrow. See you later Jug.” The group exits the hospital room.

Jughead smiles as he sits up in his hospital bed. He spent years avoiding having friends other than Archie, but he has to admit it felt good to hang out with the Scooby Gang. He wonders what it's like with Kevin around? He cannot imagine them being friends.

Suddenly Betty Cooper reappears.”I forgot to give you your utensils.” Betty brings over the plastic fork and knife. She places a napkin down as well.”I also wanted to give those two a head start alone.”

“They’re together?” Jughead asks. Another thing he missed.

“They are on a bit of a break, but they will get back together.” Betty says confidently.

“And you’re okay with this?” Jughead studies the blonde carefully prepared for her to tell him a very unconvincing lie.

“Did everyone know about my crush on Archie?” Betty asks clearly frustrated.

“Everyone but oblivious Archie Andrews.” Betty tightens her ponytail.

“To answer your question Jughead, yes I am okay with their relationship. I have moved on.” He can tell that she isn't lying and he is genuinely surprised.

“Good for you Betty.” Jughead says sincerely. As much as he loves Archie, he has always known that Betty deserved better. Archie always put others ahead of Betty. Even Jughead. He could always relate to Betty’s unrequited feelings for Archie. He knows the exact feeling of liking somebody that you never have a chance with.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey Betts.” Jughead uses his old nickname for her.”I am sorry.” She looks at him confused.”I am sorry that I stopped being your friend.” Betty gives him a soft smile.

“I never stopped being yours. I never will. Get some rest Juggie.” Jughead smiles as she uses his old nickname.

He hears the door shut and lays down on his uncomfortable hospital bed. For a brief moment, the physical pain disappeared as he became distracted by the beautiful picture in his head of a certain green eyed blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put in a backstory about the falling out between Archie and Jughead, since Archie is such an important person in Jughead's life. Protective Betty gives me life. I am moving out of my apartment, back home to Northern California this weekend, so I will not be posting until next week!
> 
> Feel free to send me feedback in the comments or on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale. I hope you guys enjoyed xx. Thanks again to everyone who has read my work, I really appreciate it :)!


	5. Jughead comes home, wherever that is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha.

“Elizabeth, why am I getting a call from your psychiatrist saying that you have not showed up to any of your appointments in the past month?” Betty sighs. She has been avoiding therapy. She does not really want to talk about about her situation with her therapist. She does not feel comfortable opening up to somebody she hardly knows. Betty doesn't feel she can trust many people in Riverdale anymore. Before therapy there was one person she could vent to, that was Jughead. After she and Jughead stopped talking she kept everything to herself. She was too nervous to tell anything to Archie. 

“I have been a little busy mom.”

“Elizabeth we pay good money for you to have therapy. You need to continue your sessions. And once again I refilled your prescription for you.” Alice hands Betty one of her many pills bottles. Betty is tempted to run to the trash can and toss it out. No amount of medication can change how she feels.

“I have rescheduled an appointment for next week. I also received a phone call from Sheriff Keller. They need to talk to you at the station to prepare you for Chuck Clayton’s hearing. I did my best to get you out of it, but you are a key witness. A subpoena came in the mail and you are being summoned to testify at his trial.” Betty’s blood boils at the thought of being in the same room as Chuck Clayton. She imagines his smug face and her leaping across the room at him.

“There are cell phone videos and over a dozen witnesses. This should be case closed.” Betty says annoyed.

“His lawyers are putting up a good fight. His family hired a wealthy New York firm. Be ready at 3:45, so that I can take you there. I am still upset that you did not inform me of when you were questioned by Sheriff Keller. Who knows what they can use against you now since your mother was not there. This is one of the many reasons that you are now grounded.” Betty is fuming now.

“Is this a joke?”

“Do not raise your tone with me young lady.”

“My boyfr-Jughead is getting out of the hospital today and I am going to be there. Sorry mom, but there is no prescription that is going to change my dedication to the people I love.”

“I am trying to keep you safe. The only way I can do that is by keeping you under my roof.”

“I am not going to hide mom. You can’t stop me.”

Betty heard a knock at her front door. Saved by Kevin Keller. Betty happily opens the front door.  
”You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Betty says as she runs into Kevin’s arms.

“Aw Betty I am so sorry I haven’t been here. Hello Alice.” Kevin notices Alice scowling behind them.

“Kevin my daughter is grounded.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Betty shuts the front door.

“Alice seems like she is in a wonderful mood.”

“The Dark Ages have brought out the crazy.”

“I thought that was every day.”

“She has upped the crazy. Kevin that tan. The golden state looks good on you.” Betty notices Kevin’s new West Coast sun kisses sand.”Maybe I should go to California for a few weeks.”

“Or the tanning salon downtown.”

“I don’t want my skin to be as orange as Cheryl and Archie’s hair.” They both laugh.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course Betty!” Betty picks up her purse from the coat rack near the door. 

The two walk out to Sheriff Keller’s truck.”Are you sure your dad is okay with your borrowing his truck to pick up Jughead?”

“I left out a few itty bitty details when asking him if I could borrow it.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Deep down my dad knows that Jughead is a good person.” Betty gives Kevin an unconvinced look.

“Hey guys.” Betty tenses up as she hears Archie’s familiar voice.”Kevin you’re back.” Kevin folds his arms and glares at Archie. Betty smiles, feeling grateful again that Kevin is back. No matter the situation, Kevin always has her back.”Are you going to bring Jughead home?”

“Yes.” Betty says shyly.

“You know that he is not going back with his foster family?" Betty looks at Archie confused."Jughead’s foster family is giving up custody of him.” 

“What?” Betty asks confused.”I talked to Linda last week. She was visiting Jughead.” Betty suddenly remembers Jughead’s foster mother Linda carrying a bunch of paperwork.

“He is being placed back into the foster system. His foster parents cannot accommodate him anymore. He has too many needs with all of his medication and therapy.” This is the cherry on top of everything that has been thrown at Betty Cooper this past year. 

“Where is he going to go?” Betty asks panicked. 

“I don’t know. For now he is going to come home and live here until he is placed somewhere.”

“Does Jug know about this?”

“Yes. We talked about it a few days ago.” Betty feels hurt that he did not mention it to her. She has to remind herself for the millionth time that is a different Jughead. This is the Jughead that keeps secrets from his friends. The Jughead that feels his problems are a burden on his friends and loved ones. Betty can't help how much it stings that Jughead trusts Archie more than her. After everything Archie did to him, even though Jughead has no idea. 

Archie can clearly see the hurt on Betty’s face.”He doesn’t want you to worry.” 

“I always worry.”

"He decided that he wants to stay at my place until the situation gets sorted. At least he'll be close by."

"For now." Betty says sadly. She has spent so much time fighting for her relationship. When Jughead transferred to Southside high and became a serpent, they had to work extra hard on their relationship. She is tired. She doesn't know how much more fight she has left.

"You could tell him the truth."

"How would he react to that?"

"I don't know." Archie shrugs. “Do you want help getting him from the hospital?” Archie asks hopefully.

“We can manage.” Kevin answers. Archie looks over at Betty.

“Jug would want him there.” Betty answers. Kevin looks at Betty confused.

“Thanks Betty.” Archie replies. Betty rolls her eyes.

They get to the hospital and Jughead is all ready waiting outside in the loading zone. He is wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. His signature beanie is still in police custody.

“Jughead Jones without the beanie. Shook.” Kevin says as soon as he sees Jughead. Betty let's a small smile escape her lips.

Jughead spots Archie and Betty hopping out of an unfamiliar truck. Both Betty and Archie look uncomfortable. Jughead has known Betty for long enough to know that she has a forced smile on her face. Archie mouths ‘sorry’ to Jughead. Archie wasn’t supposed to tell Betty about his foster parent situation. Betty had told him she would pick him up today, but he told her she didn't need to. He asked Archie to come, so that he did not have to tell her about his foster family situation.

Betty has been terrific through everything. She always is. Visiting him everyday bringing him excellent food. Somedays she brings him take out from Pops. She brings him movies and they watch them together. The highlight of his days in the hospital was always hanging out with Betty Cooper. He almost wished he could stay in the hospital longer, so he could have his daily movie marathons with her.

“This is what sunlight looks like.” Jughead jokes after being cooped up in a hospital room for weeks.

“Are you excited to be coming home?” Archie asks. Jughead feels uncomfortable at that word. He has no idea where that is. He has moved homes a few times in his young life, Jughead doesn't know where his real home is.

“Thanks for letting me stay at yours.” Jughead says to Archie.

“The garage is all set up for you.” Jughead notices Betty looking down at the ground clearly distracted. She is tightening her ponytail painfully tight. Jughead knows that Betty tightens her ponytail when she is feeling anxious.

“Thanks Archie. Thanks for coming to get me guys.” Betty looks up again. She smiles at him.”Whose truck is that?” Jughead asks confused.

“Kevin’s.” Archie answers.

“The final member of the Scooby gang.” Jughead says.

“Exactly.” Archie sits in the front seat of the truck. Jughead and Betty squeeze into the back.

“Hey Jughead, I am Kevin.” Kevin holds out his hand and Betty face palms herself.

“Oh my god Kevin!” Archie cannot contain his laughter.

“What?” Kevin asks confused.

“I know who you are Kevin. I have forgotten the past ten months, not my entire life.”

“Oh. My bad.” Kevin says embarrassed.

Kevin and Archie talk in the front seat, but Jughead does not listen to them. He focuses his attention on Betty. Her head is against the window and she is staring outside. Her eyes are red and tired.

“Betty?” Jughead says quietly. She looks over at him.

“Are you okay?” He sees the change in her demeanor immediately. Betty likes to put on a front, acting happy all of the time. If anyone beings to see through her act, she tries even harder.

“Ya I am fine. How are you?” He knows she is lying, but he does not want to pressure her.

“My head doesn’t hurt anymore thanks to the great meds they gave me and I have a bad ass scar on my stomach. Nobody will ever mess with me again when they see that.” Jughead cannot read the expression on Betty’s face. He is dying to know what is going through her head.

Jughead and Betty sit in silence for the remainder of the car ride.

“Jughead it’s nice to see to see you again.”

“Are you coming in Kevin?” Archie asks.

“I would, but I have an appointment with a hot greendale boy from grindr.”

“Be safe.” Betty warns Kevin. Everyone moves to get out of the car.

”Not you Betty. We need to have a chat.” Kevin says.

Jughead exits the truck and he looks back at Kevin chatting to Betty.”Is she okay?” Jughead asks Archie.

“Ya she is all right.” Jughead looks at Archie unconcinved as they walk into the house.

“I have brain damage, but I am not blind Archie. She is clearly upset about something.”

“Betty has had a really tough time dealing with all of this.” Jughead feels guilty right away. Betty should not have to feel bad. 

“Why? Because she was there when I got stabbed?”

“She told you?” Archie asks confused. He looks worried.

“The police told me. Betty was with me when the paramedics arrived.” Archie seems to relax. 

Nobody has explained to Jughead why Betty was at Southside High in the first place.”I wish she would say what’s bothering her.” Jughead thinks out loud.

“Betty likes to make people think she’s always okay. It’s my fault she’s upset.” Jughead looks at Archie confused.

“Why is it your fault?” 

“I may have told Betty about your situation with your foster family. When you two stopped being friends, it was really hard for her. She was even angry at me for a bit. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was jealous that you stayed friends with me. I think she is a bit hurt because she thought she had you back- back in her life this past year. When she found out you talked about your foster family situation with me and not her, I think it made her feel insecure again. Like she is going to lose you again.”

“I didn’t think she cared that much.”

“Jug she visited you everyday.”

“Honestly, I thought she did it out of guilt because she was there when I got stabbed.”

“Betty cares about you much more than you know Jug. She is really struggling.” Jughead looks out the window where Betty is exiting Kevin’s car. He is expecting her to head for Archie’s house. She heads for the big white house next door instead.

“Should I go talk to her?” Jughead looks at Archie. He knows he probably should, but he is nervous. Betty was not talkative at all in the car. Maybe she doesn’t want to talk?

“I think she would really like that.”

“I’ll be back in a bit. Thanks Archie. For everything! I mean it.”

“Anytime Jug.”

Jughead races out of the Andrews house and forwards the front door of the Cooper’s. He rings the doorbell and his heart begins pounding.

The door opens and he is hoping that it is Betty.”Jughead Jones. You are a sight for sore eyes.” Jughead’s heart begins racing even more, now out of fear.

“Hello Mrs. C. I am here to see Betty.”

“I know why you’re here. My daughter is grounded. She is not allowed visitors.”

“Oh okay. Can you tell her that I dropped by please?”

“I’ll let her know.”

“Mom.” Betty appears on the staircase.”It is rude not to invite guests inside.”

“He was just leaving.” Alice shoots Jughead a death glare.

“Ya I was.”

“What a coincidence, so was I.”

“You are grounded Elizabeth.”

“I’ll be home later. You can ground me then.” Betty shuts the front door. Jughead smiles.

“What?” She asks him.

“I have never seen anyone match your mother like that and live to tell the tale.”

“She is all bark and no bite honestly. What are you doing here?”

“I need to pick up some medication from the drug store and I was wondering if you wanted to join me? Unless you were headed somewhere else."

"Ya sure. I just wanted to get out of the house. I wasn't really headed anywhere honestly."

"Maybe we can go to Pop's after?" Jughead asks Betty hopefully.

"Ya I'd like that." A warm smile appears on Betty's face and Jughead knows that it's genuine.

 

Betty is surprised when Jughead asks her to go to the drug store. She had a sinking feeling this morning that things would never be the same after Archie told her that Jughead could end up anywhere with a new foster family.

“Betty I want to say thank you for being here the past couple of weeks. You have been here for me more than anyone.” Betty smiles.”I am sorry for not saying anything about my foster family, I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Oh Jug you don’t need to apologize. I am not upset about that.” She knew it wasn’t his fault. He doesn’t know how much he can trust her. He doesn't know that his problems are not a burden for her.

“Why are you upset?”

“Mostly just stuff with my mom.” That is not completely a lie. She knows that Jughead is not convinced because that is not the full truth. Everything she is keeping from him feels so heavy.” When Archie told me about your foster family the first thought I had was of you moving away somewhere far. I don’t want to think about it, but the thought terrifies me.” Betty admits.

“Hey my care worker said there’s a big chance I am going to have a foster family in the state of New York. I won’t go too far.”

“But this is your home Jug.” Betty’s voice cracks. She is fighting back tears.

“I don’t know where my home is honestly.” Jughead admits. Betty knows how big that admission is. He had admitted to her how much he doesn’t feel accepted in Riverdale after they first started dating.

“Riverdale isn’t perfect, but you belong here Jug.” Betty studies his face and she can tell that he almost believes her.

Betty and Jughead stopped at the drug store before Pop’s. Jughead pulled out a folder with the many prescription forms from the hospital.

“Jughead Jones, I am sorry to hear what happened to you. It is good to see you back on your feet. Hello Betty.” Rodger Mantle the town pharmacist says.

“Thanks Mr. Mantle.” Jughead responds. He hands Mr. Mantle his prescription forms.

“Let me go find these for you.”

Jughead looks across the street excitedly at the familiar neon lights.

"Pop Tate is going to be so excited to see you."

"I am equally as excited to see him and eat several burgers." Betty does not know how Jughead can always scarf down so many burgers and still keep his fit physique. The boy barely works out. Betty wishes she had Jughead's metabolism.

“Here you go. Say hi to your parents for me Betty.”

The two head across the street to Pop's just like old times.

Betty cannot help but smile at all of the happy memories she and Jughead have had here. Their broken friendship resumed at Pop’s. After the pep rally when Betty handed out an olive branch to Veronica and Archie. She asked the boys to join them for milkshakes. Jughead was the one who accepted the offer. That was one of Betty’s favorite memories at Pop's.

“If it isn’t my two favorite customers.” Pop Tate greets the teenagers excitedly.”Boy am I happy to see you.”

“It’s good to be back.” Jughead says excitedly. Betty smiles at the pure joy the Chock'lit shop brings him.

“I missed the smell of vinyl.” Jughead and Betty sit down across from each other in the middle booth. 

“What can I get you two?” Pop Tate asks.

“Vanilla shake and a burger for me please.” Betty says.

“The usual.” Jughead answers.

“You got it.”

Betty found herself smiling again as she found herself reminiscing again.”What are you so giddy about?” Jughead asks.

“Nothing.” Jughead raises an eyebrow unconvinced.

“Just-there was a moment when I didn’t think I would ever get the chance to get a milkshake with you again.” Betty admits. She regrets it as soon as she lets it slip. She looks down embarrassed. She shouldn’t have answered him. He is so fragile right now.

“I am sorry if I gave you a scare. I didn’t really know that-” Jughead stops himself.

“Know what?”

“I didn’t know anyone cared.” Jughead admits quietly. Betty can't stop herself before she reaches across the table and grabs Jughead's hand.

“There are a lot of people that care about you Jughead.” There is a comfortable silence as the two stare at each other. Betty is lost in his soft blue eyes. This is the first time she has gotten to touch him since he woke up from his coma. 

The milkshakes are dropped down on the table interrupting the conversation. Betty quickly pulls her hand away and Jughead grabs his milkshake.

“Hey Betts.”

“Ya?” 

“If I asked you anything? Would you answer honestly?” Betty’s entire body tenses up. Butterflies swarming in her stomach.

“You don’t think I would be honest with you?” That is a very hypocritical for her to say and she knows it.

“Answering a question with another question. That’s not a good start.” Betty nervously begins drinking her milkshake.“Please Betty. You are one of the few people I can trust. I just have this urge that there is so much that nobody is telling me. Everybody is walking on eggshells around me and I am sick of it.”

“Jug you just got out of the hospital.”

“Not you too. I thought of all people you would be honest with me. My memory may or may not come back. I have a right to know what has happened the past ten months.”

“You’re right.” Betty sighs. She can’t say no to him. She all ready feels guilt about lying to him. There are so many that she can't keep track of them anymore.“Juggie a lot has happened this year. Where do you want me to start?”

“At the beginning. July 2nd.”

“You might want to order a few burgers because this is going to be a long conversation.”

Betty told Jughead almost everything about the entire year minus a few details. She told him that his road trip with Archie did not work out, but she did not tell him about Archie bailing. She told him about Fred being shot, but she did not include his falling out with Archie. She told him everything minus their relationship. The whole conversation Betty felt her hand on Jughead's phone in her pant's pocket. She has been waiting for an appropriate moment to give it back to him. Betty keeps chickening out at every moment. She removes her hand from the phone and places it on the straw of her almost empty milkshake.

“We became friends again this year?” Jughead asks as he bites into his third burger.

“I started the school paper up again. The Blue and Gold. I recruited you and that’s how we began investigating Jason’s murder.”

“I wish I could remember that.” Jughead admits. Betty wishes the same thing.”Thanks for updating me Betty. It’s been a crazy year. My dad in jail? Me becoming a Southside Serpent? I knew these things, but I just needed to connect the dots. My dad always kept me away from Southside High for that very reason. I know how ironic that is considering his occupation as a leader of the Serpents. It’s like I was a totally different person. That’s insane.”

“You have no idea.”

“It’s up to you Jug, but your dad he is still in the cell block at the police department.” Jughead sighs. Betty can tell he is conflicted. ”He has really changed. He quit drinking and started working for Fred again. He cleaned up the trailer. You were so exci-” Betty curses herself as she stops mid sentence. She can’t help herself. 

“I didn’t know you knew my dad too well.” 

Betty feels guilty for not bringing up their relationship. She doesn’t want to burden him with the information. The main reason she hasn’t said anything is that she is scared of his reaction. What if this Jughead doesn’t feel the same way? What if he doesn’t want a girlfriend? He made a joke in his hospital bed last week about having a girlfriend. That decision is not for her to make. He says that he wants to know everything. Their relationship is a big thing to leave out.

“Juggie there is one more thing you need to know.” Betty pauses and Jughead looks at her curiously. She pulls Jughead's phone out of her pocket ready to give him the full truth. ”In the fall-"

“Look who it is.” Veronica appears with Archie beside her.”It is nice to see you out of a hospital bed Jughead.”

“You two are here together?” Betty asks curious.

“Is that okay?” Veronica looks at her best friend nervously. Betty is not upset that they are back together. Yes she is angry at Archie, but those are her feelings. Veronica does not have to have the same feelings.

“That’s great news. I am happy for you guys.” Betty says genuinely. 

Veronica slides into the booth next to Betty. Archie hesitates, but then sits down next to Jughead.

“What were you guys talking about?” Veronica asks.

“Betty was updating me on life the past ten months.”

“Crazy right?”

“Crazy is an understatement.” Betty looked down at her phone to see that it is 3:30.

“I have to go!” Betty stands up abruptly. Jughead looks at her confused.

“I can walk you back.”

“No, no stay here. Veronica and Archie just got here. I will be fine. I just forgot that I have an appointment.”

“What appointment?” Veronica asks being nosy.

“A doctor’s appointment. My mom will kill me if I miss it.” Betty reaches into her purse.

“Don’t worry about it Betty. I’ll take care of it. Just get to your appointment.”

“Thanks Juggie. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Betty rushes outside. She catches her breath. She was so close to telling him. She had opened her mouth to tell Jughead about them and Veronica and Archie had to walk into Pop’s right at that moment. Maybe it’s a sign. 

“Look who we have here.” Betty shuts her eyes in frustration as she hears the familiar voice of one of Chuck’s minions. She continues to walk, picking up her pace.”Where are you going Betty?” Betty continues, but the group of boys catch up to her.”Come on we just want to chat.” Betty continues to ignore them. One of them yanks her ponytail.”Bitch, you ruined Chuck’s life and now you are walking around this town with your slut head held high.”

“Get off of me now.” 

“What about when Chuck begged for mercy while you had him handcuffed ready to deep fry him in that hot tub?”

“I am not going to ask again.” Everything starts to turn black. Betty elbows the boy in the stomach as hard as she can.

“Hey! Leave the girl alone.” The darkness begins to fade as Betty sees three serpents standing in front of her.

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time the serpents squared off with us?”

"You needed a weapon to win a fist fight. Yes we remember. Do you remember what happens to people that steps on snakes? They get bit. Especially when their alpha male isn’t around to protect them.” Betty can tell the boys are terrified by the serpents.”Get the hell out of here.” 

The boys run off.”Are you okay?” One of the serpents asks Betty.

“Yes thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“How’s Jughead?” One of the Serpents asks.

“He’s good minus the memory loss. He doesn’t remember becoming a serpent. You guys would know that if you had visited him.” Betty says bitterly.

“We heard about his memory loss and we didn’t want to confuse him. FP thought it was better if we stayed away.”

“I get it.” Betty understands the part about not wanting to confuse him. She feels angry because Jughead claimed to Betty that he joined the Serpents because they can provide security and they care about him. The security part was wrong. It is not the Serpents fault that Jughead was in the hospital, Betty has to keep reminding the town about this. The town's unwillingness to see reason is why this war began in the first place.

“He is really lucky to have a strong girl like you.” Strong. Ya right. She can’t even work up the courage to tell him how she really feels.

“Betty?” Betty sighs as she hears the familiar voice.

“We should go.”

“Thank you again.” Betty whispers to them. The serpents walk away quickly.

“What’s going on here?” Jughead asks confused.

“Nothing. I have to get going or I really will be grounded.”

“Betty we saw everything from Pop’s, well Veronica and Archie were too caught up with each other. Please let me walk you home at least. You kind of let me abruptly to be a third wheel in there."

"We have to walk quick."

"Deal. So what did you want to tell me in the diner?” Jughead asks curiously. All of the courage Betty had back in the diner is gone.

“Huh?” Betty can’t help, but remember the serpents words about not wanting to confuse him.”Oh I don’t remember.” Betty lies.

The two walk home in silence as Betty holds back tears. She hates how much of a coward she is. 

The only hope she is holding onto is that the doctor said there is a chance his memory could back at anytime or never. All Betty can do is hope that one day it comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this chapter because I am not too happy with the way it turned out. The next one will be much better! I had a crazy busy weekend I moved home Friday, went to a funeral/birthday party/graduation party on Saturday, and now I am moving my stuff in. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating every day/couple of days. I really enjoy this story and I love the feedback I have been getting! Again thank you so much for reading and commenting :). The support means everything to me and keeps me writing. You can talk to me on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale.


	6. Don't wait until it's too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha

"Stop!" Jughead looks over to see Betty in a cheerleading uniform. That's a new fantasy. He blinks and she is covered in blood. Her green eyes are filled with tears. Her honey blonde hair now has streaks of red.

Jughead shakes his continuing nightmare out of his head. He doesn't know if it is some sort of memory or his mind playing tricks on him. He needs some answers.

Jughead sat down and tapped his fingers as he waited. He wasn’t sure what exactly he is expecting. 

“Well this is a surprise.” Chuck Clayton sits across from Jughead with a smug smile on his face. Jughead is not exactly sure why he is here. He woke up this morning after having the same nightmare for the fourth night in a row and bought a ticket to Greendale. His feet took control once he was dropped off at the Greendale bus station. Jughead eventually found himself standing at the entrance to the Greendale prison.

“Chuck.” Even though Chuck is a minor for a few months, he is being charged as an adult and being placed in adult prison. 

“And what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I want answers. I want to know what happened.”

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?” Jughead looks at Chuck confused. He is always confused these days.

“Aw that’s right I heard about the memory loss. Why don’t you ask Betty?” Jughead shifts uncomfortably hearing Chuck say Betty’s name.”I am sure she has a lot to say.” Chuck smiles and Jughead feels sick.”Has she not told you?”

“Leave her out of this.” Jughead lashes out.

“Ooh I hit a nerve. So I guess there is a lot that Betty Cooper has not updated you about. She walks around like she is an angel sent from above, but she is just the devil in a pink cardigan. Did she tell you about the time she locked me in a pool house, drugged me, and handcuffed me to the hot tub? She turned up the temperature attempting to boil me alive before going on a crazy rant pretending to be her sister. And how could I forget the outfit she wore that night when she dressed up like a hooker. Black bra, black skirt, black wig, black high heels, and slutty red lipstick. The things I would have done to that crazy bitch.” Jughead gets out of his seat and Chuck laughs.

“You are so full of shit Chuck.”

“Did she also tell you about the time she slapped me at your party?” His party? Jughead laughs at the thought. He would never have a party. He knows that Jughead 

“I would never have a party! You need to up your lying game Chuck.”

“You’ll soon find out Jughead that I am one of the few people in this town that won’t lie to you.” Jughead's blood boils when he sees Chuck's evil smirk. 

“Well this was a waste of time.” Jughead motions over to the guard. He doesn’t care about getting details anymore. Jughead cannot spend anymore time being in the same room with Chuck. 

Jughead walks out of the meeting area not even looking back. Chuck and Betty have always hated each other, but he could never imagine Betty going as far as Chuck says. He would do anything to hurt others. Chuck Clayton is sick. Jughead officially hates his guts. Chuck Clayton has always been a horrible person. He has bullied him throughout the years alongside Reggie Mantle. Ever since Jughead’s first day of school Chuck has gone out of his way to make him feel bad. He remembers his first day of school like it was yesterday. 

He had lost his two front teeth the day before. His mom gave him some change to buy lunch. Jughead could only afford some mini corn dogs and a carton of milk. He had not talked to any of the kids in his class yet, so he sat down Chuck Clayton a first grader walks over with his friend Jason Blossom. They took Jughead's milk and drank it right in front of him. Chuck grabbed Jughead's apple and began to eat it, "Hey that is not very nice." Jughead looked up to see a blonde girl from his kindergarten class. She was wearing a pink dress with polka dots. She had a nice pink ribbon in her ponytail with perfect curls.

"Go away little girl."

"I'll tell Ms. Baker."

"Tattletale." Chuck teases trying to get Betty to back off, but she stands her ground. Betty looks over at their kindergarten teacher. "See you later Beanie boy." Chuck and Jason retreated. Jughead expected Betty to leave as well."Can I sit with you?" She asks politely. Jughead looks at the blonde girl intimidated. "Sure." Jughead tries to play it cool. "I am Betty." She smiles at him revealing her smile with her two front teeth missing. "Jughead." He smiles back. "Hey we both lost our teeth." Betty says before giggling."I lost mine two days ago." "I lost mine last night." Betty waves over at two people to join them. Two boys join them at the table. Jughead recognized one of the boys. Archie. Their dads work together and they have play dates sometimes. Jughead had hoped that they would be in the same class, but Archie is in the other kindergarten class. "Jughead." Archie says excitedly.

"I am Kevin." The other boy says. Jughead smiles at the two boys.

Betty takes her milk out of her pink lunch box and hands it to Jughead.

"No thank you." Jughead says shyly.

"I don't like milk. My mom makes me drink it." Jughead takes the milk from Betty.

"Thanks Betty." Jughead smiles at the pretty blonde girl. She is the nicest person he had ever met in his young life. Suddenly school seemed a little less horrible.

Jughead didn't realize it for a long time, but the first day of Kindergarten was not only the day Chuck Clayton made Jughead his permanent bullying target, but the day that he fell in love with Betty Cooper.

Jughead can get over the bullying without hating Chuck, but he cannot get over the way he talked about Betty.

“Jughead?” Jughead turns around to see Sheriff Keller filling out paperwork.”What are you doing here?”

“I don't know," Jughead answers honestly. 

“Visting Chuck isn’t such a good idea. Not with an upcoming trial. You can get all of the answers there. Speaking of the trial. Chuck’s lawyers are really pushing a case here. We need to look through your phone again."

“I thought you guys still had it.”

“I gave it to Betty Cooper a few weeks ago.” Betty has his phone?

“Oh ya right. Sorry brain damage messing with my head again. I left it at home. I’ll drop it by this week before the trial.”

Jughead walks out of the Greendale police station more confused than when he walked in.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Betty hello. Earth to Elizabeth Cooper.” Betty snaps out of her thoughts and looks back at Kevin.”Are you okay?”

“Ya sorry, continue.” Kevin is telling Betty his exciting California stories. Kevin looks at her hesitantly than continues.

“You have barely touched your milkshake in the last hour. It’s probably melted by now.” Betty looks down at her almost melted full milkshake.

“I want to hear more.” Betty tries her best to change the subject. She bashes her eyelashes at Kevin knowing that will do the trick.

Betty California men are everything. There are so many attractive gay men. It was the jackpot. If dad knew what I got up to in California, he would lock me up alongside FP Jones in the Sheriff's station and never let me out.”

“Maybe we should move to California.” Betty suggests. She is half joking. Right now anywhere but Riverdale sounds nice. 

“California is the American Dream. We have to go! I used my cousin’s friend’s brother’s fake ID to go out to beach bars. So many hot straight and gay men. Having sex on the beach trumps sweet water river for sure.” 

“So you’re over Joaquin officially?” Betty asks carefully.

“I guess so. Finding out that the first relationship that I have ever had was a lie is a hard thing to get over.” Betty is unconvinced. She had witnessed the two together several times. She saw the way that Joaquin looked at Kevin. It may have started out as fake, but anyone could see that Joaquin liked Kevin.

“I don’t believe that. Joaquin had genuine feelings. Nobody is that good of a liar.”

“Typical Betty Cooper always wanting to see the best in people.”

“How did you cope after Joaquin left?”

“We all have our ways of coping with broken relationships. I distracted myself for a bit because we found Jason’s murderer and then Fred got shot. I was in denial for a while, thinking that he would come back. It has been months and I still haven't heard anything from him since he got on that bus. I guess I started to heal when I finally started to mourn the end of my relationship. And then I decided to use the old fashioned method of getting over someone by getting under someone. Which I have done a lot of.”

“Does it work?”

“It’ll never really work without closure. I will never get answers about why he did what he did. I will never know if he had any genuine feelings or not. It drives me nuts that I will never know.”

“I am sorry Kev.”

“Hooking up with people is just a temporary solution, but it's nice to not to feel alone sometimes." "Kev you're never alone." Betty grabs Kevin's hand. "Thanks Betty. Okay seriously you have not touched your whipped cream or your strawberry. There is something seriously wrong with you. Spill.”

“It’s nothing Kevin, really.”

“Boy problems?" Betty avoids eye contact."Right on the money." Kevin is so happy with himself for guessing correctly what is wrong with Betty. "I know a lot about boy issues. You can talk about it you know.”

“Kevin we’re here to talk about your trip-”

“And you. I have been gone through this traumatic time. You have spent years listening to me vent about boys. It is time that I return the favor. So tell me about your boy issues. I may even good you some okay advice. All though I am offended that your man has been hiding those heart throb locks underneath that old beanie. He went from boy to daddy so quick without the beanie.”

“The beanie is apart of him. And yes Jughead does have very nice hair,” Betty blushes."He isn't my man. He doesn't even know that he dated me." Betty says quietly. She feels extremely insecure about the entire situation. She is insecure about Jughead's feelings and about how people are going to judge her for the way she has handled everything. 

“What’s going on with Jughead?”

“I almost told him the truth the other day.”

“Really?”

“I feel guilty all of the time. I feel guilty that he is in the hospital at the hands of my enemy. Chuck would have never gone for Jughead with a knife if it weren’t for me. He hates me more than anything.”

“The stupid civil war is why Jughead got attacked. Not you Betty.”

“No part of you thinks Chuck went for Jughead because of me?” Betty asks.

“You can’t blame yourself for that piece of shit Betty.”

“I can’t stop feeling guilty. I have had nightmares every night. I failed my math exam last week. My face is breaking out like crazy, which is making my mom even crazier than normal. I am continuously reminded that my boyfriend doesn’t remember that he loves me and I have yet to tell him that he is my boyfriend.”

“Is there a reason you haven’t told him?”

“I am so scared of his reaction. I know how selfish that sound. I’ll admit it, I’m selfish. I don’t know if I can handle his rejection.”

“How do you know he’ll reject you?” Betty opens her mouth, but then contemplates Kevin’s question.”He fell in love with you before. Why can’t he do it again?”

“This isn’t the same Jug.”

“It’s Jughead from ten months ago. Not Jughead from Mars. Not all of his memories are gone. He is the same Jughead. The same Jughead that fell in love with you the first time. Betty you can’t keep torturing yourself over the ‘what if’. As nail biting as all of this angst is, I can’t stand to see you suffering like this Betty. Don’t turn the ship around just because you’ve encountered some rough waters.”

“Did you just make that up?”

“Did that saying make any sense?”

“Ya I guess.”

“I am writing that down.” Kevin pulls up his notes on his phones of ‘Awesome quotes by Kevin Keller’.

“You two are my OTP. Don’t tell Veronica. She and Archiekins wish they could hold that honor.” 

“Kevin he might be moving away with a new foster family. I could lose him forever.”

“Don’t wait until it’s too late. Hey that rhymes! I am on a roll with the quotes.” Betty laughs. She wonders why she doesn't confide in Kevin more often.

“Ya you’re right. I need to grow a pair and tell him.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Go get your man!”

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are Kevin Keller?”

“Not enough.” Betty smiles as she runs over to Pop Tate. She hands him some money.

“This is for Kevin and I plus the tip.”

“Thank you Betty.”

Betty nervously races off to Archie’s house.

Jughead walks into the Andrews household after a long bus ride home. Veronica and Archie are cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons.”Where have you been?” Archie asks. Jughead is surprised that Archie noticed his absence. He has been spending the all of his time the past couple of days with Veronica.

“Therapy.” Jughead lies. He knows Archie has no idea what his schedule is. That lie would never get past Betty. He went to therapy yesterday.

“Mom called she wants to meet with us on Friday about your foster family situation.” "Okay cool." Jughead feels uneasy knowing that there is a decision of where he is going to live. He did get stabbed while living in Riverdale. Betty's words are playing in the back of his head. "Riverdale is your home." He hears her sweet voice say.

Jughead goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. There is leftover homemade pizza that Betty made for them the other night. She had made his favorite kind of pizza with sausage, pepperoni, ham, and bacon. 

Jughead puts the pizza in the microwave. He sits on the counter. Jughead can’t ignore Chuck Clayton’s smug voice in the back of his head. Betty would never drug anyone, not even Chuck Clayton. He also never thought she would lie to him, but she has been keeping his phone. Why would she hide his phone from him? What is she hiding? How much is she hiding for him? Is she hiding things from her for not genuine reasons? For the first time in his life Jughead begins to questions Betty Cooper's intentions.

The microwave beeps and Jughead pulls the pizza out of the microwave. Jughead notices that all of the dishes are now piled up in the sink. He places the pizza onto a paper towel.

Jughead walks back out into the living room taking a bite into the pizza.

“Do you want to watch cartoons with us Jughead?” Veronica offers.

“No thanks. I think I am going to the trailer.” Archie sits up.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to be going to the Southside?” Jughead can tell Archie is anxious. Jughead appreciates people worrying, but it is starting to get annoying. He is the same person. Yes he got stabbed, but he is not a child. He lived the majority of his life doing things by himself before the incident and he has no problem continuing his loner lifestyle.

“My therapist suggested that I go to the trailer. It may bring back some memories.” Jughead decides he needs to some peace and quiet to think about how he is going to handle what he found out today.

“Hearing you say you have a therapist is so weird." Veronica says. "I don't really have a choice. It is part of my recovery. Anyway I can get my memory back I am going to do it." "Do you want us to come with you?” Archie asks.

“No that’s okay don’t want to take you away from Spongebob.” Jughead would rather not be a third wheel for a little bit.

“Be safe.”

“I will." Jughead stops remembering something Chuck had said to him earlier. "Oh and Archie, do I have a girlfriend?” Both Veronica and Archie turn to Jughead away from the tv towards Jughead at the same time.

“That’s not really my place to say.” Archie answers. Veronica kicks him.”Ow.”

“You just gave it away with your dumb answer.” Veronica thinks she is only speaking loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

“So I do have a girlfriend?” Jughead asks confused.

“I don’t know. You are a mysterious guy Jug. You hardly tell me anything.” Jughead is unconvinced by his answer.

“I’ll catch you guys later.”

Jughead heads out and begins walking towards the Southside. Jughead scans his brain as hard as he can trying to figure out who could possibly be his girlfriend. Chuck told him to “ask his girlfriend.” When Jughead joked about having a girlfriend in the hospital, Veronica was very quick to react. But how could he have a girlfriend? He has never been interested in anyone besides Betty. There is no way that it could be Betty. He knew he would never have had the courage to tell her. 

Jughead spots the familiar Sunnyside sign. His eyes are on his dad's trailer when he feels a hand on his shoulder.”Jughead.” Jughead turns around to see a girl who lives in the trailer park. Toni Topaz. She lives a few trailers over from his dad's. Jughead can't remember the last time he has spoken to Toni?

“Hi Toni.”

“It's so good to see you are out of the hospital. Everyone was so worried." She puts her hand on Jughead's cheek and he feels uncomfortable.

“I am okay now." That is far from the truth. Jughead removes Toni's hand from his check. "They say that you lost your memory." "Ya." "That's why you don't remember?" She smiles at him. "Remember what?" "Your girlfriend." Jughead looks at the girl completely shocked. Taking advantage of his shocked state, Toni connects their lips. Jughead is so shocked and confused that he does not know how react. He feels nothing as this girl kisses him. There is no way that she is his girlfriend. His instinct is telling him that is totally wrong. It takes him longer than it should to push her away. ”You are not my girlfriend and it is not okay to mess with somebody who has memory loss." "But I am your girlfriend." "No! My girlfriend would have visited me in the hospital at least once. I don’t know what kind of sick game this is, but I am not playing it,”

“Jughead I am sorry. It is just I have always liked you. You always liked that other girl and when I found out what happened to you-”

“You thought you could trick me into liking you?” Jughead rolls his eyes.”Bye Toni.” 

Jughead grabs the spare key from underneath the garden gnome and opens the trailer frustrated.

Betty walks into the Andrews house. She stopped knocking after the hundredth time Fred told her that she didn’t have to knock anymore when Betty was thirteen.

Veronica and Archie are cuddled up on the couch.”Don’t you two look cozy.”

“Betty. Did you come to join us for some afternoon cartoons?” Veronica asks excitedly.

“I came to see Jughead.” Betty says firmly.

“You just missed him. He went to the trailer park.”

“Alone? You let him go alone? What the hell Archie?”

“He didn’t want us to go with him.”

“There is a civil war going on with real life casualties Archie. Jughead almost died. You let a boy with brain damage and no memory of the people who hurt him go to the Southside alone.”

“I am sorry you’re right it was stupid of me to let him go by himself. Why do you want to see him anyways?”

“I am telling him the truth.” Archie looks at Betty concerned.”Not about you Archie. Not Everything is about you. I am telling him about our relationship.”

“Betty that is huge.” Veronica says excitedly.

“I need to go now before I change my mind.”

Betty runs quickly to Jughead’s. She prepares a speech in her head on the way to the trailer park."Hey Jughead one more thing I left out about this year, we began dating. No that doesn't sound right. I'm your girlfriend. You're my boyfriend. Surprised. Ugh that sounds so bad. I love you Jughead and you love me. No that is too pushy. Hey Jughead sorry I forgot to mention this, but we have been together since the fall." She realizes she sounds like a crazy person rambling to herself on the street. She can't help it, Jughead makes her crazy sometimes.

Betty stops at the entrance to gather her final thoughts. Betty pulls Jughead’s phone out of her pocket. No more guilt and secrets about them.

Betty confidently begins walking through the trailer park when she stops in her tracks. Her nails on her left hand begin digging into her palm. Betty wishes she could dig deeper. Her entire body goes numb and she can’t believe her eyes. Standing in front of her is Jughead Jones kissing a Southside girl. 

Betty’s heart shatters. Jughead’s phone falls out of Betty’s hands. She quickly reaches down to pick it up. Fresh blood pouring out of her left palm. 

Betty quickly turns around and sprints out of the trailer park. She sprints as fast as she can as the tears flow down her face. She runs out her anger and frustration. 

Betty stops running out of exhaustion a few blocks later. She is right next to Pop’s.

“Betty?” She sees Kevin exit the diner.”What’s wrong?”

A heartbroken Betty begins hyperventilating.

“Betty breathe. Calm down. Let’s sit down inside.” Betty shakes her hand.

“Just go Kevin I’m fine.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Kevin you can’t see me like this.” Kevin walks Betty over to a bench across the street.

“Please sit Betty.” Betty sits down.”What happened?” Kevin asks as he sits down beside her.

“I was too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this chapter yesterday and half of it got deleted, so I had to start the chapter over from scratch this morning. This is a sad chapter I know. So much angst! I live for writing angst you guys! Betty was so close to telling him! I hope my lovely readers enjoy this chapter :)! Thanks again for the love and support, you can talk to me on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale.


	7. A Pep Rally without the Pep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter myself, so please be nice haha

Jughead walks back into the Andrews house with his laptop tucked neatly underneath his arm. Jughead had dug through the mess that is his father's trailer and found his laptop. After spending the night and all day at the trailer he finally opened his laptop remembering that there is no wifi in the trailer. He is anxious to look through his laptop to see if he wrote anything in the past ten months that could recharge his memory.

“Hey Jug want to go to the Spring Pep Rally with us?” Jughead could think of a million other things he wants to do. The hopeful look on Archie's face makes Jughead feel bad about saying no.

Jughead’s attention turns outside as he hears Veronica's voice. Veronica and Betty are walking down the street both wearing River Vixens uniforms. 

An image of blood running down Betty’s legs while wearing the uniform floods Jughead’s mind, his reoccurring nightmare. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Honestly Jughead does not want to spend anymore alone time getting lost in his thoughts of trying to connect the dots of the past year. He could use a distraction.

“No it’s okay. I’ll go.” Jughead answers.

They walk outside and the girls are not too far ahead of them.”Betty, Veronica.” Archie calls after them. The two girls stop and turn back. Jughead notices that Betty instantly turns her head away from them. Veronica grabs her hand and squeezes it. 

“Jughead I didn’t think you were the type who likes going to Pep rally’s?” Veronica asks.

Jughead can’t deny that the cheerleading uniform fits Betty's body very nicely. Even though he doesn’t know how he feels about Betty after what he’s found out, he is really proud of her for making the cheerleading squad. Betty had dreamed of being a cheerleader for years. Just like Polly. Jughead remembers last year when he was in one of his favorite spots at school, the gym. 

There is a dark corner at the top of the bleachers that Jughead likes to go hide in during lunch and sometimes after school. The River Vixens would come in and practice. They never noticed him.

During the first few weeks, Cheryl Blossom held tryouts for the team. Jughead wrote without distraction in his dark corner, until he heard the familiar sweet voice he would stop anything for.

“Hi I am Betty Cooper.” Betty says nervously. She is wearing the white and yellow softball tee and black shorts. 

“Show us what you got.” Cheryl says judgmentally.

A big smile appears on Betty's pink lips. She begins her routine and Jughead cannot take his eyes off of her. Her blonde ponytail bouncing, her green eyes are filled with hope, and her long legs are kicking in the air. Jughead had no idea what she was chanting because he was so taken aback by how amazing she is.

“That’s enough.” Cheryl cuts Betty off. The shimmer of hope leaves Betty’s eyes.

“Looks like the cheerleading talent does not run in the family.” Betty’s hands curl into fists. Betty maintains a straight face, but the sparkle in her eyes are completely gone. “Very Betty Draper season 5. You have a long way to go before you are even considered River Vixen material.” Jughead looks over at Polly who is being very quiet. Jughead expected her to speak up and defend her little sister.” Better luck next year Betty.”

Betty nods.”Thanks for your time.” How dare she treat Betty like that? How dare Polly not stand up for her little sister? Betty doesn’t deserve this.

Betty quickly makes her exit. 

He is tempted to run after her and tell her how she is so much better than Cheryl Blossom's dumb cheerleading squad, but instead he sits down realizing he gave up his friend privileges. 

Jughead heard sniffling coming from behind the bleachers. He looked down to see Betty hiding underneath the bleachers with tears streaming down her face. Jughead’s heart broke at the site of his old best friend crying. She deserves so much better. He may have ruined his friend privileges with Betty, but that doesn’t mean he can’t stand up for what is right.

Jughead packs up his laptop unable to stand the site of seeing Betty Cooper upset. He cannot resist the urge. The many times that Betty Cooper has stood up for him plays in his mind. He would always be in her corner even if it was behind the scenes.

Jughead walks right past Cheryl letting himself be seen. “This is a closed tryout.” Cheryl says spotting Jughead.

“You might want to tell that to them.” Jughead looks at the boys playing basketball on the other side of the gym

“Don’t let me catch you in here during my practice again perv.” He rolls his eyes.

“Oh because I totally get off watching you bully girls on your amateur dance team. Get over yourself Blossom.” The rest of the River Vixens look shocked that Jughead is taking on Cheryl.

“Get out of here freak before I report you to Weatherbee.”

“Oh and I can update him about how the captain of the cheerleading squad refers to her teammates as “sluts” and bullies girls who work up the courage to try out.” One of the River Vixens giggles. Jughead turns his head to Polly who is looking down at the ground..”And you- you let Cheryl be awful to your little sister. How can you just sit there and let Cheryl hurt Betty like that?”

“Jughead-”

“I don’t care what you have to say, save it for Betty. Besides who cares what the freak thinks. I better let you ladies get back to your practice, so Cheryl can go home and study Mean Girls.”

Jughead walks out of the gym leaving a stunned Cheryl Blossom in his wake. He sighs knowing that he just did exactly what he hates, he put a target on his back. Jughead’s number one high school goal was to slide by unnoticed. It only took a few weeks for him to fail. He then remembers the tears in Betty’s eyes and he knows it was worth it.

Veronica and Archie begin holding hands and whispering to each other leaving Jughead alone with Betty. He made the decision that the next time he saw Betty he would confront her about his phone, but all he can remember is her crying behind the bleachers at the moment.

She is avoiding his eye contact. Jughead wonders if it’s because she feels guilty about holding onto his phone? She has hid it this entire time, so that can’t be it. She is acting different than usual.

“You made the cheerleading squad this year?” Jughead asks trying to break the awkward silence.

“Ya. Thanks to Veronica.”

“Congratulations Betty. I know how much being a River Vixen means to you.” A small smile escapes Betty’s pink lips. He hopes she is remembering the same memory as him when he and Archie walked into her room where she was trying on her sister’s cheerleading uniform. Betty always dragged Jughead and Archie to Riverdale football games as kids. Betty would mimic the Riverdale cheerleaders in the stands until she memorized the routines. She has a scrap book of River Vixens aesthetics. She has a book for everything. She wouldn’t be Betty Cooper if she didn’t.

“Thanks Jughead.” Her answer is stern. He half expects her to call him ‘Juggie’, but her body language is stand offish and the look on her face says that she wants to be anywhere but near him.

“So I ran into Sheriff Keller yesterday. He asked me if he could have my phone back to look through a few more things.” Jughead watches both Betty and Archie’s body language immediately change. Both stiffened at his words. Now he is not sure who is the one lying to him.

“We should go we’re almost late. Cheryl will not pleased if we are late.” Betty says. She grabs Veronica’s hand before she can speak.”Let’s go.” Betty gives Veronica a stern look.

“Bye boys. We’ll grab burgers after.” Veronica says cheerfully.

“Good luck girls.” Archie says to them.

 

“Okay what was that?” Veronica says trying to keep up with Betty’s power walking.

“I can’t do it. I can’t be around him and act like everything is fine. It’s too much. I could barely do it before, but that’s when I had hope for us.” Betty says sadly.

“There is still hope for you two B.”

“Then why was he kissing that girl?” Betty bites her lip, so that she can hold back the tears.

"He is confused. He doesn't know that you are his girlfriend. He knows that he had a girlfriend. He asked Archie and I yesterday if he had one?"

"What?" Betty cannot believe the words out of Veronica's mouth. Jughead asked if he had a girlfriend? He was kissing the Southside girl last night. She is edgy and comes from the same background as Jughead. Betty feels sick at the though that maybe that was not the first Jughead has kissed that girl. He wouldn't do that to her? Would he?

“You’re late.” Cheryl is waiting for the two of them with her arms folded.

“By one minute.” Veronica says annoyed.

“Woah stop right there.” Cheryl says to Betty. 

“What?”

“Betty are you well enough to go out there and perform?”

“Yes.”

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you look like shit.”

“How is that nice in anyway?” Betty asks annoyed.

“I stay at your house most nights. Your light is almost never off. Your cheap drug store concealer is not doing a good job of covering up those bags. Your eyes are redder than a junkie’s.”

“Cheryl she is fine. Betty and I just spent an hour practicing at her house. Betty can slay this routine in her sleep.” Betty is not sure what Cheryl she is going to get. the HBIC that is horrible to everyone around her or the real Cheryl that is an actual human being who cares about others.

“Don’t let me down Cooper.” Cheryl walks over to the other Vixens.

“Thanks Veronica.” Veronica spots Archie and Jughead in the bleachers.

“Anything for my girl! How do you feel about Jughead being here?”

“I am sure Archie forced him to come.”

“Or maybe he wanted to come support you.”

“Ladies get in formation.” Cheryl announces.

Principal Weatherbee and Mayor Mccoy take the stage.

“They are thanking their lucky stars that the baseball team made the state finals, so that we can put on this stupid Pep Rally and pretend like this town is not at war.” Veronica says.

“There is nothing like a dance routine and a Pussycat performance to make everybody brush all of the damage under the rug.” Betty says angrily.

The music begins to play. Veronica mouths ‘You got this’ to Betty. Betty smiles grateful to have such a supportive female friend in her life. 

Betty went through the motions during the routine. Normally she loves performing with the River Vixens, but nothing can take her away from her problems these days.

The routine ends and Betty holds the painfully forced smile on her face. She makes the mistake of looking in the crowd right at Archie and Jughead. She feels a tear slip out of her eye and she quickly wipes it hoping that nobody could see it from all of the way in the bleachers. She looks around for her parents and Polly, but she cannot see them anywhere. Her mother always makes them sit front and center. Something is off.

Betty does her rehearsed high kick on the way out.

“Betty, Veronica.” Hermoine Lodge comes running over in her very high Jimmy Choo heels.”Polly has gone into labor.”

“Betty you are riding with me.” Cheryl appears.

“I’m coming with you.” Veronica says and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“The Cooper/Blossom babies are being born, not the Cooper/Blossom/Lodge babies Veronica. Come on Betty.”

“Whatever I’ll tell the boys and then come meet you.” Veronica assures Betty. Before Betty can answer, Cheryl pulls Betty away from the ongoing Pep Rally.

Cheryl drives like a maniac on the way to the hospital and Betty fears for her life.

“Cheryl slow down!” Betty’s complaining about speed only made Cheryl press the gas pedal harder.

Betty looks down at her phone to see that she has twenty missed calls from her mom and twenty texts from her as well. A few calls from her dad.

Cheryl pulls up to the hospital and throws her keys at a random hospital intern.”Park it under a tree and you will receive no tip, but park it somewhere shady. Top up while parked, but back down when picking up.” Cheryl orders.

“Sorry.” Betty says to the very confused intern. Cheryl pulls Betty away before she can say anything else.

“Cheryl there is no valet at the hospital.”

“There is always valet.” 

“My mom said that they are in room 202. That’s upstairs.” Betty hates how familiar she has become with this place. She prays that she will never have to visit the ICU again. Right now she is here for a happy reason. Jughead is okay. Polly is okay. Soon there will be two babies added to the family. Something to finally be happy about.

Betty sees her dad and Mrs. Blossom sitting on opposite sides of the waiting room.”Hi dad.”

“I am going in there.” Cheryl says determined.

“Cheryl!” Mrs. Blossom says firmly.”She is in there with her mother. The rest of us must sit out here patiently.”

“Hell no! I am not letting my niece and nephew born without my face being the first that they see.”

“Only one of you is allowed to go in there.” Mr. Cooper says.

“It’s okay, let Cheryl go.” Betty says.

“Really?” Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Blossom, and Cheryl says in unison. 

Betty nods confidently.”Cheryl has been great to Polly during this pregnancy. She has earned this.”

Cheryl gives Betty a thankful smile before racing off to the delivery room.”That was very nice of you sweetheart.”

Betty knows how much these babies mean to Cheryl. She has had it worse than anyone this year. These babies are part of an optimistic future for Cheryl. Her light in a very dark year. Betty has no problem standing on the sidelines if this helps Cheryl heal.

“Betty.” Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and Jughead appear in the waiting room.

“You guys didn’t have to come.”

“We wanted to.” Archie says quietly. He is aware that they only pretend to be friends in front of Jughead, but she is grateful that he is here. His actions in the past week have been a huge improvement. 

“Thanks for being here.”

“Mr. Cooper.” A doctor motions Betty’s dad over.

“What’s that about?” Veronica asks.

“No idea.” Betty shrugs.

“Where is Cheryl?”

“She went into the delivery room.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kevin asks.

“Only one more person besides my mom was allowed to go and there is no fighting Cheryl Blossom. She deserves to be in there more than anyone.”

“I am starving I need some snacks.” Veronica says.

“Me too.” Kevin says following her.

“Betty do you need anything? Archie? Jughead?” Both boys shake their head no. Jughead never says no to food. Something is wrong.

“I’m not hungry thanks.”

Veronica and Kevin disappear leaving her alone with Archie and Jughead. Jughead sits across from her and picks up a magazine. Betty can tell he is not paying attention to it as he flips through the pages way too quick to even look at the pictures. Betty looks over at Archie who is biting his nails. The silence is killing her. She is actually debating going over and sitting with Penelope Blossom. That sounds much better than this.

“Neither of you answered me earlier when I brought up my phone.” Jughead breaks the silence. Betty’s throat goes dry and she turns red.

“Jug you probably just misplaced it and don't remember." Archie suggests.

“Then why did Sheriff Keller tell me that Betty has it?” Jughead drops the magazine and looks up at Betty.

“Betty-” Archie tries to avoid the situation with another lie, but Betty cuts him off.

“It’s okay Archie. Yes I have your phone Jughead.” Betty admits. She is sick of the lies.

“Why?” Jughead looks angry.

“I don’t know.” She did it to protect him. To protect him from his falling out with Archie. To protect him from getting overwhelmed. To protect his fragile heart. He has been through so much this year. Betty would do anything to not have him relive the pain even if it meant him hating her.

“Seriously? You told me that the police have my phone. You lied!” Betty pulls out Jughead’s phone and tosses it to him.

“I am sorry.” Betty says sincerely, a sea of tears pouring out of her eyes.

“Sorry for what? For lying to me? For keeping information from me? You know how much it has been torturing me not having my memories. Is this some sort of revenge for me ending our friendship?” Betty’s eyes are watering up and she doesn’t know what to say.”Come on hit me with your best excuse?” Betty's fists ball up. She is digging into her palm fighting the darkness and the tears at the same time. She gives up the battle with the tears to focus on fighting the darkness.

“Jug-” Archie tries his best to play mediator.

“No Archie, I need answers. I don’t know who I can trust anymore. This is ridiculous.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Jughead.” Betty is numb. She deserves his anger, but it still hurts like hell.

“Say that you didn’t drug Chuck Clayton and handcuff him in a hot tub.” Betty looks up at Jughead stunned. Does he remember?

“What?” 

“So it is true?” Betty can think of a million excuses to defend her actions, but she knows there are none. Her darkness. She can’t explain this in front of Archie. She has to face the consequences of her actions.

“Jughead-I." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Yes, it’s true.”

“Who are you?” Jughead asks disgusted."I don't know this person."

Betty doesn’t know herself anymore. Jughead is not the only person that is disgusted with who Betty has become. She used to get so frustrated with her family for being dishonest. She is the biggest hypocrite of them all.

“Polly is going to be here overnight.” Mr. Cooper reappears. Betty wipes the tears away quickly. She is grateful for her father's interruption. She doesn't know how much more of this conversation she can take. ”Your mother agrees that we should go home for the night, get some sleep, and come back in the morning.” Betty is grateful for her dad’s interruption.

“Let’s go!” Betty stands up quickly.

“Boys would you like a ride home?” Mr. Cooper asks and Betty shakes her head no at her dad.

“We are waiting for Veronica and Kevin. We don’t mind walking. Thank you Mr. Cooper.” Archie says.

“You kids get home safe.” Betty walks behind her dad. She passes Archie and Jughead with her swollen eyes. Jughead’s expression has softened a bit, but he still looks angry.

Betty turns her back on the boys and heads out of the hospital.

Jughead watched Betty’s signature ponytail following her father out of the waiting. Jughead wanted to chase after her and say he was sorry. He never wanted to see her cry as the result of him. He never wanted to see her cry period. He is too angry at her right now to go after her. She was supposed to be his ally.

“Oh Jug.”

“Where is she going?” Veronica asks.

“The babies won’t be here until the morning. She is leaving with her dad.” 

“I better go check on her.” Kevin says.

“You really should.” Archie says.

“What happened?” Veronica asks confused. Archie looks over at Jughead.

“Jughead that was harsh.” Veronica looks frustrated as the boys do not fill her in.

“I know.” Jughead regrets how mad he got at Betty. The clear hurt in her exhausted eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from getting worked up. Archie’s phone vibrates and he pulls it out to read a text. Archie sighs. Archie hands the phone to Veronica. They look at each other for a moment. Jughead feels frustration once again as people are keeping secrets from him right in front of his face.

“I can’t do this.” Archie says.”Jug she didn’t give you back your phone because she was protecting me. Protecting our friendship.”

“How?”

“I have been a terrible friend to you this year Jughead. I bailed on our fourth of July trip, so that I could have sex with Ms. Grundy.” Jughead looks at Archie confused and a bit grossed out.

“Ms. Grundy the music teacher?”

“Yes. It was a big mistake. The whole relationship.” Relationship? This is only getting weirder.”We didn't speak for a while after that. The night of the homecoming dance you went over to the Cooper’s with your dad for dinner." The thought of Jughead going to a school dance makes him laugh. The more he finds out, the less he recognizes himself. "Alice wanted to distract your dad while Veronica and I searched your dad’s trailer behind your back. We found nothing. Betty had no idea we did it, but it really hurt you when you found out. You have no idea how sorry I am-we both are for that.”

“One of the stupidest things I’ve ever done.” Veronica admits.

“And then when my dad got shot, I went absolutely off the charts psycho.” Jughead looks over at Veronica and she nods.

“It’s very true.”

“Since you joined the Serpents the night before, I blamed you. I was so awful to you Jughead. I said some awful things. Betty tried her best to get me to see reason, but I set out on this crazy revenge path. I gathered Chuck and some guys from the team to go to Southside High to confront the Serpents. Get some answers and then the fight broke out. I had no idea that Chuck brought a knife. I never knew that he would do that to you.” Jughead cannot believe what he is hearing.”I am so sorry Jughead. Betty kept trying to stop me. I should’ve listened to her. She was always on your side.” Jughead feels guilty knowing that he just got mad at her and now hearing that she tried to stop his attack. That explains why Betty was at Southside High.”She didn’t want you to find out about our falling out. We had this idea that maybe we could erase some of the painful memories from these last ten months out of your life.”

“What did you expect to happen if I got my memory back?”

“I don’t know. Betty and I were only trying to protect you.” Jughead can tell that he is being honest. Archie holds his phone out to Jughead revealing a text from Betty.

Betty: Arch, I deleted the message thread between you guys on his phone. Don’t worry, you're in the clear!

“And-about the Chuck situation, Veronica knows about that better than me since she was there.”

“You guys know about it?” Jughead asks confused.

“Are you talking about the hot tub ordeal?” Veronica asks.”How do you know about that?”

“I may have visited Chuck.”

“What?” Veronica and Archie say at the same time. Jughead still can’t wrap his mind around that Betty drugged him.

“Chuck had been sexually harassing girls around school including me. Betty made it her mission to get justice for us. It ended up going a bit far to get his confession.”

“You guys knew about it?” Jughead asks. 

“Ya we did.” Jughead feels bad about not giving Betty the benefit of the doubt.

“I knew about it?” Veronica and Archie both nod.

“She is the same Betty, she just went through a lot this year. We all did. I can promise you Jug that she has always been in your corner.” Jughead knows that Archie is right. No matter the situation, Betty has always been the first person to stick up for him. How could he have thought so badly of her.

“If you have to be angry at anyone, be angry at me.”

“Oh I am.” Jughead cannot believe this. The two people he trusts more than anyone have been lying to him.

“Kevin just texted me that he is spending the night at Betty’s. We can go to Pops still since the babies won’t be born until the morning.” Veronica says hopefully. 

“I am going to sleep at the trailer tonight.” Archie looks at Jughead devastated. Veronica puts her arm around Archie’s waist for support.“I just need some time to think. I need to give Sheriff Keller my phone too.”

“I get it. Don’t forget the meeting with my mom on Monday. You are always welcome at my house Jug.”

Jughead nods before heading out of the hospital disappointed. He runs his fingers along with his iPhone. His screensaver is a picture of Betty. A selfie of her wearing his beanie with a goofy smile on her face. He smiles at the photo wondering how this could have been taken. He makes up a scenario in his head of them working on a class project in her room. Jughead sitting at her desk and Betty laying on her bed. After getting bored of working on the project for so long, Betty takes the beanie off of Jughead's head and places it on her own. She is the only person who he would not get annoyed by taking his beanie.

How could he have been so awful to her?

He presses the home button ready to text her when the phone powers off. Dead battery. Just his luck.

Jughead puts the phone in his back pocket and heads for the sheriff’s station ready to pull away from everything for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the slow burn continues. I have never written such a long slow burn before, this is so hard!! I just want them to kiss and makeup for a lot of lost time. Poor Jughead is so confused and just wants to know the truth. Betty just keeps having shit thrown at her constantly like Jughead did in Season 1. Thanks for bearing with the angst! Next up we are going to get into the beginning of Chuck's trial. Again, the support I have gotten for this story is absolutely amazing! I try and respond to each comment as quickly as possible. Just know that every single message, comment, kudos, like is the best feeling in the world and I cannot thank my readers enough :)!


	8. It's all about the little victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha

_“Don’t stop Jug!” Jughead’s entire body is filled with ecstasy as he thrusts deeper into the beautiful blonde.”Right there. Oh my god Jug!” Betty's eyes are tightly shut and she is biting his lip. Wow she is so beautiful!_

_“Look at me.” He says. She opens her eyes.”Come with me.” She nods. He is almost there and he can tell she is too. “_

_Oh shit Juggie.” He smiles taking in the sight that he is bringing this much pleasure to Betty. He feels on top of the world. A high that can never be taken away from him._

_They lock eyes as they both reach their peak. Green eyes staring back at him as he comes undone. “I love you so much Jug.” He wants to tell her how much he loves her, but the words are physically stuck in his mouth. Jughead looks down at Betty and she is no longer naked. She is in her cheerleading uniform and covered in blood. She looks at him worried. “Betts.” “_

_Help!” She screams. Jughead is frozen in place as he can’t do anything. All of a sudden she is on top of him. He tries to reach out for her, but he can't reach her. He helplessly watches Betty scream._

Jughead shoots straight up off of the mattress covered in sweat. He looks over at his digital clock to see that it’s 4 in the morning.

That was a new nightmare. Since he got out of the hospital, he had nightmares about Betty being covered in blood every night.

 He would never tell anyone, but he has had quite a few naughty dreams about Betty in the past. This one was different. It felt so real. Almost like a memory.

Betty sat in front of her mirror brushing out her curls. She is wearing one of Jughead's shirts that she sleeps in every night and pajama shirts.

Betty spent a few hours tossing and turning in her bed, a new nightly routine. The moment she finally fell asleep one of the twins decided to wake up the entire house. Betty gave up on sleep by 4 in the morning. She got up and made enough breakfast to feed a small army. She decided that she would bring it to Archie’s later, an excuse to see Jughead. Even though he hates her right now, she still misses him. Even when he's mad at her she still wants to be in the same room as him.

By 5 AM Betty was sitting in front of her vanity brushing out her curls.

“You are up early Elizabeth.” Alice walks in making her daily morning entrance into Betty’s room a bit earlier than usual.

“So are you.” “I just gave Emma a bottle. Do you think that is the right dress and jacket for court?” Betty examines her black dress with a light pink collar that is laying neatly at the end of her bed.”Spring colors are more appropriate.” Alice goes into Betty’s closet pulling out a pastel yellow cardigan.

“I don’t think looking like an easter egg is appropriate either. I’ll wear my blazer.” Betty notions over to her navy blue jacket. Her mother smiles.

“Good choice.” Betty begins pulling her hair back and her mom grabs her hands.”Hair down darling. This is a big occasion.” Betty exhales not wanting to be reminded that she has to face Chuck Clayton today and re live the day she lost Jughead."Elizabeth that shirt is filthy by now, you need to let me wash it at least once."

"No!" Betty responds rapidly. She wears Jughead's shirt to bed every night with a pair of her own pajama shorts. The weather has gotten too warm for her to sleep in his flannel anymore. His shirt is the only article of clothing Betty refuses to wash because his scent is one of the few things that can make her sleep at night. Sometimes having his scent with her keeps her from falling apart.

"You are ridiculous sometimes Elizabeth." Betty refuses to wave a white flag in this battle. She feels like he is so far away even though he is only sleeping next door. Betty doesn't even want to think about how much space will be between them when his social worker sends him away. 

"This is a battle that you are not going to win mom." Alice reaches over Betty and grabs her concealer.

”Your under eyes are looking a bit rough, another layer should fix it.”

“Thanks Mom.” Betty says through her gritted teeth. Alice exits the room and a very insecure Betty sits in front of her mirror, hating what she sees. Betty grabs her pretty in pink lipstick and applies it. She is sick of looking at her reflection.

Betty quickly changes her clothes. She carefully folds Jughead's shirt and hides somewhere that her mom cannot find.

Betty grabs her purse, jacket, and heads downstairs. She grabs the plates full of the breakfast that she made.

She hasn’t seen Jughead since the hospital. Betty hated how much she let him down. She has no idea what to say to him or how to make it up to him. She knows one way to his heart, food.

Betty walks over to the familiar yellow house next door. The back door near the garage is always open. Betty open the side yard gate and walks past the garage. Betty pauses when she is near the door to the garage.

She debates going in there for a moment to talk to Jughead. He must be just as nervous for the trial today as she is.

He could be sleeping and she doesn't want to risk making him more angry. Betty opens the back door to the house instead.

She turns on the light and something glass smashes into the floor. “Holy shit Betty you scared the life out of me.” Archie's eyes are wide with his hands on his chest as he slows his breathing.

“Sorry.” Betty puts down the tupperware and looks for a dust pan.

“What are you doing here at 5:30 in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing hanging out in your kitchen in the dark at 5:30 in the morning?”

“Same.”

“I made breakfast. I couldn’t sleep, so I made way too much. There’s spanish omelets in here, raspberry muffins, bacon, and pan fried potatoes with bell pepper.”

“Wow thanks Betty.”

“How is he doing?” Betty blurts out. She could be a little more subtle.

“He hasn’t been here for a few days.” Betty looks at Archie puzzled.

“Why?”

“I told him the truth Betty. I told him about the shitty things I did. I told him that he was stabbed because of me.”

“Archie why would you do that?” Betty feels herself getting worked up. The majority of lies that she got caught up in is to protect their friendship.

“I can’t let you take all of this shit. It’s not fair. You are the one who’s always been there for him, not me. I am not the good guy and I shouldn’t be treated like one.” Betty''s anger dwindles down. She cannot believe she is standing in front of Archie Andrews. Her heart is filled with warmth. He risked his friendship with Jughead for her. 

"That’s really nice of you Archie. Thank you.” Betty places the food down.

“Betty I am really sorry.” Betty sighs.

“Archie-”

“No please Betty I am so sorry. You don’t understand. I get why you don’t want to be my friend. I really do. I have hurt Jughead bad, but I’ve never been accountable for the ways I have hurt you. Brushing you to the side and never treating you the way you deserve. I am happy that you and Jughead ended up together. I meant it when I said I wasn't good enough for you. And I'm glad I said it because that was the led to the beginning of something really beautiful, you and Jug. I can’t think of two better people to be together. I have done and said awful things to both of you. I felt left out when you two got together. You are-were my two best friends and suddenly you guys started hanging out with me. I was so used to it being the three of us hanging out, you and I hanging out, or Jughead and I hanging out. I was immature about you two hanging out and telling each other so much without me. There is no excuse for my behavior. You don’t have to ever forgive me Betty, but I have owed you this apology for a really long time.” Betty can hear how sincere his words sound. His actions still sting, but she is really moved by his apology. She has wanted to hear this for so long.

“Thank you Archie, I appreciate it. Really! I should get going.”

“Where are you going this early in the morning?” Archie notices that she is fully dressed for court.

“I’ll see you at the trial.” Betty opens the back door. “

Hey Betty?” She turns back to look at Archie.

”He felt really bad afterwards, at the hospital. He really loves you.”

“That’s sweet of you to say Archie.” Betty knows he has good intentions, but does not fully believe his words.

“Betty he’s loved you longer than you think.”

“Right. I’ll see you at the trial.” Betty shuts the door ready to go to her next destination.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jughead walked into the Andrews house not sure what he is expecting.”Well look what the cat dragged in.”

“Don’t you have a home?” Jughead smiles at Veronica Lodge who is drinking a cup of coffee in the living room wearing only Archie’s shirt.

“I don’t suppose you came back to kiss and makeup?”

“I came back because I have a meeting with Mary and Archie this morning.”

“You are a bit early. Two hours early to be exact.” Veronica holds up her phone showing Jughead the time.“Betty made breakfast.”

“That is nice of her.” He knew it was only matter of time that she would bring her up.”Is she doing okay?”

“Do you want the truth or the she’s doing fine answer?” Jughead grabs a raspberry muffin off of the plate on the counter.

“The truth I guess.”

“She’s a wreck.” Jughead didn’t know what he expected to hear. He had hoped that his words didn’t have too much effect on her. Who is he kidding? He saw the way she looked at him with devastated eyes when she left the hospital.

“I was too hard on her.” Jughead admits.

“I know everything is confusing right now, but she has the purest intentions. She is always on your side.” How does this new girl know so much about his friendship with Betty?

“I don’t know anything. I have no idea what to believe anymore.”

“Do you really believe that Betty would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you?”

“Of course not.” Jughead knows that Betty would never intentionally cause him pain, he was currently blinded by his own frustration and he took it out on her.

“Because I can’t help myself, a little birdy spotted you kissing a Southside girl.” Jughead drops his muffin onto the ground.

“It’s okay you only have eleven more to eat.” Vegas beats Jughead to the muffin.”So who is this Southside girl?”

“Are there any secrets in this damn town?” Jughead says frustrated. How would she know about this? Does Betty know about this?

“Too many, but spill the details Jones.” Jughead almost forgot about the stupid kiss. With all of the chaotic things going on in his life, this meaningless kiss was not a priority in his mind.

“This crazy girl who lives in the trailer park tried to tell me that she was my girlfriend. She kissed me and it was awkward. That’s it.”

“You didn’t kiss her back?”

“No! What is with the third degree? How do you know this information anyways?”

“I cannot disclose my source. Are you going to make amends with Archie anytime soon?”

“Was it Betty?” Jughead asks curiously.

“Maybe.” The smile on Veronica's face gives him away the answer to his question.

“How would Betty know?” Veronica puts her coffee mug down.

“Betty is going to kill me! She was going to the trailer park to bring you your phone. She saw that she was clearly interrupting something and left.” As if he didn’t all ready feel terrible. She was doing the right thing bringing him his phone, but instead saw Toni kissing him. He would have left too if he saw Betty kissing a guy. As if he didn't all ready feel like the world's biggest jerk.

Jughead also can’t help but feel upset that Betty saw this. Of course he doesn’t assume she is jealous, why would she be? He just doesn’t want her to have the impression that he is with Toni, or anyone.

“That girl is a lunatic, trying to use my memory loss to trick me into thinking that I was her boyfriend. I felt absolutely nothing when she kissed me. Hot Dog is a better kisser. Tell Betty it’s not true.”

“You can tell her yourself. Enjoy your muffins. Tell Betty her Spanish omelet is too die for as always.” Veronica winks at him before heading back upstairs. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty walks down the steep bus steps into the unfamiliar town.

She checks her phone to see that she has three hours until she is due in court. Betty copies the address from the notes in her phone and pastes them into google maps. “Take a right at Maple Street.”

Betty follows the directions until she lands in front of a green house. It is a cute family home with a porch swing and lots of colorful flowers.

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opens. Betty sighs in relief seeing the exact face she wanted to see.

“Betty Cooper?”

“Jelly Bean Jones.” Betty says with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Is Jug with you?” Jelly Bean whispers. “Unfortunately no. I came here because I think you should be at the trial to support him.”

“I want to see him so badly, but mom won’t take me. I need to see him Betty.”

“Jelly Bean, who is there?” Jelly Bean’s eyes widen.

“Hi Mrs. Jones.” Betty says in her most cheerful voice.

“Betty, what are you doing here?”

“Today is the first day of Chuck’s trial. Jughead is being put on the stand even though he doesn’t remember anything.”

“I am well aware.” Betty takes a deep breath. She still had a little bit of fight left in her.

“He needs his family. He needs all of the support that he can get.” Betty pleads.

“Please mom please!”

“If you don’t want to go Mrs. Jones that’s okay, but please don’t deny Jughead the chance to see his sister. I will pay for her bus ticket and I will see that she gets home myself.” Mrs. Jones crosses her arms as she thinks. Betty and Jelly Bean both give her hopeful looks.

“Get in the car you two before I change my mind.”

“Thank you so much!”

It is the small victories that keep Betty Cooper going.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Jughead kicked the rock in front of him as he and Archie walked to Pops. They are both dressed in suits ready for court.

“’Veronica said you got home a few hours ago. Are you back?”

“It depends on what your mom says.” Jughead says nervously. He is about to find out his fate, where his next place of residence is going to be.

“Right. How are you doing? You know after everything.” Archie has his hands in his pants pockets. Jughead can tell that he is nervous.s

“I had an interesting chat with your girlfriend this morning.”

“Sorry, Ronnie can be a bit nosy sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Jughead looks over at Archie and they both laugh. ”You have been really good to me since the incident and I don’t see why can’t we move past this.” Archie looks at Jughead hopefully. Archie has hosted him and has really been showing how sorry he is through his actions. “I guess you were right, losing my memory is a way for me to have a clean slate on some things. Maybe we can have a clean slate?” Jughead is not sure why he can't let go of things as easily with Betty. Maybe because he cares way too much when it comes to Betty.

“Yes I would love that. I am sorry Jug, truly. Thank you for this second chance. I am going to be the best friend that you deserve.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Speaking of best friends, are you planning on talking to her?”

“I don’t know what to say. I feel really bad. I know how protective she can be and I assumed the worst about her. Betty is keeping so many secrets and I don’t know why.”

“There is just a lot that you missed out on and she is not ready to open up about everything.”

“Open up about what?”

“I don’t know everything. Betty has not completely an open book this year like she used to be with me. Things changed this year. She is also about to testify against Chuck. That’s a lot for a fifteen year old girl to handle.”

“I didn’t know that she is testifying.”

“She has to. She is a key witness. I am testifying next week, but Betty’s is going to be way worse since she was there until the paramedics arrived. She didn't leave your side Jug unlike me,” Archie says sadly.

Jughead had a theory that his memory is gone because his brain was trying to shield the bad memories of that day from him. He didn’t think about how Betty has to live with reminders of every detail of that day in the Southside cafeteria in the back of her mind.

Jughead thinks of her screaming out for help in his nightmares and feels tears brimming in his eyes.

Archie opens the door to Pop’s and Jughead composes himself. “Hi mom.”

When Fred got shot Mary took over as Archie’s full time guardian. She comes by Riverdale a few days a week when she can get away from work in Chicago. “

Good morning boys. Jughead how are you feeling?”

“Anxious.” Jughead answers.

“I have good news.” The boys look at Mary interested.”I talked to your social worker Jughead. We came to an agreement that I can be your legal guardian. You can continue living with us. If you agree to this plan, we can have it finalized by the end of the week. This is only if you want to Jughead.” Archie looks over at Jughead excitedly. He gets to stay in Riverdale. He is not getting sent away.

”Mrs. Andrews I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, but you don’t have to do this for me. I can’t ask you to take on the responsibility of one more kid.”

“Jughead you’ve always been apart of the family. It would just be official now." Jughead remembers growing up the many times Mary made dinner for him. She spent the summers taking him and Archie to the beach or the water park upstate. She always made sure that Jughead was taken care of.

“We can officially be brothers.” Archie says excitedly.

“What do you say?” Mary asks Jughead.

“I would love that.”

“I would say welcome to family, but you’ve always been apart of it.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Jughead enters the courtroom nervously. He looks around for the familiar honey blonde hair. He just went to tell he that he's sorry and give her a hug, but he doesn’t see her anywhere.

“Where is my daughter?” Alice Cooper appears out of thin air.

“Hello to you too Mrs. C.”

“Where the hell is Betty? I am not messing around Jughead.”

“I didn’t think you were. I am sorry, but I have no idea where your daughter is.” Alice huffs and heads off to interrogate the next person about her daughter's location.

“What was that about?” Archie asks.

“She is looking for Betty.”

“She should be here by now. Ronnie where is Betty?”

“She just texted. She just parked.”

“Let’s get seats.” Archie sits in between Jughead and Veronica. Veronica saves two seats next to her for Kevin and Betty. Kevin and Cheryl rush in.

“Why is she here?” Veronica asks.

“A front row seat to the hottest show in town, the demise of Chuck Clayton. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Cheryl sits in the seat saved for Betty.

“Hey that’s for Betty.”

“Her reserved seat is up there.” Cheryl points to the empty witness stand.

“She can have my seat.” Jughead offers. Jughead gets up and he is shocked by his view. Betty enters the court room, alongside her his sister and mother. Jughead begins walking towards them.

“Order! Order in the court room. Everyone seated, let’s begin the trial.” Betty makes eye contact with him for a brief moment before she is pulled into a seat by Mrs. Cooper.  Jellybean and Jughead’s mom sit together a few rows behind him. Jughead walks back to his seat next to Archie.

Chuck Clayton is seated wearing a designer suit with perfect posture. Jughead feels sick at the site of him. He can only see his back, but he knows that Chuck has a smug smile on his face.

“Today we are here to try case 106748: the trial of Chuck Clayton on the charges of trespassing, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder. How does the accused plea?”

Chuck leans forward to the microphone. “Not guilty.” He says with a pep in his voice. There are groans in the court rooms and many eyes are rolled.

“What a dumbass.” Kevin says.”They could totally make this into a good SVU episode about sociopaths.”

“I would watch that.” Cheryl adds in. Jughead smiles. Kevin and Cheryl's commentary makes him feel a bit normal, not like somebody who is watching the guy that stabbed him on trial.

“Okay then. Does the prosecution want to state their case?”

“Yes your honor. We would like to call to the stand our first witness, Elizabeth Cooper.” Everyone’s eyes turn to Betty. She stands up and flattens out her dress. Jughead notices that she is not wearing her usual colorful wardrobe. Black is not her usual color. Jughead spots Betty's signature pink collar on her collar and smiles.

Betty makes her way to the stand. Betty places her hand on the bible. “Elizabeth Cooper do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth so help you god?”

“I do.” Betty says confidently.

“Good now let’s get started. Elizabeth you are a student at Riverdale high school correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why were you at Southside High school during the incident.”

“I had heard some of the boys talk about going to Southside High school to confront the Serpents.”

“Can you please name the boys who engaged in this conversation please?” Betty’s eyes move to Chuck Clayton. Jughead can see darkness in her eyes.

”Chuck Clayton, Jack Waters, Matthew Johnson, Robert Miller, Bradley Davis-" Betty pauses looking over Archie. Jughead and Veronica notice Archie nodding at Betty."And Archibald Andrews."

“Thank you Elizabeth. According to your phone records you called both Forsythe Jones and Archibald Andrews before heading over to Southside High School. Can you clarify why you made these phone calls?”

“I wanted to warn Jughe-Forsythe about the Riverdale High boys going to Southside High. I was worried.” Only Betty could make his real name sound so beautiful.

“Why did you feel the need to do that Elizabeth?”

“I wanted to warn and protect Fosythe. I called Archibald because I was desperate to change his mind.”

“Is that why you went to Southside High by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“What did you witness when you got to Southside High Betty?”

“I got to the cafeteria and there was a stand off going on. I don't know what had been said, but all I could see were letterman jackets facing serpent jackets.”

“And then what happened?”

“Fighting broke out. I don’t know who threw the fist punch. I was in shock. I was looking for Jughead-Forsythe- I am sorry, but saying his real name sounds too weird. Can I please refer to him as Jughead?”

“You may.” The judge says kindly.

"Thank you! I was looking around in the cafeteria for Jughead to make sure that he was safe-” Betty stops and takes a deep breath. Jughead can see her hand shaking and the other one curled in a ball. He notices that she does that when she is feeling anxious or upset. He wants to grab is so badly. Grab it, kiss it, and tell her that it’s okay.

“Please continue Ms. Cooper.” Betty composes herself.

“Sorry. I found Jughead in the middle of the chaos. I called out his name and he heard me. He looked over in my direction and that’s when Chuck Clayton appeared and stabbed Jughead in the abdomen.” Jughead shifted uncomfortably at Betty's discomfort.

“Did Jughead do anything to warrant the knife attack? Did he have anything that could have looked like a weapon in his hand or on himself?”

“No. He was unarmed. He wasn’t even throwing punches. The attack was a cowardly sneak attack.” Betty stares at Chuck with hatred in her eyes.

“Objection!!” The defense attorney calls out.”This is not the time or place for this girl’s personal opinions on my client.”

“Noted. Please keep your personal opinions out of your testimony Ms. Cooper.”

"To clarify Elizabeth, Chuck Clayton attacked Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third with a weapon without being provoked."

"Yes."

“What happened after that?” The defense attorney continues.

“Bradley Davis told the Riverdale high boys that they needed to leave. I was being held back by two Southside High boys, so I could not go over and help him.” Betty pauses for a moment, she is trying to compose herself. “They began to flee when Jack Waters slammed into Jughead causing him to fall back and hit his head on the concrete floor. The Southside High boys let go of me after the Riverdale High boys left. I ran to Jughead and I put pressure on his wounds until the paramedics arrived.”

“Wow I can’t even imagine. Thank you for being brave and honest with us Elizabeth.” Betty nods.”The prosecution would like to add evidence of a cell phone video that confirms everything Ms. Cooper has just said.”

“Roll the video.” The judge says.

“Before I play this, I have to give out a warning. This video is very disturbing. Any young ones in the room should have their eyes covered or be taken out for a short recess.” Jughead turns around to see his little sister staring intensely at the screen. She should not be watching this.

His mom takes action grabbing Jelly Bean's hand."No mom I want to see it." His mom whispers something to her and they walk out of the court room. Jughead wonders if they are going to come back.

He hears sound from the video and turns back around to watch the pixelated cell phone video. This person is definitely not a pro cinematographer.

“Jughead!” He hears Betty’s familiar voice.

Jughead is having an out of body experience as he watches Chuck Clayton stick the knife through his abdomen. Betty’s scream peirces the entire room.

Jughead has chills going up his arms. He looks up at Betty who is sobbing. She should not have to relive this. He has the privilege of not having to. He is not sure what is worth seeing the pain in her eyes on the stand or the pain in her eyes in the video. 

Jughead looks back at the screen. Betty is holding onto both of his wounds. They are talking, but he can’t make out what they are saying. She is looking at him with her warm green eyes. Jughead regrets ever questioning her motives. She has a reason for being quiet and secretive. He was not the only one going through a traumatic time.

Betty had held onto him as he bled out on the floor.  Seeing anyone get attacked in traumatizing. Seeing someone you know is even worse.

“No further questions your honor.” The prosecutor looks at Chuck with distaste.

“Does the defense have any questions for the witness?”

“As a matter of fact your honor I do.” Betty looks over at the prosecutor panicked. This can’t be good. “Ms. Cooper. I have been doing some research on you. 4.0 student, editor in chief of your school newspaper, head of the welcoming committee, cheerleader. Very impressive.”

“Thank you?” Betty says with a questioning look on her face. Jughead can picture Alice Cooper behind him beaming with pride as the lawyer reads off a few of Betty’s many accomplishments.

“What is your relationship with the victim Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third?”

“Objection your honor. The defense needs to be more specific.”

“Sustained. Please specify.”

“Ms. Cooper do you love Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers? Let me know what you think Betty is going to say in the comments or on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale!
> 
> I know nothing about court trials besides what I see on tv and in the movies, so sorry if I do not use the correct court terms.
> 
> I am sorry for not posting yesterday, I went to the beach for the day! However, I did get the chance while sitting in traffic on the way home to think and plot out more of the story for my readers and for my future fics! Again Thanks for the support :)!
> 
> Also I am looking for opinion!  
> I have two fic ideas that I am going to start writing after I finish this story, but I am not sure which one to write first. I’ll probably overlap the two with posting, but I am not sure which one to get a head start on. Both are AU’s. I have never really written an AU before and I am so excited!
> 
> Fic # 1 Spring Break Bughead: After the death of Archie’s father and bad breakup with his girlfriend Val, Cheryl Blossom flies her best friends Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones to Mexico for an all inclusive Spring Break extravaganza where they meet another threesome Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, and Kevin Keller at the resort.
> 
> Fic # 2 Hollywood Bughead: After his break up with Betty Cooper, Jughead fleas to California to go to film school and becomes one of the hottest screenwriters in Hollywood. Betty Cooper is a washed up actress struggling to save her career. She gets an audition for one of the hottest projects in town, but is not aware that she is auditioning for the part of herself.
> 
> So if any of you have good idea for titles for either fic or a preference on which one I should work on first that would be amazing! Thanks :)!


	9. The trial of Chuck Clayton or Betty Cooper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha. Sorry for any mistakes!

“Do you love Jughead Jones?” Yes. Betty wants to scream it for the world to hear, but she knows she can’t. She panics. Betty can feel herself beginning to sweat. She hates lying. She is the biggest advocate for the truth. This past year has turned her into a liar. She is buried so deep in her lies. She wants to tell the truth, but she knows that there will be no going back. Jughead definitely would never forgive her if she revealed the truth in such a public way.

She makes the mistake of looking down at Jughead whose eyes are locked on hers.

“Yes.” Betty catches her tongue quickly,”he has been one of my best friends since I was five years old. Of course I love him, he is like a brother to me.” Betty cringes at her words. A brother? Who has sex with their brother? Why would she say that? He is her boyfriend or ex boyfriend she's not sure. That is just gross.

“Incest.” Chuck coughs out. Betty cannot believe he is still being an immature douche while standing trial for attempted murder.

“Did you and the victim ever engage in sexual activity?” Alice Cooper leaps onto her feet. Oh no!

“How dare you! She is a fifteen year old girl!” Betty’s face turns bright red in embarrassment. For once she is grateful for her mother's craziness.

“Order! Mrs. Cooper, this is your first and final warning to not interrupt my court room. Only those who are allowed to can speak.” The prosecutor turns around to Mrs. Cooper and gives her an assuring look.

“The witnesses' mother is worried about her daughter and I agree with her objections. I object to that very inappropriate question. These are two minors and their sexual activity has no relevance to this case.”

“Due to the fact they are minors and the witnesses' legal guardian clearly objects to this question, objection sustained.” Betty let’s out a sigh of relief.

“Ms. Cooper what is your relation to my client Chuck Clayton?”

“We are classmates.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“It seems that you have quite a fascination with my client.” Betty can’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.“Did you on the night of September 15, 2016 walk into Pop Tate’s Chock-lit shoppe and interact with my client?”

“Yes.”

“And you asked him out on a date?”

“I wouldn’t call it a date.” Betty would never ask Chuck on a date genuinely. She hates him, so much. Her blood boils just at the mention of his name.

“Ms. Cooper that is not an answer.”

“Sure.”

“I need a yes or no answer.”

“Yes.” Betty avoids Jughead’s eye contact. She cannot believe that this is being brought up right now. Chuck is going down no matter what. He is pure evil blasting her in front of the entire court room.

“When my client arrived at the pool house at home of your classmate Ethel Muggs did you lure him into getting into the hot tub?”

“I can’t lure him into anything. Your client went into the hot tub on his own free will.” Betty shut her eyes, she knew that she just set herself up. One of her talents is publicly speaking. Today she can’t say the right thing.

“Then why did you put muscle relaxers in his drink?” The crowd in the court room gasps.

“I did it because I wanted to scare him. I wanted to get him to confess about all of the girls at school he had been sexually harassing.”

“Do you know that this is not only illegal, but morally wrong to drug a human being.”

“I don’t think that you can really talk to me about morals.” Betty bites back.

“Ms. Cooper please refrain from the commentary. You are here to answer questions. Is it true that you continued your grudge against Chuck Clayton?”

“If seeking justice is a grudge then I guess yes. Otherwise no, I didn't continue my grudge. I don't live my life thinking about how to ruin Chuck Clayton's life. He does that himself.” She cannot help it. She doesn't have a dumb grudge against Chuck. She is justified in hating him. She sees him every night in her nightmares stabbing Jughead. She disliked him for all of the years that he bullied Jughead. She disliked him when he hurt Veronica and other girls are her school. She disliked him for his stunt at Jughead's birthday. She hates him for taking Jughead away from her.

“Why did you physically assault my client on October 25, 2016 then?”

“That is a reach.” Betty says annoyed. Chuck has set her up for her to slap him and they both knew it. Betty glares at Chuck who sits in his chair smiling at her.

“Your honor this girl keeps avoiding my question.” The defense lawyer whines like a little kid. The Clayton’s are spending all of their money on a lawyer that whines like this?

“Hi excuse me, ya my name is Elizabeth Cooper not this girl. Yes I hit Chuck after he got in my face making vulgar comments to me. I should not have hit him, but honestly I don’t feel bad about it. Your client, Chuck Clayton sexually harasses women, bullies students, and stabbed an unarmed man. A man that would never hurt anyone! You just watched it on the videotape yourself and you are still up here defending him because money can buy anything. I am willing to testify the truth about what happened, but I refuse to be put on trial.” Betty gets up from her seat.

“Ms. Cooper I am not done.”

“I am!” Betty gets up. Chuck Clayton grabs her arm on her way out.

“I am taking you down with me.” He says in a giddy voice.

“Bring it on! I have nothing to lose.” Betty spits back.

“Seeing him forget you is just too sweet.” Betty blinks back tears before running out of the court room.

She doesn’t care about how much trouble she is going to get into. She doesn’t care about her mother yelling at her later for slipping up in the spotlight. She just needed to get away from there.

Betty runs in her heels out of the court room. Her breathing picks up and she knows she cannot deny the panic attack that is about to take over her body. Betty rushes past confused people in the court building. She bursts through the court doors and makes a beeline for the parking lot.

She stops in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Betty cannot hold in the scream that escapes her mouth.

Jughead had just watched Betty race out of the court room. The whole court room looked around stunned at the scene that had just taken place. 

He had no doubt in his mind that he should go after her. Alice Cooper rises to her feet. Jughead knows that she will only make Betty feel worse.

“Alice let Jughead go.” Hal Cooper says and Jughead gives him a thankful nod. Jughead quickly walks out of the courtroom. It is not his turn to testify for another hour.

He walks straight for the exit knowing that she all ready left.

He opens the door as he hears a loud scream. Betty! 

Jughead runs as fast as he can towards the noise. Two boys lay on the ground, one with a knife in his knee. The other with a bloody face. Both are okay, just beaten up.

Betty in on the ground curled up into a ball. Her entire body is shaking. ”Betts.” He says softly. He crouches down to her hoping that she will look up from her knees.”I’m here. It’s okay Betts.”

“Blood, so much blood.” Jughead puts his arms around Betty. “Stay. Stay with me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere Betts.” She looks up at him as if he startled her. He notices that her hands are red from how tightly balled up they are. He takes one of his hands and place it in hers. She releases the other one and Jughead notices the bloody crescent marks in her palms.

“What- What the hell?” Jughead looks behind him to see half of the court room approaching the scene. Betty buries her face into Jughead’s chest.

“Help- We need help.” Betty says quietly and Jughead holds her tighter.

Jughead turns around.”Can somebody get them some help please?”

Kevin runs away from the crowd.

“Don’t shut your eyes.”

“What was that Betts?”

“Stay with me.” He froze as her words sounded all too familiar. He had just heard some of them on the screen in the court room. Betty presses her face into his chest. Her arms wrap tightly around him.

“Betty they are all right.” Jughead looks up at the guys one he recognizes as a serpent that he has seen speaking to his dad before and another one is Chuck Clayton’s friend Robby Matthews.

“We’re fine.” The serpent says wincing from the pain of the knife in his knee.

“Ya Betty we’ll be okay, don’t worry.” Robby tries to reassure her. She looks up from Jughead’s chest at the boys.

“See Betts they are okay. I am okay.” She looks up at him and he nods at her.”I am right here and I am okay. I promise. Let’s get out of here okay?” Betty nods wordlessly.

He picks her up off of the ground. She is still in shock and can barely stand. Jughead can see the huge crowd behind them with their cameras out, he needs to get her out of here.

“Trust me Betts?” She nods. He picks her up bridal style and carries her away from the scene. Betty clutches onto the collar of his jacket.

After a block he feels his shirt become damp. He puts Betty down.

“Please don’t cry.” Jughead is desperate to do anything to make her tears go away.

“Are they really okay?”

“Yes they just got into a stupid brawl. Both of them are going to be okay. Let’s go get a milkshake?” He suggests.

“Don’t you have to testify in an hour?”

“I've got something more important to do.” A smile escapes Betty’s pink lips and Jughead smiles back.

“You are not getting in trouble for me Jug.”

“I have a feeling that the hearing is going to be postponed after the commotion outside of the court house.” 

Jughead opens Betty’s palms to reveal the nail marks that he had just discovered in the court house parking lot.

“Are you okay Betty?” Betty gives him a sad smile and he knows her answer. He kisses her palms. He realizes what he has done and pulls away from her.”I am sorry.” She smiles up at him and laughs.”What?” He asks her.

“Did you know that you’ve done that before?” Betty asks. It makes sense why he would get the courage to do something so intimate. He can't believe that he has done that before.

“Let’s go chat over milkshakes.” She grabs his hand as they walk hand in hand to Pop’s.

Jughead feels comfort at the familiar chime of the bells on the diner door.

“Whatever booth you want.” Betty leads them to a booth in the middle of the restaurant. She slips her jacket off not making eye contact. Her eyes are bloodshot red and she looks pale. She looks thinner.

“Betty when was the last time you ate?”

“I brought you guys breakfast this morning.”

“Yes and it was delicious thank you, but Betts are you eating?”

“You don’t have to pity me Jug-” 

“Good afternoon you two. What can I get you?” Pop asks.

“Just a strawberry shake for me please.” Betty answers and Jughead is grateful that she is at least ordering a shake.

“The usual for you Jughead?”

“Of course.” Jughead answers. Pop disappears.

“I’ll eat the strawberry on my shake okay.” Betty agrees.

“Promise?”

“Would you believe me if I say yes?” He heard her underlying tone. She wanted to know if he still trusts her.

“Yes.” Some color returns to Betty’s face as her cheeks turn a tint of pink matching her lips.”Betty I’m-”

“Jughead.” He shuts his eyes in frustration at getting interrupted again. 

Once he registers the voice his frustration goes away.

“JB?” Jughead turns around to see his little sister running towards him. He gets up from the booth waiting to receive his little sister’s hug, his mom trailing behind her slowly.”What are you doing here?”

He remembers Jelly Bean and his mom walking into the court room with Betty.

Jughead looks down at the booth to see that it is now empty with Betty’s milkshake sitting without the strawberry on top. Jughead looks over his sister’s shoulder to see Betty at the entrance. She smiles at Jughead as she pops the strawberry in her mouth.

Jughead hears the familiar chime at the door as Betty disappears.

“Betty came to Toledo this morning and convinced mom to let us come see your trial.” Jughead smiles. She is the guardian angel that he doesn’t deserve.

“You really like her don’t you Jug?” Jelly Bean asks.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Jughead asks avoiding the question.

“We aren’t staying long.” Jughead’s mom 

“I’m hungry mom.”

“Okay Jelly Bean we can stay and eat.”

“You’re the best.” Jelly Bean gives their mom a hug.

“I need the restroom just order me a-”

“Turkey burger no tomatoes and a neapolitan shake.” Jughead recites his mother’s usual order.

“I’ll be right back.” As soon as their mom was out of sight Jelly Bean leaned forward.

“Jug you have to take me to dad.”

“That’s not a good idea JB.”

“Please? I haven’t seen him in two years. Please if we go quick we will have enough time before mom catches up.” Jughead sighs. He hasn’t even worked up the courage to visit him yet. His sister has no idea how bad off their dad has been the past few years. Jughead is glad that she hasn't seen him in his constant drunken state. When Jughead sees his sister's sad eyes, he knows that he can't say no to her.

“We have to go quick.”

Jughead pulls out his wallet and throws money down onto the counter.”Hold the burger Pop, I’ll be back later.” Jughead says on his way out.

“Jughead your change!”

“Just put it towards a future meal.”

Jughead and Jelly Bean run to the sheriff’s station hoping to buy some time before their mom storms in and takes Jelly Bean away.

Jughead knows that they won’t have to deal with Sheriff Keller because he is busy dealing with the fight that happened in front of the court house.

Jughead walks in and instantly recognizes one of the men as the officer that sat in his hospital room with him.

“Can we see my dad?”

“Sure. Good to see you're doing well Jughead.” Jughead smiles awkwardly as they follow him back to the cell block.

“You have a visitor FP.” FP sits up and his eyes are stunned.

“Hey dad.” Jughead says. FP’s eyes begin getting misty.

“Jughead? Jelly Bean?”

“Hi daddy.” Jelly Bean says shyly.

“What are you guys doing here? Where is your mother?”

“Probably on our heels, so we don’t have much time. This was Jelly Bean’s idea.”

“Right.” 

“I miss you daddy.”

“I miss you too sweetheart. Both of you.” FP looks at Jughead hopefully.

“Betty said that you had stopped drinking and started working with Fred again.”

“Yes that’s right. How’s Betty.”

“She got mom and I to come here.” Jelly Bean says excitedly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from that girl.”

“Forsythe, Forsythia.” Mrs. Jones come running into the cell block.

“Hello Gladys.” FP says with a smirk on his face. Gladys scowls at him.

“FP.” Gladys rolls her eyes as she says his name.”Jelly Bean get in the car we are leaving now. This was a mistake!”

“Mom-”

“This town is toxic. This,” Gladys references their current situation,”this is toxic. Say goodbye Jelly Bean we’re leaving.” Tears are streaming down Jelly Bean’s face and Jughead’s heart is breaking. This is de ja vu.

“Mom please don’t leave. Please?” Jughead begs.

“Let them go Jughead.” His father says.

“Like I am going to listen to the convict.” Jughead snaps at his dad. 

He runs after his mom and sister. Jughead’s brain is flashing back and forth between the day his mom dragged a crying Jelly Bean away from him and this current moment.

“I love you Jughead.”

“I love you too JB.” Mrs. Jones slammed the car door shut and drove off quickly leaving Jughead in the dust.

“Hey Jughead.” Kevin Keller appears outside of the station.”Have you seen Betty?”

“We were just at Pop’s, but my mom and sister showed up and she slipped out. I don’t know where she went.”

“Nobody does. Alice has a man hunt going on all over town looking for the two of you. That’s why I am here.”

“She is not here. We were at Pop’s about fifteen minutes ago which means she couldn’t have gotten too far.”

Kevin and Jughead searched different spots around town, looking for Betty. They continuously ran into people looking for her. Betty has a lot of people that care about her.

Where would Betty go? When they were kids and Betty would want to escape from her parents, she would come over to Jughead’s and they would hang out, until she had to go home before curfew. They would sit and talk in his treehouse. Lightbulb.

“I think I know where she is Kevin.”

“Let’s go.”

Jughead and Kevin approach his old house located near the river.

“Why would Betty be here?”

“Not here.” They walk down the path getting close to the river. They come upon a hidden tree house. Jughead breathes a sigh of relief as he spots Betty sitting up in the old tree house.

“How did you know she would be here?” Kevin asks amazed.

“Intuition.”

“This is some soul mate shit.” Jughead looks at Kevin confused.

“Oh right, well it’s no secret you are madly in love with the girl.”

“I am not!” Jughead can’t even believe the lie that is coming out of his mouth.”Betty.” Jughead says her name softly.

“Juggie?” Betty peaks her head out of the treehouse. Kevin awkwardly waves.”Kev.”

“Can we come up?” Jughead asks.

“It’s your tree house Jug.”

"Not anymore, but we're coming up anyways." Jughead and Kevin climb up the wooden ladder.

“It’s my two favorite boys. What’s up?” Betty says in a casual tone. Jughead and Kevin look at each other unsure of what to say. Betty has pulled herself together and she looks unusually happy. Jughead cannot understand for the life of him how Betty can put on this act all of the time. He has been around her for long enough to see the cracks.

“There are a lot of people out looking for you right now Betts.” Betty rolls her eyes.

“I can’t go anywhere anymore. My mom is too much.”

“At least she cares.” Jughead jokes and she looks at the two boys sadly.

“Wow I am such a jerk complaining about my mom. Sorry guys,” Betty says referring to the fact that both boys have been abandoned by their mothers.

When Jughead’s mom left, Kevin had sat beside him one day in class. He told him about the day his mom left when he was five years old. Jughead had appreciated his raw honesty. He knew that Kevin was the only person that could ever understand what he was going through. The only times they did talk was because they were mutual friends of Betty. Betty is friends with everyone.

“Betty you have every reason to complain about her, your mom is bat shit crazy.”

“But she loves you.” Jughead adds in.

“Let’s go home before she puts out an amber alert.” Betty says annoyed.”Thanks boys for finding me before she does.”

The three walk back onto the residential road. Kevin and Betty begin talking about some pop culture reference that Jughead hasn’t heard of, but he smiles as he walks with his friends.

Suddenly a station wagon cuts them off in their path almost taking them out.”Get in the car Betty!”

“Oh my god Mom!”

“Get in now.”

“Okay okay.” Betty’s quickly hugs Kevin. She looks over at Jughead and gives him a hug. She lingers for a bit and he lets her. He enjoys it.”Thanks Juggie. I’m sorry.”

“Bet-”

Alice blares the horn and they jump.”Jesus christ mom I’m coming!”

Betty gets in the car and slams the door shut and then Alice Cooper speeds off fast than Mrs. Jones just did. The theme of the day is women speeding away from Jughead.

“Rude she didn’t even offer us a ride home.” Jughead looks over at Kevin wondering how he always thinks of jokes on the spot.

“I don’t remember you being funny.”

“You must have hit your head pretty hard then.” Jughead smiles. Finally somebody with a real sense of humor. He now understands why they are friends.”I miss Betty all ready. She would have totally hit my arm after I said that joke.” Jughead can totally picture the scenario in his head.”I can’t even bring up her name without you turning redder than Cheryl Blossom’s lipstick.”

“Shut up.”

______________________________________________________________________

Alice’s tires screeched as she pulled into the parking lot of the police station at a frightening speed. Alice pulls into a parking spot and slams on the brakes.

“Why are we here?”

“You are here to apologize for the stunt you just pulled in the court room.”

“You have always told me to stick up for myself. You wanted me to stand up to and never talk to Archie and Veronica again, so why is this any different?”

“You embarrassed yourself up there and your family.” The words stung. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her family. She is sick of her mother’s bullying.

“You do a good job of that yourself mom. I am not perfect! Our family is not perfect! You and dad had a baby at sixteen that you gave away. Then Polly got pregnant at sixteen. Forgive me for wanting to create my own path.”

“You are on the path of self destruction Elizabeth.”

“Why is nothing I ever do good enough for you mom?” Betty asks with a mixture of sadness and anger.

“We will discuss this at home.” Betty’s mom says as she looks around at their public surrounding.

“I am not going in there.” Betty stands her ground.

“Oh yes you are, I am your mother and you are a minor.”

“Well it’s a good thing I turn sixteen next week. Ya that’s right it’s my birthday, which I know you forgot about. Sixteen also happens to be the age that you can be legally emancipated at.” Alice laughs.

“Oh the teenage dramatics and threats. Good luck getting the state to clear that.”

“A mother puts her daughter who doesn’t suffer from ADD on Adderall and countless other prescriptions. A sister who just had babies with her third cousin. A father stole files from a murder case. My mentally unstable mother who threw a brick through the window of her own business at her husband.” Betty feels bad at how brutal she is being.”Oh I have a case mother and I am not messing around. I love you mom, but I am not your robot. You cannot control me!”

Betty turns on her heels.”Get back here young lady or I will send the cops after you this time.” Betty turns back around and crosses her arms.

“I will turn around if you take me straight home?” 

“You are going straight to your room.”

“Yes, let the grounding commence.” Betty says annoyed. Actually being grounded doesn’t sound all that bad right now.

When Betty gets home she slams the passenger side door.

“Your room now Elizabeth!”

Betty obeys her mother as she runs up to her room.

She slams her door. Betty feels her entire body fill up with rage. 

She examines her clean and perfectly girly room. Her mind is filling up with all of the ugliness of the past year. Finding out Polly had been put away in an insane asylum, Jason’s murder, Archie rejecting her, Her parents almost divorce, her habit of digging her nails into her palm, the hot tub incident with Chuck, finding Polly at the asylum, Jughead getting stabbed, and him forgetting her.

Chuck’s words played on repeat in her mind.”Seeing him forget you is just too sweet.” Her head is now being fogged by darkness.

She starts with throwing her mirror to the ground. She rips to L off of her wall followed by the o, v, and e. She rips all of her pictures off of her vanity.

She picks up anything she can find and throws it. She tears apart everything in her room from her dresser to her wallpaper.

Betty has no idea how long she has been throwing everything around for, but she continues as she keeps finding things to break.

She feels strong arms wrap around her waist that lift her off of the ground. She tries her best to fight off the arms.

“Get off of me!”

“No.” The voice responds. Betty’s brain is still fogged up. She is angry. She can never have him and she doesn’t want him around her like this.

“Go away! Go away now!” She warns.

“No Betty.” The voice is stern. Betty elbows him in the stomach.

“Ow fuck.” All of the darkness escapes from Betty’s brain as she realizes what she’s done. His grip loosens and Betty begins crying.

“I am so sorry Jug. I didn’t mean to.” He lets her down. She turns around to see him clutching his abdomen where his stab wound is.

“It’s okay Betty.”

“It’s not okay!” Betty notices Archie, Polly, Cheryl, and Veronica standing in her doorway terrified. Betty looks around at her trashed room.”Get out!” Betty yells in embarrassment.

“Betty we’re not going any-”

“Get the hell out!” Betty slams the door on them. She turns around rememrbing that Jughead is there.”You too!” He reaches for her hand and she rejects him.”I said get out!”

“Betty please?” He looks at her with pleading eyes. She is so broken.

“I don’t want you here. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Okay.” Jughead says defeated. 

He heads for her door sadly. Normally Betty would never be this awful to him, but she is not in the right state of mind. 

Jughead’s hand touches the door handle when he hesitates. Betty wishes he would just leave all ready.

He betrays her verbal wishes and turns back around.

“Jughead-”

Jughead wraps his toned arms around her.”I am leaving Betts I promise. You’re my best friend.” Friend, the word stung worse than when she got attacked by a bee hive that Archie had accidentally stepped on in the fourth grade.”Come get me when you’re ready.” He sweetly places a kiss on her forehead, something Jughead had only done when they were really little.

Betty puts her hand to her forehead to feel where Jughead had kissed her as he leaves her room.

He opens the door revealing Archie, Polly, Cheryl, and Veronica all staring at them in amusement.

“Betty asked for privacy, let’s respect it.” Jughead shuts the door behind him.

She examines the mess around and Betty collapses onto her bed exhausted. She is too tired to care about the consequences of her outburst.

Betty Cooper has finally lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she said she loved him, but then she had to add onto it!
> 
> Betty has finally lost it :(. Considering what these kids have been through by age 16 I am surprised they all don't snap. 
> 
> Next up: Betty's condition puts Jughead's quest to regain his memories on hold and the beginning of Betty's sixteenth birthday.
> 
> Also thanks everyone for voting for my next story, looks like Spring Break is the winner!


	10. Impulsive Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Warning: Mention of self harm & suicide in this chapter. If this upsets you in anyway then I encourage you to skip this chapter!

Veronica, Archie, and Jughead sat on the couch. Veronica has her iPad in her hand where she is writing notes.

“Okay we need to make this the best birthday ever.”

“I don’t think Betty is in the right mind set for a party right now.” Jughead says carefully. 

“A fun birthday party is exactly what Betty needs right now. She needs her friends to show how much we adore her. Besides Mrs. Cooper had the idea of throwing a small party before. Inner circle only.” Jughead rolls his eyes and sits back knowing that nothing he says will change Veronica's mind.

The past week has been really rough. Jughead has not spoken to Betty since the incident in her room. He has shifted his focus from recovering his memories to figuring out how to help Betty. He has spent endless hours doing research. He knew about her anxiety before, but he wasn't aware of how bad it had gotten. She had told him when she was diagnosed when she was twelve. She made him promise not to tell Archie as she cried on his shoulder. She felt that she was letting her mom down by having anxiety.He should have seen it before. 

Jughead should have helped Betty sooner. He could tell that she was struggling with something. She has been quiet she has been recently. Always looking tired and worn out. 

He had spent a lot of time researching about anxiety in middle school, but he had never seen Betty like this. A dark side. No research could tell him how to handle this, how to stop her from self harming, how to get her to talk to him again. He wants to fix her so badly.

“Mrs. Cooper throws Betty a mediocre birthday party every year. Betty stopped liking those parties when she turned eleven.”

“She needs normalcy.” Veronica looks over Archie expecting him to defend her.

“Ya the more normal we make it, the less uncomfortable she will feel.”

“If she doesn’t like Mrs. Cooper’s birthday celebrations, let’s throw her one she will actually like.” This sounds like an even worse idea. Veronica dials a number on her phone. Who is she calling?”Reggie darling it’s Veronica. I have been craving one of your ragers. Well my girl Betty’s sweet sixteen is this weekend, it would be the perfect occasion. Mhm. You are the best.” Archie rolls his eyes.”Yes to everything except the birthday kiss.” Jughead shifts uncomfortably.”I will be over to plan. Alcohol will be on daddy. I’ll see you tomorrow Reggie, bye.”

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“You will see Jughead Jones, I put the sweet in sweet sixteen.” Jughead knows better than anyone how dangerous alcohol is. Betty is unstable right now. This is dangerous territory.

“Has she spoken to you yet Jug?” Archie asks.

“No. Has she spoken to you guys?” Veronica shakers her head sadly. Archie laughs.

“She is dead quiet in class and then she sneaks off during any free time to work on planning for Spring Fling. Anytime I try to talk to her she makes an excuse about needing to publish a Blue and Gold article or booking the photographer for the dance.” 

“Why is that funny?” Jughead refers to Archie laughing at his question.

“Betty hates my guts, she wouldn’t talk to me.”

“Betty could never hate you.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Archiekins she doesn’t hate you. She is just disappointed.”

“Why is she mad?”

“I wasn’t just a shitty friend to you Jug. I really fucked up with Betty, on many occasions.” Jughead nods understanding.

“I just hate that we can’t do anything to help her.” Veronica says.

“We can’t force her to talk to us.” Jughead and Veronica look at Archie surprised that something mature came out of his mouth.

“Well let’s make this the best birthday ever, so that she can go back to being the beautiful bubbly Betty Cooper that we know and love.” Oh if only it were that easy.

Tired of talking in circles about how throwing a birthday rager for Betty is a bad idea, Jughead gets up from the couch and retreats back to the garage. 

He stops and looks up at Betty’s window. Jughead does this every time he goes outside, hoping that he can get even the smallest glimpse of her.

Her curtains are still shut tight. Jughead walks back to the garage ready to do some more research.

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty stared at the clock noticing that she managed to fall asleep for a few hours. It is now her sixteenth birthday.

Betty gets out of bed and walks into her closet to change into some black leggings. She opens her t-shirt drawer. She pulls out a baby blue t shirt. She puts her hair up in her signature tight ponytail.

Betty slips on her running shoes before sneaking out of her room. It is early enough, so her family won’t hear her.

Betty ran away from her home quickly. She has been going out on a lot of morning runs lately. She finds her run to be therapeutic. A temporary escape from reality. The only time that she is not being hovered over by people walking on eggshells around her waiting for her to snap again.

Her mother drove her directly to the hospital after she trashed her room. Betty spent an entire day taking psychological tests. She spent the night in the psychiatric ward. 

Her mom has her on a strict schedule driving her to therapy every day, but Betty barely says anything to the therapist. That is not going to fix her. A therapist cannot make Jughead love her.

Betty stops quickly as she realizes she is about to run straight into Sweetwater river. She catches herself at the very last second. Betty balances herself, so that she does not slip into the fast rushing water. She had been sprinting so quickly while lost in her thoughts that she almost took the death plunge in the river. Everyone knows that the river is dangerous until the afternoon. The current is too strong for even the best swimmers.

Betty stares down at the water. A 'what if' scenario plays in her mind. She is dangerous. What she did to her room is just the beginning. She momentarily wishes that she had just plunged into the water. 

Betty lifts her foot up ready to step into the water. There is a war going on and she is not strong enough. Her foot dips into the freezing cold water. Her entire body is shaking as she lifts her other foot up, ready to be swept away by the current. 

She feels strong arms pull her back away from the water. She falls back on top of someone.

Startled Betty jumps up to her feet.”Jughead.” She says startled. She holds out her hand to help him up and he takes it.

“What were you doing Betty?” Jughead yells.

“I am out on my morning run?”

“Why the hell were you about to take the deathly plunge into Sweet water River?” He is angry, she can hear it in his voice.

“I wasn’t.” 

“As someone who has been here many times at the exact same time, I know exactly what you were about to do.” He had never told her this before. Betty felt like she has just been crushed by a pile of bricks. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes.

He sits down on the river’s edge and she sits beside him.

“Juggie you’ve thought about…”  
“Yes.” He is no longer yelling at her.

“How many times?”

“I have been here a few more times than I proud of.”

“Jug why didn’t you say anything?

“Why didn’t you?” Betty completely understands where he is coming from.

“Why didn’t you-what made you not go through with it?”

“You.” Betty feels her heart flutter. Jughead looks embarrassed.”And Archie, Jelly Bean, and even my dad. I knew he couldn’t handle losing anybody else.”

“Is your wound okay?” Betty says as she remembers falling on top of him and the painful memory of her elbowing his wound in her room. 

“I am fine Betts. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I haven’t had these thoughts before, it was impulsive and stupid. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Betty I won’t tell anyone as long as you promise to talk to me whenever you think about jumping into the river again?”

“I promise.”

“I am serious Betty. I am sorry I yelled at you, but the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me.” Betty looks up at Jughead with hopeful and confused eyes.

“Really?” She whispers. Her eyes are glowing as the sparkle returns to them.

“Absolutely. I can’t imagine a life without you in it, Betty.” Jughead's cheeks turn red at the admission.

“I feel the same way Juggie.” Betty wraps her arms around Jughead. She never gets sick of inhaling his scent.

“Betts.” Betty continues to hold onto him as she looks up into his blue eyes.”I am really sorry and before you say anything, no I am not doing this because of what I just saw. I have been wanting to apologize since the moment you walked out of the hospital. I took out my frustration on you and that’s not fair. I never realized that even though you aren’t the one that got stabbed at Southside High, you got hurt too.”

“Keeping your phone from you was wrong. I was wrong. What I did to Chuck, to my room. I was so mean to you Jug, you didn't deserve it. I am so sorry that I hurt you." Betty's fingers trace lightly over his wound."I hate myself for it. I have this darkness in me that I can’t control. I can feel myself slipping away and I can’t catch myself. It’s like I turn into a completely different person. I have no control. I understand if you never want to talk to me again.”

“Betty sometimes you are the only person I want to talk to. We all have a bit of darkness in us. You need to stop taking on everything and keeping things to yourself. “

“You’re right.” Betty looks around at their empty surrounding.”Hey Jug what are you doing out here anyways?”

“I saw you leaving your house. I was selfish and decided to chase you to see if you’d finally talk to me.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.” Betty smiled feeling the most comfortable she has in months. She just wanted to spend the entire day in this happy place.

“Thanks Jughead.”

“For what?”

“For being my rock.”

“Happy Birthday Betts.”

“You remembered my birthday?” She looks up at him excitedly.

“Of course. That’s one thing I’ll never forget.” Betty rests her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. Sixteen may be sweet after all.

_______________________________________________________________________

After an hour Jughead and Betty began trecking back to their neighborhood, so that Betty can be home in time for her mom to take her to her driver's license test.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you, but I got good news from my social worker.” Jughead can see the anxious look on Betty's face. "Mary Andrews is going to be my legal guardian. Looks like you’re stuck with me in Riverdale.” Jughead looks at Betty nervously. Her eyes light up and a big smile spreads across her face.

Jughead feels warmth as he sees her reaction. He feels a tingly feeling in his stomach as he stares at her lips.”That’s the best news ever Juggie!” He wants to do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face forever.”Does that mean you get to come back to Riverdale High next year?”

“Ya it does.”

“This is so exciting. The Blue and Gold has missed you.”

"Lots of future stories and investigations for us." Jughead looks at Betty for her response. He threw the word future in there on purpose.

"Lots to look forward to." Jughead feels a sense of ease at her words. He really wants to believe that her actions this morning we're impulsive. It kills him to think that Betty would ever want to hurt herself. They have more in common than he realized.

Betty laces their fingers together and Jughead freezes. He wonders if Betty knows what she just did. She hadn't held hands with him since they were five years old, not that he's complaining. He likes this.

They walk hand in hand until they reach Betty's house. Jughead feels bummed as they reach her house. He would spend all of his time with her if he could.”Good luck on your driving test. You’re going to do great.”

“Thanks Juggie. Are you coming over later?”

“Ya your mom invited Archie, Veronica, and I. Is that okay with you?” He watches her carefully. She nods.

“Ya. I am ready to see them again.”

“If it gets too much or you get uncomfortable just give me the signal.” Jughead references their secret signal. In the third grade, Betty and Jughead came up with the idea that they would show each other crossed fingers whenever they needed help or just wanted the other one to come over. They have been using it for years. Betty nods with a closed mouth smile. She looks so adorable.

She holds up two crossed fingers."Got it."

“Now go ace that test I’ll see you tonight birthday girl.” Jughead watched as Betty ran into her house.

Jughead quickly headed back to the garage. He had been working on Betty’s birthday present for a few weeks. He wanted to get her the perfect gift. He had a few years worth of presents to make up for.

He spends another hour working to put together the final touches. He needs to get her something else. Her gift cannot be anything less than perfect. After what he witnessed this morning, he wants Betty to know how important she is. How loved she is.

There is a knock on the door and Jughead runs to answer it.”Good morning.” Veronica is all ready dressed and in full make up.

Jughead had raced out of the garage this morning after he heard the front door to the Cooper house. He slipped on his converse so quickly as he raced after her in his flannel and sweatpants. He knew that Betty went on her daily early morning runs and today was the day he finally worked up the courage to go after her. It’s crazy how fate works.

“Get out of your pjs we’re going shopping.”

“I would rather do anything else.”

“It is up to us to make sure that Betty has the best birthday ever. I’ll warm up the car. You have five minutes.” Jughead groans. She holds up a coffee and some donuts from Pop’s.”These are all yours if you get in my car.”

Jughead get ready quickly, nothing motivates him more than food.

He walks outside and slips into the passenger's side of Veronica’s BMW.

“Archie’s not coming?”

“No he is a bit uncomfortable with today, since he and Betty aren’t on good terms. He is going to give her space today.” Jughead nods understanding.”Ugh I love this song.” Veronica turns up the radio and she sings along to a horrible pop song. Was the music industry this bad a year ago?

Veronica has her car valeted downtown. 

Veronica pulls out a list written on pink and yellow stationary, obviously written by Mrs. Cooper.

“This is Betty’s favorite store.” Veronica says excitedly as they step into the shop.

The store has Betty written all over it. It has baby blue floral wall paper with pastel colored clothing organized by color neatly organized throughout the store.

“Have you gotten her a present yet?” Veronica asks jughead as she browses through the sun dresses.

“Maybe.”

“What’d you get her?” Veronica asks excitedly.

“Nothing big. I need to get her something else. Maybe there is something in here.”

Jughead wanders over to the jewelry section. He looks at the necklaces, but nothing stands out. Jughead looks at the bracelets. His eyes fall onto a silver bracelet that has small crossed fingers charm hanging off of the chain. Their signal. This is perfect. There is a bowl of charms next to it that you can add onto the bracelets. He sees letters and he fishes out the letter B.

“What are you looking at?” Veronica appears.

“I am just going to get her a bracelet.”

“Aw how cute.”

“It’s just a bracelet.” Jughead says defensively.

“You are so red right now. Omg do you like Betty?” He needs to work on not letting his face turn red whenever somebody mentions Betty. Why do people keep interrogating him about liking Betty?

“No.” Jughead lies. Her face lights up and Jughead rolls his eyes.”I am going to buy this.” 

Veronica follows him to the check out counter.”Buying this for someone special?” The cashier asks Jughead. He feels his cheeks heat up as Veronica watches him.

“Yes he is.” Veronica answers for him.

“Would you like me to add this charm to the bracelet for you?”

“Yes please.” Jughead answers shyly.

Veronica checks out after Jughead

He looks in the bag at the perfectly gift wrapped bracelet. He hopes she’ll like it.

“All right lover boy we need to go to the party store and then we can go home.” Jughead rolls his eyes at her nickname.

Mrs. Cooper had a long list of items from the party store. Jughead went to the balloon bar to get Betty the overpriced pink foil balloons that spell out ‘16′ that Mrs. Cooper requested. 

Veronica went through the store and picked up the rest of the items on the list.”Here you go.” The party store employee hands Jughead the huge pink balloons.

He hears a giggle behind him. Jughead turns around and Veronica has her phone out snapping a picture before he can object.

“Delete that!”

“No way! I am sending it to the birthday princess herself.”

“There is nothing I can to say to stop you right?”

“You are a quick learner Jughead Jones.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty sits in front of her mirror as she stares back at her wavy hair. She looks down to see a few of her pictures still on the ground. She thought that she had finally finished cleaning up her room after her breakdown last week. She picks up her pictures to see one picture of her and Archie a few years ago in a booth at Pop's. Another picture is more recent of her and Veronica in their cheerleading uniforms after the game. Betty smiles remembering Veronica bossily instructing Jughead which angles she wanted. The last picture is of Betty and Jughead before the homecoming dance. Her mom had taken the picture before the infamous dinner turned interrogation of FP Jones.

She feels awful for ignoring her friends for the past week. At least she gets to see them tonight and hopefully they can move forward. Betty's phone vibrates. She picks it up to see that Veronica has texted her a picture. She opens it and instantly smiles. Jughead is carrying two huge pink balloons. There is a hint of a smile on his face. Betty reads Veronica's message underneath the picture.

Veronica: Only for you xx. Happy Birthday B 

Betty smiles at the text. She is really lucky to have such amazing people in her life. How could she have even thought about jumping into the river?

There is a knock at her door and Betty jumps startled.”Come in.” Betty says.

Polly and Cheryl appear at Betty’s door. Betty’s parents sent Polly and the babies away to her grandparents for the week after Betty trashed her room. Betty heard her parents loudly arguing about how she is mentally unstable and a hazard to the babies. That’s what stung the most. She never wants to be a danger to the people that she loves.

“Polls you’re home.” Betty rushes to her feet.

“I would never miss my little sister’s birthday.” Polly smiles genuinely.

“I am surprised mom let you come back after my mental break down.” Betty says ashamed of her actions.

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself everybody has a little meltdown from time to time.” Cheryl says. Betty’s meltdown was anything but little. Cheryl burned down her own house, so I guess trashing your room is considered little to Cheryl.

“The hospital gave me a lot of medication to help with my anxiety. My prescriptions are going to be ready by tomorrow. I am going to get better, so the babies can be safe.” So everybody can be safe from her darkness. The pile of pills keep growing higher, but she will do anything to be normal.

“If there’s anyone I don’t have to worry about around my babies it’s you Betty.” Betty rushes up to hug her sister.

“I figured I would give you your birthday present early, so you have something to wear tonight.” Betty just realized that Cheryl’s arm had been hidden behind the door frame. She reveals a beautiful sea foam green dress.”I had my mother pick it up at my favorite boutique while she was in the city last week.”

“Cheryl I love it. It’s beautiful.” The dress really was. She couldn't believe it was hers. 

“I make sure my Vixens slay on all occasions. Happy Birthday Betty.”

“Thank you Cheryl.” Betty gives Cheryl a hug. Cheryl protests, but lets out a small smile.

“Betty my present didn’t ship in time, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it! I am just happy that you are back.” Betty says genuinely to her big sister.

“I know the attention has been on me and the babies lately, but we are going to make sure that this is the best birthday ever!”

Betty feels happy. She never knew her day could turn around so quickly and she is excited to see everyone tonight. 

Hopefully sixteen is less crazy than fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead to the rescue! Again thank you for the support all of the comments really keep my motivation going! I love my readers so much <3.
> 
> Next up: The rest of Betty's birthday and Reggie's house party. Shit is about to go down...


	11. Not So Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Heads up, this chapter switches POV a lot!

“Open your eyes.” Cheryl instructs. Betty follows Cheryl’s instructions and opens to see the final touches of her makeup.”Okay you’re all done.” Cheryl removes the makeup brush from Betty’s face. Betty looks in the mirror and a soft smile escapes her freshly glossed lips. Cheryl actually managed to make her look pretty.

“Thank you Cheryl.” Betty says genuinely. 

“Jughead is not going to be able to resist you.” Cheryl walks to the other side of the room into Betty’s closest.

“He has done a pretty good of that the past month.” Betty mumbles.

“Wear these.” Cheryl brings out a pair of open toed silver heels. Veronica had talked Betty into buying them at the mall in Greendale one day. They are sexier than Betty's usual wardrobe. Betty knew that her mom would flip out if she ever saw her wearing them. Today is not about her mom.

“Good choice.” Betty says with a devilish smile. She slips on the heels and ties the strap.

"I didn't know you owned anything risqué in your wardrobe. I would wear these. I feel like a proud mother." Betty snorts.

The doorbell rings downstairs.”Let the party begin.” Cheryl says with a smile on her face. Party? More like dinner with her parents and a few of her friends. Her mom has done the same thing every year since she outgrew the princess birthday parties.

Since she got home from her driving test, she has been cooped up in her room writing away in her diary about this morning reminiscing starting her run feeling empty and numb resulting in her being the happiest she has been all month in Jughead's arms. She doesn't care if anything else happens all day, it was the best way the spend her birthday.

“Kevin and Veronica. Jughead I didn’t see you hiding behind them.” Betty can hear the fakeness in her mother’s voice downstairs. She is still coming around to the idea of Veronica being her best friend, but she is coming around.

Betty hasn't seen her friend since etty takes a deep breath quickly running a finger through her waves.

Betty walks down the stairs to greet her friends.”Oh my god yes.” Kevin says excited.”The queen has arrived.”

Mrs. Cooper turns around frightened by her daughter’s appearance. Mrs. Cooper examines the short dress and high heels on her daughter stunned. Betty smiles at her mother's disapproving look. 

Betty’s eyes gaze over to two huge balloons that say 16 on them. The same ones Veronica sent her a picture of Jughead holding earlier.

Betty looks at Jughead hopefully. He stares at her with wide eyes and she blushes mentally thanking Cheryl.

“You look so hot B!” Veronica wraps her arms around Betty.

“Cheryl Blossom stylings.” Cheryl says taking pride in Betty’s appearance.

Kevin gives Betty a hug and whispers in her ear.”Happy Birthday you babe! You may need to pick his jaw up off of the floor.” Betty giggles.

“Stop.” Betty whispers back.

She looks at Jughead nervously.

“Happy Birthday Betts. You look beautiful.” She never gets sick and tired of hearing his special nickname for her. Her cheeks heat up and a huge smile is painted across her face. She gives him a big hug.

“Thanks Juggie.” She whispers in his ear.”I like the balloons.” Jughead pulls away from her.

“That was all Veronica and your mom.” He says embarrassed.

“Where’s Archie?” Betty asks confused.

“He didn’t think you’d want him here.” Veronica answers. Betty and Archie’s friendship had been damaged very badly this year, but she cannot imagine her birthday without him.

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Hey Betty where we can put your presents?” Kevin asks.

“Put them in the den thanks.” Betty says before rushing out the front door.

She heads for the yellow house next door. She bursts through the door on a mission to find the red headed boy.

”Archie?” She calls out in front of his bedroom door.

“Betty?” He opens up his door confused only wearing his boxers.

“Get dressed.”

“Why?”

“Because I am having a birthday party and I want my best friend there.” There is a shift in Archie’s facial expression. 

“Are you sure?” He asks her carefully.

“Absolutely.” A wide grin forms on his face."I'll see you soon."

Betty leaves Archie’s room and heads back to her house.

She walks inside to see her decorated living room. Polly is holding one of the twins while Cheryl is holding the other. Her mother is talking to Jughead and Betty instantly feels worried. Jughead notices her walk in and he sends a small smile in her direction before returning his attention back to her mom. 

She walks up to the two of them.”I love the decorations, thanks you two.”

“Anything for my little girl.” Betty knew her mother would easily brush aside all of Betty’s issues for the day. She could handle her mother’s fakeness for the day."Excuse me I need to check on the food." Betty watches as her mom escapes into the kitchen leaving her alone with Jughead.

“How did the test go?” He asks sincerely interested.

“I passed.” Betty says excitedly.

“I had no doubt you would.” Betty feels herself blushing again.”How are you feeling?”

“I am okay Juggie thanks. I promise it was impulsive.” Betty says almost in a whisper.

“I believe you.” Betty grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“Thank you.” They share an intense stare. Betty knows Jughead almost better than she knows himself. She knows the look on his face. The one where he wants to say something so badly, but it’s stuck in the back of his mind.”What is it Jug?” She asks him.

“Not today Betty.” He shuts her down.

“You can tell me anything at anytime. You know that right?” Jughead nods, but she knows he doesn’t quite believe her.

“Seriously Jug.”

“I know, but today is not about my memories. Today is about celebrating you. We can talk about things tomorrow, where you can show off your new driving skills and take me to Pop’s because you owe me a burger after leaving me at Pop’s last week.” Fair enough.

“It’s a date,” Betty says playfully flirting with Jughead. He lets out an awkward smile and Betty feels her heart flutter. She was hoping she would get more of a response after she said the word date.

“Betty come with me.” Veronica pulls her away from Jughead excitedly. She leads Betty downstairs into the den.

Betty turns on the light and sees her dad’s collection of scotch. She walks over and pours a glass.”I am glad to see that you are in a party mood.”

“You want a glass?”

“I’ll wait until Reggie’s.” She says excitedly.

“Reggie’s?”

“Reggie is having a party tonight in your honor. It is going to be so fun!” Betty takes a big gulp of the scotch. She cringes as her throat burns at the horribly tasting liquid.

“How does my dad always drink this?” She tops off the glass.

Veronica picks up a gift bag from the table.”I wanted to give you one of your gifts without your mother lurking around. Something that may make you feel more relaxed.” Betty looks at Veronica worried.

She pulls the gift out of the bag revealing a brown box. She opens the box and pulls gift out.

“Oh my god.” Betty turns bright red and giggles as she pulls out a sparkly pink vibrator. She shouldn't be surprised, Veronica is the most openly sexual person she knows. Kevin is up there too.

“Oh my god!” Archie repeats Betty’s words as he stands on the stairs with Jughead. Betty’s eyes widen as she realizes she is holding a vibrator. She puts it behind her back quickly.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Jughead tugs on Archie’s shirt and they head out of the den. Veronica snickers at Betty.

Betty downs the glass or scotch ignoring the burning sensation in her throat. She pours another one.”Woah slow down there.”

“Jughead just saw me with a vibrator.”

“Maybe you two can use it together.” 

“He has no idea that we were ever together.” Betty finishes the glass. She sets the vibrator down on the table and begins pouring another one not caring about how horrible it tastes.

“Betty you are going to be drunk by dinner!”

“Good.”

“Betty why don’t you just tell him?”

“I have tried, so many times. Every time I talk to him we get interrupted and then I lose the courage. I dug my own grave with the ‘brother’ line on the witness stand, but now that he saw this…” Betty holds up the vibrator, I have no choice. I am going to Pop’s with him in the morning and I am going to tell him everything and then he can make up his mind about our relationship status.” She has been holding onto this for too long, driving herself crazy. Betty knows keeping this secret is unfair and it's time she loses this heavy weight.

“That’s good Betty.”

“And thank you for this. If Jughead rejects me tomorrow this will really come in handy for the rest of my life." Betty picks up the sparkly vibrator off of the table. "Spot on looks exactly like Jug’s penis.” Veronica’s face lights up as she squeals.

“Okay I know you’re tipsy because you just talked about Jughead’s dick on your own free will.”

“Horny times call for horny measures.”

“You two are sure going to make up for lost time tomorrow when he finds out.”

“If he wants me.”

Betty’s hands shake as she takes another sip of the scotch. The thought of Jughead rejecting her makes her uneasy.

“He loves you Betty and even though you keep denying it, I have been around him a lot lately. He talks about you constantly. He turns bright red every time Archie and I call him out for his obvious crush. Stop punishing yourself and get your man.”

“You really think he loves me?”

“I know he does.” Betty smiles hopefully putting the glass down.

“I am about to get so drunk V.”

“It’s your birthday you deserve it.”

The two girls head back upstairs into the small party.

They are greeted by two flustered boys at the top of the stairs. Betty is horrified that both Archie and Jughead saw her holding a sexual object. She wanted to know what Jughead is thinking so badly. She can't read his expression and she knows he's doing it on purpose. He is good at that. He closes people off when he wants to. 

Jughead looks at Betty nervously she re enters the room. He tries to get the image of her holding a sparkly pink vibrator in her hand when Archie forced him to come downstairs to look for Betty with him. He didn’t know that Betty was sexually active. She had never said anything. Why would she? Not that it’s any of his business, but he is jealous as hell of whoever got to be with her.

“Archie so glad you could make it.” Betty flashes her infectious smile. Jughead is still stuck on how stunning she looks tonight. When she walked downstairs Jughead couldn’t breathe. He barely managed to tell her happy birthday because we was so distracted by her beauty.

The dress is the same bright green color as her eyes. The dress is short revealing her long tan legs. She is wearing her hair down, which is only worn down on few occasions. Her high heels that reveal Betty’s pink painted toes are making Jughead’s thoughts drift into dangerous territory. She is the most beautiful girl in the world.

“Dinner is ready!” Alice announces.

“Jughead why don’t you sit down next to Betty.” Veronica suggest.

“I call the other side.” Cheryl says rushing to the other side of Betty. The Scooby Gang all roll their eyes in unison at Cheryl's clinging to Betty.

Everyone takes their seats. Veronica and Archie sit on the opposite side of the table. Archie gives him a thumbs up and Veronica notions for him to make a move. Veronica doesn't understand, she has only lived here for less than a year. She doesn't know his relationship with Betty. Jughead has been able to keep his crush to himself for years, he has gotten used to it. With how fragile Betty is right now is not the time to tell her how feels. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

The seats are squished together because there are more people squishes around the Cooper’s dining table than the table fits. Jughead’s shoulder is rubbing against Betty’s. He suddenly gets a whiff of her usual intoxicating strawberry scent with an unusual scent mixed in.

“Have you been drinking?” Jughead whispers concerned.

“Just a little bit.” Betty admits.

“Betty…”

“Are you going to be the fun police now Juggie?” She turns and bats her eyelashes at him and he melts.”Don’t worry, just a few drinks in the den to prepare for Reggie’s.”

“Okay.” He gives in. As long as she is drinking to have fun. He has a right to be worried after what he witnessed this morning. Even though she said several times that it was impulsive he cannot let go of his protectiveness.

Jughead ate several servings of the mass meal Mrs. Cooper prepared for the teenagers. She made homemade Mexican food. Jughead ate more tacos than he could count.

“Picture time.” Veronica calls out excitedly once dinner is done. Veronica hands Jughead her iPhone.”You’re a good photographer aren’t you?”

“I guess,” he answers.

Veronica and Betty walk over to the living room. They stand in front of the wall covered in streamers with the big foil balloons right over their heads. Betty and Veronica turn to each other quickly fixing each other's hair for them before taking pictures. Jughead takes ‘candid’ pictures of them until they are ready.

The girls hug each other and do a few different poses. Cheryl jumps in for a few photos and then Kevin follows.

The girls all take turn taking pictures until Jughead is sure he has taken over a hundred pictures.

“Time to return the favor.” Veronica says deviously as she takes her phone back from Jughead.”Betty, you and Jughead should take a picture.” Jughead cringes. He knows exactly what Veronica is playing at.

“Sure.” Betty says warmly. Jughead feels butterflies as he walks up next to her.”Sorry. You’ve learned how pushy she can be.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Betty leans into him and puts her arm around his waist. He puts his arm around the small of her back. He doesn’t want to let go of her, so he just keeps smiling for the camera.

She looks up at him with a smile and he looks down at her.”Thanks Jug I won’t make you suffer through pictures anymore.” For once he didn’t hate being photographed. She could make anything tolerable.

Polly comes out of the kitchen with a large homemade birthday cake and begins singing Happy Birthday to Betty. Everyone else starts joining in. Jughead mumbles the words as he watches Betty face glow up. He wants to savior the moment seeing the pure joy on her face

“Make a wish and blow out the candles.” Cheryl says excitedly. Jughead notices Betty look up at Jughead for a millisecond before blowing out the candles. He is dying to know what just went through her mind when she did that.

Everyone applauds as Betty smiles at her closest friends and family. Mrs. Cooper cuts the cake for everyone. She cuts an extra big piece for Jughead. This whole party thing isn't so bad after all. 

Jughead walks over to join Kevin, Veronica, Archie, and Betty who are huddled in the corner.”Are you coming to Reggie’s with us?” Betty asks him. Nothing sounds worse than going to a high school house party, but he can’t say no to her. He is also worried about her. He doesn’t know if she should be getting drunk in her fragile state. He can’t tell her what to do, but he can do his best to take care of her.

“Ya sure.”

“Really?” Betty asks excitedly.

“It’s your day. I’ll go wherever you want me too.” Betty smiles.

“I can drive.” Archie offers.

“Count me in for a ride.” Cheryl says.

“Two people are going to have to sit in the truck bed.”

“I am not going into a party with convertible hair.” Cheryl complains.

“Good thing we are driving in a truck then, but also same.” Kevin says.

“This hair takes hours.” Veronica whines.

“I will sit in the truck bed.” Jughead offers.

“I can too I don’t mind. My hair will be fine.” Betty sends Jughead a shy smile and he smiles back at her.

“Okay it’s settled then.”

“How are we going to sneak past…” Kevin points to Alice Cooper cleaning up several plates.

“We’re going out, be back later. Thanks for the party mom, love you bye!” Betty rushes everyone out of the door.

The teens rush next door to Fred’s truck.”That was brave Betty.”

“That was the scotch talking. I am dead tomorrow, but I don’t care!” Betty says happily. Jughead hops up into the truck bed. He holds his hand out to help up Betty. She grabs it and he pulls her up.

“Why thank you Mr. Jones.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Cooper.”

They sit against the rear window of the truck. All ready feeling tipsy, Betty sits down right next to Jughead. The two are only mere inches apart. She feels her heart rate speed up as her fingers brush against his.

“Are you having a good birthday so far?” Betty stares at Jughead’s lips. They look so tasty. It is taking every ounce of strength in her small body not to kiss him. She looks up at his bright blue eyes instead, but soon realizes they are only making her feel more tempted.

“Ya I am. It’s crazy how quickly your day can turn around.” Betty pulls a bottle of strawberry vodka she just snuck out from the kitchen from underneath her dress.

“What is that Betty?” Betty knows he is sensitive when it comes to drinking. She is sad that Jughead only knows the ugly parts of alcohol. She just wants to feel relaxed for once, like she does right now. She is tipsy and loving this moment.

She takes a swig of the vodka. The vodka burns less than the scotch.”Betty how can you stomach that?”

Betty knocks on the window and Cheryl opens it taking the bottle gladly. “Time to get the real party started.” Kevin and Cheryl smile accepting the bottle. Betty closes the window. Her head is getting a bit dizzier. Her body is feeling more relaxed. She feels herself leaning towards Jughead even more.

“Thanks for coming to party Juggie I know it’s not your scene.”

“Please you know that I love a good party.” Betty smiles at his sarcastic comment. 

The window opens again handing Betty the vodka bottle. She takes another swig. She knows not to offer him any. He is suffering from a bad head injury, alcohol is not good for him. Betty has seen him drink on a few occasions. Understandably, Jughead is very careful of how often and how much he drinks.

Betty feels the cold breeze as they drive through the residential streets of Riverdale. Betty shivers, she forgot to grab a jacket on her way out. Jughead shrugged off his signature Sherpa jacket and held it out to her.

“Thanks Juggie.” She sits up and he places the jacket over her back.”I bet I look so silly.” Betty puts her arms through the sleeves of the warm jacket. 

“It looks better on you.” Betty blushes again. She feels a stronger urge to kiss him again. Damn alcohol. Betty decides to occupy her lips with the vodka bottle.

Betty lays her legs over Jughead’s as she feels herself becoming more tipsy. She puts the bottle down as she looks over at Jughead. She rests her head on Jughead as she turns her head to look up at him.

“Can we stay here forever?” Betty asks feeling the alcohol beginning to break down her walls. She can see the confusion in his eyes, but the alcohol allows her to ignore it.

“We can come back after the party.” Jughead responds softly.

“You have such a good jaw line.” Betty can’t stop herself as her fingers trace his jaw line. She sees him blush. She feels the goosebumps on his face from the cold air.

Betty returns to sanity when the car stops. She hears the music blaring inside of Reggie’s house.

Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin, and Archie pile out of the car.

Jughead hops out of the truck and he helps a now drunk Betty out.”Make sure you catch the vodka.” She warns.

“I’ll make sure the vodka get’s down safely.” Jughead catches Betty. They pause for a moment as there eyes meet again. Their lips are only centimeters apart. Betty leans in unable to control herself.

“Nice jacket.” Kevin comments and Jughead puts Betty down onto the ground.

“It’s cold outside.” Betty vaguely comments.

“That’s why we sat in the car.” Cheryl says. Betty shrugs off Jughead's jacket and hands it back to him.

"It's going to be warm inside, so you can have your jacket back. Thanks for keeping me warm Juggie."

Betty leads the way as their group walks through the Mantle’s front yard. Betty and Veronica linked arms as they skipped up the rock path to the front door.

“They are going to be a lot of fun to look after.” Archie says. 

Jughead slumps his shoulders as he walks inside of the house alongside Archie. The smell of weed and sweat invades his nostrils. He is blinded by colorful lights flashing in his face. This is his worst nightmare.

“The guest of honor has arrived.” Reggie says excitedly as he checks Betty out. Reggie licks his lips as his eyes make his way up and down Betty's body. Jughead feels rage well up inside him as he stares at Betty like she is a piece of meat.”Damn Cooper you look smoking hot.” Betty eats up the attention and Jughead rolls his eyes.

“Thank you Reggie. Where is the alcohol?”

“In the kitchen.” Betty rushes off into the kitchen followed by Cheryl and Veronica. Kevin is taking swigs from the smirnoff bottle next to him and Archie.”I didn’t know you were a strawberry vodka kind of guy Kevin?” Jughead asks.

“It’s Betty’s birthday it is only appropriate that I get white girl wasted.” Kevin says before chugging the bottle.

"How do you drink that straight?"

"I have reached tipsiness and that means it no longer tastes like death."

“As long as you don’t throw up or pass out in my truck.” Archie warns.

“No promises.”

The girls reappear with red solo cups filled with drinks.

“I brought you boys some soda.” Betty hands him and Archie red cups filled with coca cola. 

“That is sweet of you Betty.” A pop song starts playing and all of the girls jump up and down excited. He can see it in their glassy eyes that they are all drunk. Their usually strong voices have gotten even louder.

“I love this song!” Veronica says excited. 

The girls run into Reggie’s dining room where all of the furniture has been cleared out to make a dance floor. The boys follow the girls into the dining room. Kevin joins the ladies as Archie and Jughead stand in the corner.

They begin dancing. Veronica pulls Archie onto the dance floor and begins grinding on him. Betty, Cheryl, and Kevin playfully dance together.

Jughead watches as Betty rocks her hips with a fat grin on her face. The blinding lighting display and trashy pop music is worth it to see Betty genuinely happy.

“Jug come dance with us.” Betty tugs at his arm.

“Um no.” Betty grabs his wrists and moves them.

“Please?” She looks up at him with her shiny green eyes. He hates how much power she has over him. She has no idea.

“Just for you.” He says as he let's her pull him into their circle. He awkwardly starts dancing. He begins to feel more comfortable as he let’s himself get lost in the moment. Betty puts her arms around his neck. He figures that she is too drunk to realize what she is doing. He remembers how touchy she was in the tuck and figures that she must be one of those touchy affectionate drunks.

After a few songs the girls run off to go somewhere else in the house. Betty was right, it is hot in here. Jughead shrugs off his jacket and ties it around his waist.

”This is going to be a long night.” Archie says.”You and Betty looked comfortable there and in the back of my truck.”

“She’s drunk I am just looking after her.” Archie gives him a knowing smile.”Is it really that obvious?” Jughead gives in. Archie is his best friend after all. He can trust him with this secret, since Betty told him she had moved on from Archie. He didn't believe her at first, but he witnessed how she was comfortable around Archie and Veronica. Archie had assured him that nothing ever happened between the two of them. What caused her to move on after all of this time?

“To me yes.”

“Does she know?”

“You should tell her.”

“I don’t want to do it on her birthday. She is drunk. I’ll tell her tomorrow when we go to Pop’s.”

“I am proud of you Jug. I call dibs on best man at the wedding.”

“That’s if she feels the same way and it’s a big IF.”

“You may be surprised.” Archie teases.”Come on let’s find the ladies.”

They walk into the den to see Cheryl straddling one of the jocks from his trial while she makes out with him. The need to get a room. Reggie is sitting in between Betty and Veronica with his arms around both of them. Archie and Jughead look at each other unsure of how to approach the situation.

“Archiekins, Reggie was telling us about his lake house that we can party at this summer.” 

“Sounds fun.” Archie’s poor attempt at sounding enthuastiatic makes him sound sarcastic. From what Jughead has seen of Veronica, he can tell that she has a very flirty personality. He can also tell that Archie does not like it one bit.

“Reggie I gathered a group.” Moose comes into the den with a group of people.

“A group for what?”

“For Never I have I ever.” What is that?

“Ooh I love that game.” Cheryl says while coming up for air. She gots off of the jock's lap and sits beside him. Jughead and Archie sit in chairs next to the couches.

“The rules are simple somebody says something they haven’t done and if you’ve done it you take a drink. Everyone fill up your cup it’s time to get drunk and honest.” This game sounds stupid, but it's Betty's birthday. He will do whatever she wants. Only for her.

“As the host, I will start off the game.” This game sounds like a bad idea.

“Never have I ever passed out at a party.” Several people in a group take a sip of their drinks.”Your turn Betty.”

“Never have I ever failed a class.”

“Aw lame.” Reggie complains before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

“You want to get drunk don’t you Reggie?” Betty questions him.

“I guess I’ll let the way too innocent confession slide. All right your turn Ethel.”

“Never have I ever had sex.” Almost everyone takes a drink. Jughead watches as Betty drinks. He is driven nuts with curiosity and jealousy. He had assumed it when he saw her with the sex toy earlier in the evening, but now he knew the answer. He always knew that he would struggle when this day came. He hopes whoever he is at least treated her right. 

Betty had been surprised that Archie and Jughead joined the game. She kept her eyes on Jughead during every single 'Never have I ever'. 

Ethel says,"Never have I ever had sex." Betty drinks her drink while watching Jughead out of the corner of her eye. His drink remains in his lap. He is looking at her a bit curious. If only he knew. 

God she misses sex. She misses the marks he leaves all over her body that take almost thirty minutes to cover up with makeup afterwards. She misses his touch. She misses the feeling of being so close to him.

There are a few more turns with some naughty 'Never Have I Evers' being thrown out that only a few people like Reggie, Veronica, and Cheryl drink to.

”Your turn Jughead.” He looks annoyed. Surprisingly he doesn't argue.

“Fine um never have I ever had sex with a cheerleader.” Everyone looked around the room knowing. Betty’s relaxed fun buzz is killed at the reminder that he doesn’t remember. The many times he has teased her by letting his finger’s dance dangerously up her cheerleading skirt in Pop’s. She wants to tell him to drink because he has had sex with a cheerleader. He has had sex with one many times. They had only been together for 6 months, but once they had sex they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Betty is struggling now not to jump his bones. The alcohol in her system is not helping her sex drive.

“But I thought-”

“Who’s next?” Betty interrupts. She will not let Reggie assume her and Jughead’s sex life. Everyone was thinking it, but she did not Reggie revealing her secret.

“Never have I ever been in love.” Dilton Doiley says. Betty looks over at the cup that is sitting still in Jughead’s hand. The image of Jughead kissing the Southside girl plays in her mind. She is never getting him back. He doesn't love her. 

She can’t handle this game anymore. She is done. Her buzz is killed by the sobering reminder. She finishes off her drink and slams her cup down.

“I’m done.”

“Shit.” She hears Veronica say next to her. 

Heartbroken and drunk Betty storms out of the den.

Everyone looks around confused as Betty storms out of the game.”Did I say something?” Reggie assumes. He has a habit of pissing females off.

Jughead is quick on his heels running after her. She was obviously triggered at the game, but why?

He looked around in different rooms and areas of the house. It doesn't help that Reggie's house is huge. Jughead opens the door to the laundry room to see Betty pacing back and forth with tears spilling down her face.

“Betty what happened back there? What’s wrong?” Jughead asks concerned.

“What’s wrong?” She repeats the question. She wobbles on her heel and falls over. Jughead quickly catches her.

“Please tell me what’s wrong. I want to fix it.”

“You can’t fix it.”

“I can try. Pleas just-”

“You’re what’s wrong with me!” He is so confused. He scans his brain frantically. She stares at him like she’s waiting for an answer. He has no idea what to say. She is drunk, maybe she doesn’t know what she’s saying?”I can’t fucking do this anymore.” 

"Do what?"

She grabs him and pulls him into her. She kisses him so fast that he was no time to think or react. She tastes like salt and strawberry vodka. 

Suddenly it’s like he is being hit by a strong force, images flood his brain of many kisses with the blonde. Kissed in her room, in the trailer, at school, at Pop’s, etc.

Jughead breaks the kiss frantically.”This has happened before?” He searches for answers on her face that now has mascara smudges.

“Yes.” Jughead paces across the room. Why would she keep this from him? He has been tortured with his feelings for her forever. Why would she lie to him? He didn’t know it was possible to feel many emotions at once. The strongest is shock and betrayal."Please say something." She is so concerned. Jughead can't stand to see the tears pouring out of her eyes. It's her birthday, she shouldn't be crying. 

"Not tonight Betty. Please just go back out there and celebrate your birthday."

"I can't!"

Unable to take anymore, he rushes out of the room leaving Betty in the laundry room. He rushes through the party searching for any member of the Scooby gang, he knew that they would have answers. He spotted Veronica and Archie kissing on the dance floor.

“Is Betty my girlfriend?” The two break apart and look at each other panicked.

“What?” Archie says pretending to be confused.

“Cut the crap Archie, is she my girlfriend? She just drunkenly kissed me.”

“Yes.” Archie answers him. Finally, somebody is honest with him. Veronica rushes off to go look for Betty.”Jug please don’t leave the party. It’s not safe to walk alone at night here. I’ll gather the girls and Kevin then we can go.”

“No don’t let me stop the party.”

"Please don't leave that will put Betty over the edge."

"I won't. You have my word."

Jughead stands in the corner as he watches people who were fairly sober when showed up turn into drunken bafoons. Completely unaware of their foolish actions.

In the center of the room, Betty wobbles over to Veronica with a new drink in her hand. She is a drunken mess. She is barely standing up in her very high heels. Kevin drunkenly dances over to them and his facial expression changes as he notices what a mess Betty is.

He told Archie he wouldn’t leave, but he can’t be around this right now. It’s her birthday and he still wants her to have a good time. He just needs to just needs a break from the stuffy suffocating living room. some fresh air for a few minutes. Some fresh air can't hurt.

Betty is drunk and upset. She is now blacked out after chugging a quarter of a vodka bottle she found in the kitchen and then pouring herself another vodka and coke.

She could see Veronica’s pearls through her blurry vision.”I brought us some drinks.”

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” Betty attempts to walk, but stumbles over her heels.

“Stupid shoes.” Betty slurs.

“Come on babe, let’s go get you cleaned up."

They get to the bathroom and Betty looks in the mirror realizing that she has a huge mascara stain under her eyes.”What happened B?”

“He rejected me, just like I knew he would.” She reaches for her drink, but Kevin grabs it and drinks it so that she cannot. Betty gets into the bathtub before slipping onto the ground of the bath tub. She let's her body fully slip into the bath tub. There is an empty champagne bottle on the edge of the tub. Betty grabs it and cradles it in her arm.

Betty starts hysterically laughing. Her friends look at each other sobering up as they watch Betty concerned. The laughing soon turns into crying and Betty cannot stop.“I’ve lost him forever.” There is a knock at the door.

"Occupied." Veronica yells.

“Ronnie?” Veronica opens the door for Archie. 

“We need to get her home.” Betty doesn’t realize how much of a mess she looks like.

“Come on Betty.” Archie holds out his hand, but she refuses to get up.

“No go enjoy the party I’ll be fine here. I am having a great time.” Her three friends cross their arms at the same time not believing a word out of her mouth. 

"She has mascara running down her face, her dress has ridden up, she is cradling a champagne bottle, and she is hysterically crying. I am taking her home!" Archie states."You guys can come with us or stay her."

Suddenly Jughead appears in the door way confused.”Fix her.” Veronica demands.

“We’re trying to get her out of here, so that we can leave.” Betty throws up her hands with crossed fingers. Veronica, Kevin, and Archie look at each other confused. She know that Jughead understands. He has never left her hanging when she crosses her fingers.

Jughead walks over to the bathtub and crouches down.”Hey it’s time to get out of the tub.” Betty clutches onto the champagne bottle even harder. Him pulling away from her angry and confused plays on repeat behind her glossy eyes.”Please Betts? I’ll carry you out if you want.” She agrees. She lets go of the bottle and holds her arms out as Jughead lifts her out of the tub.

She trips over her heels again.”These need to come off.” She leans down and tumbles. This time Kevin catches her.

Jughead leans down to undo the buckles on her heels. He slips both of them off and Betty sprints out of the bathroom.

She finds Cheryl on the dance floor and she quickly joins her.”You look like a hot mess.” Cheryl comments. Betty ignores her and dances beside her."Where are your shoes?" Betty puts her finger on Cheryl's bright red lips.

"Shhhh."

“Come on ladies it’s time to go.” Archie, Veronica, and Kevin appear ready to rain on her parade.

"Here come the party poopers."

"Betty you will thank us later for getting you out of here."

"It's my birthday, I want to party!" Betty argues.

"If the girl wants to party, let her party." Cheryl agrees.

"Cheryl!" Veronica says annoyed."She is not okay, she needs to go home."

A shrieking noise of glass breaking takes everyone's attention away from the conversation. Betty acts quickly running right towards the commotion. Jughead acts quickly looking down at her shoes in his hands hoping that she doesn't step on any broken glass.

The group had been so distracted by the noise that they weren't quick enough to stop an extremely drunk Betty from running right towards it.

The entire party runs outside to the front yard. There are serpents and several other party goers fighting on the grass. Some of the party goers have broken bottles in their hands. One serpent's face is bleeding. Betty is standing right in the middle of the drama. 

"Fucking enough all ready. Stop it! Have a drink, let's have some fun."

"Betty!" Jughead calls out to her desperately. He crosses his fingers and holds them up desperate for her to direct her attention towards him.

"Get out of here Cooper." A serpent says to her.

"No! It's my birthday and I command you stop fighting!"

"Get out of here bitch." One of the partygoers say. Jughead has had enough. He runs up to her.

"Do not call her that!" Jughead spats.

"Nice to see a familiar face." The serpents say to Jughead.

"Let's go Betty!" He says to her, but she is too drunk to listen to reason.

"No I have to stop them."

"The police will come soon and take care of it."

"Like they took care of you?" She wheezes. He picks her up and she does her best to protest.

"Don't fight me Betts, please." He pleads. He shows her his crossed fingers.

"I'm tired. I'm so tired of the fighting Juggie." She gives into him.

Kevin and Cheryl are twirling around the sidewalk as they walk to the car. Betty leaps out of Jughead's arms, so that she can join the group dancing. Kevin twirls too much and falls on Reggie's neighbors grass. Veronica and Cheryl fall onto the grass in a fit of laughter. 

Betty sprint ahead and leaps into the bed of the truck.”She should be inside of the car.” Archie warns.

“You’re right, but she’s not going to move.”

“We’ll all sit in the back with her.” Kevin suggests.

“Yes.” The girls agree.

“That is so illegal, what if I get pulled over?” Archie questions the terrible idea of having four drunk people in the bed of his dad's truck.

“My dad is the sheriff duh!” Kevin sings out.

Jughead gets into the front seat alongside Archie.

They open the window in the back. Kevin is howling at nothing. Cheryl is singing a Justin Bieber song and Betty is crying hysterically.

Jughead turns up the radio preferring to hear the crappy techno music that is played on late night radio.

“I am really sorry Jughead.” Archie says before driving off.

He can hear the group in the back consoling her and Jughead feels helpless. He is what’s wrong with her. She is what’s wrong with him. How could she not tell him that she is his girlfriend? That is something that he definitely has a right to know. Did she not want to be his girlfriend? Is that why she kept it a secret? She has said that she’s lied to him while he was trying to recover her memories because she wanted to erase the bad memories from this year. Was their relationship one of them?

“Jughead, Jughead.” Betty says loudly.

“He’s in the truck Betty.” Veronica says.

Jughead turns his head away from Archie as tears squeeze out his eyes listening to Betty cry and call his name. 

Archie parks the car and Jughead is prepared to spring to the garage. He runs out, but he stops as he sees crossed fingers in the air. He sighs. She is really pushing him tonight.

He walks over to the back of the truck."What Betty?" He asks frustrated.

"Juggie."

"Yes?"

"You came."

"I've been here the whole time Betty. It's time for bed."

"Come with me?"

"They're going to go with you." Jughead refers to Veronica, Kevin, and Cheryl. Betty shakes her head in protest.

"I'm staying here then." Betty sinks into the back of the truck. Jughead sighs.

"Fine. Take my hand." He reaches out his hand and she takes it. He pulls her up. He grabs her by the hips to take her out of the truck. She clings onto him and won't let go.

"Betty are you going to do this the whole way up to your room?"

"Piggy back?" She asks excitedly.

"Fine." Betty hops onto his back as he sneaks through the Cooper's front door with Betty on his back followed by Kevin, Veronica, and Cheryl. 

Jughead opens the door to Betty's room and lightly drops Betty onto her bed. She lays there lazily still in her dress."Betty you need to change into your pjs." She shakes her head.

Cheryl, Veronica, and Kevin all pile into the bathroom fighting over who gets to pee first.

"You don't want to ruin such a beautiful dress." 

"Under the bed." She slurs. He pulls out a box with familiar clothing. He had wondered what happened to this shirt and flannel.

Jughead looks up to see Betty slipping out of the dress. His eyes grow wide as she reveals a pink bra with a matching pink lace thong revealing her perfect butt. He always though this part of her body would be left to the imagination. His thoughts begin to wonder to his dirty dreams. Jughead swallows nervously as she unhooks her bra.

"What's going on in here?" Kevin says intrigued.

"Looks like a strip show." Cheryl says excitedly.

"Where are her pajama shorts?" Jughead asks flustered.

Veronica grabs some shorts out Betty's dresser and tosses them. Betty slides them on.

"I should get going."

"Stay!" Betty pleads. Jughead looks at her torn. He wants to get out of here, so that he can process what he's found out. He can't think straight when he's around her. She is so intoxicating and he just needs to clear his head."It's my birthday." Her eyes are still filled with tears and he shuts his eyes trying to maintain his strength.

"Just until you fall asleep." He knows the drill. She will be asleep in minutes.

Cheryl grabs a blanket off of Betty's bed and cozies up on the window seat. Veronica grabs two pillows from her bed and one of the big blankets from Betty's bed and they crash down on the ground.

Betty pats the side of her bed."I am not sleeping if you don't come here."

"You are a very stubborn drunk."

"I know what I want Juggie." Jughead gives in and sits beside her. She throws him off by laying down in his lap. She resumes crying and his heart drops. Jughead looks around the room to see that everyone is now passed out. He looks down at the crying girl in his lap and he breaks.

"I am so sorry Juggie. I am sorry."

"Shhh." He runs his hands through her hair trying his best to soothe her. He uses his free hand to wipe the tears away from his face.

A few minutes later Betty goes silent. He looks down to make sure that she is really asleep. 

Jughead lightly lifts her head off of his lap. He grabs the trash can from the corner of her room and places it near her in case she gets sick. There is a half full glass of water on her desk. Jughead grabs the glass and brings it to the bathroom. Jughead takes a deep breath. He composes himself as he fills up the glass of water. Jughead opens the medicine cabinet where he knows Betty keeps medication. He grabs advil to go along with the water. He places it on her bed side table.

Jughead takes one last glance at her as she sleeps. Her face is still covered in makeup with the mascara smudges underneath her eyes. There is no way that this beautiful creature is his girlfriend. Girlfriend, it is such a weird word. He is not sure how he feels about it.

Jughead tucks her underneath the covers. He gives her a kiss on top of her forehead. He is angry at her, but he never wants to see her in pain. Call him a pushover, but she has that power.

He has learned something big tonight. He has learned that his friends lied to him. This is not something small. This is a game changer. The only thing he is sure of is that things will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah He knows!! Hopefully the reveal met everyone's expectations. Writing a slow burn has been really challenging.
> 
> Next Up: The morning after Reggie's party. Betty opens Jughead's birthday gift and gives Jughead her diaries.
> 
> Again Thank you, your comments are what keep me writing and updating :)!


	12. The ball is in your court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha. Sorry for any mistakes!

Betty woke up with a throbbing headache and dry throat. She sat up in her bed feeling like absolute shit. She spots something red by her windows. Betty rubs her blurry eyes again. Once she regains her vision she confirms that she did indeed see red. Cheryl Blossom is sleeping peacefully on her window seat with her red dress still on. She puts her hand down hearing a rattling noise. There is some advil and a glass of water next to her bed. She quickly unscrewed the bottle and threw two advils into her mouth before chugging the entire glass of water. 

Betty steps off of her bed and she falls on top of something.”What the fuck?” Kevin sits up off of the ground confused. 

Veronica stays passed out face down on the floor beside Kevin.

“Sorry Kev I didn't see you there. What happened last night?” Betty searches her brain for the fuzzy memories.

It feels like a slap in the face as last night’s events come back to her. Going to Reggie’s and playing 'Never have I ever'. Confronting Jughead and kissing him. She kissed him! Jughead knows! Shit! 

Everything after that is a blur.

Betty groans as she runs to her bathroom to drink water straight from her sink hoping to dampen the dryness in her throat. Her stomach hurts and she can't tell if she wants to throw up or cry.

She looks in the mirror realizing that she is not in her dress from last night. She is wearing Jughead's shirt and pajama shorts. Betty cringes as she hopes that she changed herself last night.

Betty comes back into her room where Kevin is stretching.”This floor is surprisingly comfortable.”

“Why did you sleep on my floor?”

“You were very upset, none of us had the heart to leave you alone. Also we all would've passed out before our uber came.” Betty lunges at Kevin to give him a big hug.

“I love you Kev.”

“Ya ya, love you too.”

“Is he really angry with me?” Betty asks nervously.

“Oh so you do remember something from last night?" Kevin notices Betty's look of anticipation and sighs."I wasn’t there to witness what went down really, except for the aftermath. He just seemed like he wanted his space, so that you could have a good night.” Betty turns bright red.

“I fucked up Kevin. I really fucked up.”

"Hearing you say the word fuck is very weird." Betty puts her hands on her hips. She swears. Okay so it's a recent thing that she swears so much. Can you blame her? “I guess you are not sweet innocent Betty Cooper anymore."

"I am still sweet. As long as you don't mess with me."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side then. But Betty I think there's still hope for you and Jughead. I think he feels like you didn't tell him because you didn't want him to know. You don’t want a boyfriend.”

“It’s not like that at all!” Betty is panicked now up on her feet scanning her brain for a way to make things right.

“I know. He is still right next door you have a chance to fight for him. Let him know how you feel. I would kill to be able to find Joaquin and do that.”

“You’re right. I am going to tell him exactly how I feel and if he doesn’t love me then I need to suck it up and settle for the vibrator Veronica gave me for my birthday forever.”

“She gave you a vibrator?” Kevin asks amused.

“Yes Jughead and Archie walked in while I was holding it.”

“They must have been shook.”

“They were.” Betty giggles.

"And who are you and what have you done with Elizabeth Cooper, the girl who used to blush and change the subject whenever Veronica and I said the word penis." Betty feels herself naturally blushing again. Not everything is changed.

"She had to grow up. We all did." If this year did anything, it dramatically aged all of the teenagers in Riverdale. Normal teenagers do not experience murder and constant fighting. They have all had to grow up very fast in order to survive.

“True that. Do you have a game plan for how you’re going to handle this situation?” Betty eyes one of her diaries on her desks.

“Ya I’m going to bring him my diaries.”

“That is really personal.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think he’ll really appreciate it. If Jughead appreciates anything it’s honesty.”

“Very true. I am going to go stress bake some muffins for him and Archie, since they took care of our drunk asses last night. Then we can go to Pop’s for a hangover cure breakfast.” She knew there was no way Jughead would still want to go to Pop’s after last night. She knows him and he needs some processing time. She is going to bring him her diaries and then leave him alone.

“Yes please.”

“You know he did tuck you into bed.”

“He did?” She had assumed that he would have disappeared into the garage as soon as they got home.

“Yep you kept saying his name and you were really upset, so he quietly tucked you into bed and stayed until you fell asleep.”

“I don’t deserve him.” She sighs annoyed with herself.

“Yes you do Betty. You deserve nothing but the best. Once that boy has learned about how much you have fought for him, I know he will forgive you.”

“Thanks Kevin.”

Betty goes to her desk and opens up her drawers grabbing her most recent diaries. She has gone through several diaries this year, since a lot has happened. She has written down almost every detail of her feelings throughout the entire year in there. This is the best way she can be honest with him. She never wanted him to read these. She feels embarrassed at some of the things he will read, but she really needs to make this up to him. 

Betty gets downstairs and sees that all of the decorations from her party last night have been cleaned up by her mom.

While the muffins are in the oven Betty pulls out a piece of stationary.

She sits down as she begins to write.

Dear Jughead,

I understand that this is weird and confusing. I don't know what you're feeling, but I want you to know the truth. My truth at least. These are my diaries that I write in often. Here you will find the answers you have been looking for. I hope that someday you can forgive me and we can at least be friends again. You mean the world to me. I love you so much! I am so sorry for everything!

p.s. Thank you for taking care of me last night. 

Sincerely,

Betty Cooper

The timer went off and Betty took the double chocolate chip muffins out of the oven. 

Betty wrapped them up all pretty before heading over to the Andrews house.

She walked into the Andrews house with her pajamas on ready to place down the items and leave unnoticed. Surely the boys would not be up this early.

She stops as she spots Archie, Jughead, and Vegas sitting on the couch watching tv. Jughead doesn’t move from his spot. His eyes dart quickly from hers back to the tv and a large lump forms in Betty’s throat.

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” Archie says.

“I brought you guys muffins to say thanks for taking care of me, and the girls, and Kevin last night.”

“It was no problem Betty. I’ll take them to the kitchen.”

“Thanks Archie.” Betty wants to call out for Archie to come back, but the words won't come out. She doesn't know why she is so scared. Maybe it's because she lied to him about being his girlfriend for a month. 

Betty looks down at the couch where Jughead is laying with his eyes glued to the That’s 70′s show re run.”We used to watch this show all of the time.” Betty says trying to break the ice. Jughead slowly takes his eyes away from the tv ready to listen to what she has to say. She can tell that he hasn't slept. The bags under his eyes are red. She clears her throat.”I figured that you’re not ready to go to Pop’s and chat quite yet.” Jughead nods. 

“Thank you for putting up with all of the drunk mess last night. Kevin said you stayed over until I went to sleep. Thank you! I know I’ve said this a hundred times, but I am so sorry Jug. I mean it! I understand why you’re mad. I don’t blame you at all. This is on me. I should’ve told you. I didn't come over to to hassle you. I just wanted to bring over these.” She holds up her diaries. “My diary, well diaries from this year. I write in them almost everyday. This will answer any questions you have and fill you in on the whole year. Once you get your phone back from Sheriff Keller you can see what’s in there as well. I know you had just finished your novel on Jason Blossom’s murder before the incident. This should answer any questions that you have.”

Betty puts her diaries down on the coffee table next to the couch. Jughead looks down at the diaries and then back up at her. She gives him a hopeful look, but he looks away.

“I’ll leave you alone, but come find me when you’re ready.” Betty mimics Jughead’s words from the day that she trashed her room.

She was sick of the victim mentality that she has put on the past month, she needs to own her actions.

Betty looks back at Jughead sitting in front of the tv one more time before exiting the Andrew’s house.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Everyone laid with their heads down on the table, super hungover.

“I am never drinking again.” Kevin says dramatically.

“You say that every time.” Veronica whines with her face down on the table.

The waitress places four water glasses onto the table, resurrecting the group as they all snatch their waters and begin chugging them.

"Wild night last night? What can I get you kids?" The waitress asks.

"French toast breakfast for me please." Betty answers.

"All American breakfast for me please." Kevin orders.

"Make that two." Veronica chimes in.

"Make that three."

"I'll be back with you orders." Cheryl suddenly pulls a thing of red color dye out of her purse. She begins pouring the red food dye into everyone's waters. Betty looks at her friends suspiciously, but they are too hungover to notice how weird this is.

“This is why I never drink cheap vodka and I never will again in my life. What was in that garbage?” Cheryl asks dramatically.

“Poison and strawberries.” Betty answers. She groans remembering the hurt look in Jughead’s eyes after she kissed him. Why can't she remember anything afterwards? Ugh this is so stressful. At least the truth is out there. She no longer has to carry the burden of keeping secrets.

“Did you bring the muffins to Archie’s?” Kevin asks. Cheryl and Veronica look at Betty curiously.

“Yes I brought them over along with my diaries for Jughead.”

“Your gave him your diaries?” Veronica leans forwards intrigued.

“Everything that comes out of my mouth to him at this point is just going to sound like rubbish. My diaries have all of my honest emotions and thoughts about what has happened in my life.”

“Wow that is a really amazing gesture. He’ll get over it. He’s just probably…” Betty can tell that Veronica is scanning her hungover brain for the right word.

“Overwhelmed, angry, betrayed, confused.” Betty answers for her.

“Betty-”

“He has every right to be. Anyways did you guys have fun at least?”

“Cheryl only made out with six guys last night.” Veronica jokes.

“I counted seven.” Kevin adds in. Cheryl shrugs as she sips her water.

“Other than your drunken crying mess did you have a good birthday?” Veronica kicks her louibouton heel as hard as she can across the table.

“Ow.” Kevin says.

“Sorry wrong person.” Veronica glares at Cheryl.

“It’s okay V. Ya I did thank you, you guys. I always have so much fun with you guys. I am sorry I have not been well lately, but I want you to know that I am really lucky to have you as my friends.”

“Ugh I could puke.” Cheryl comments on Betty’s sappiness.

“Sure that’s not because of the strawberry vodka?”

“Move!” Cheryl instructs Kevin. Cheryl quickly runs to the bathroom.

“Really are you doing okay?”

“The truth is out there now.” Betty takes a deep breath.”I start my new medication today, things are going to get better.” Betty is not sure who she is trying to convince, her friends or herself."Hey I am going to check on Cheryl to make sure that she is okay.

Betty gets up and heads for the bathroom."Cheryl?" She opens the door to the women's bathroom. Her ears are filled with the noise of Cheryl's vomitting. Betty runs over to the open stall. Cheryl's red hair is laid out messily as she pukes into the toilet. Betty grabs the back of Cheryl's hair and rubs her back.

"Ugh I hate how nice you are." Betty smiles and Cheryls begins throwing up again.

"I am okay now." Cheryl says after a few minutes."You can go back out there I just need a moment to clean up."

"Okay." 

Betty beings to push the door open when she notices Cheryl look at her through the bathroom mirror.

"You know he told me off after I was a bitch to you at Cheerleading tryouts last year?" Betty holds the door as she looks at Cheryl confused."He was so mad about the way I treated you. He stood up for you. He even had a go at Polly for not sticking up for you. Jughead doesn't go out of his way to talk to people unless it's really important. I guess he felt you were important enough." Betty swears she could see a sincere smile on Cheryl's face. She knew this was her way of thanking her.

"Thanks Cheryl. I needed that." Betty says before closing the bathroom door. 

Betty returns to the booth to see Kevin and Veronica are engaged in a conversation.

"How is our favorite arsonist doing?"

"Oh my god Kevin! She is fine just touching up before she comes back."

“Omigosh did you see Ginger Lopez making out with Dilton Doiley?” Kevin changes to his favorite subject, gossip.

“That is quite the pair.” Betty comments.

“And then she threw up on him. I think I took pictures of the entire thing.”

“Classic Kevin the party paparazzi.” Kevin always has his phone out the entire time when they are at parties. No drunk moment goes unnoticed or excluded from Kevin’s 800 second long snapchat stories.

“Shall we go through last nights photos?”

“What photos? Cheryl reappears.

“Did you get all of the demons out?” Kevin asks.

“I am going to need a good cleanse after last night. A trip to the spa should do the trick.” Betty and Kevin exchange a look unaware of what it’s like to have such a lavish lifestyle.

Kevin pulls up his photos on his iPhone. The photos start with selfies of him and Cheryl in the backseat of the truck. There is a picture of Jughead and Betty laying in the back of the truck with her legs on tops of his. Her head is on his shoulder and he is smiling down at her. 

Kevin quickly swipes to the next picture to avoid triggering Betty. The father into the photos they get, the sloppier they are. There are many selfies on the dance floor. Kevin plays several videos that he took of them on the dance floor. By the third video Jughead makes an appearance. He is dancing, with her. The memory resurfaces of Betty filled with drunk confidence pulling Jughead onto the dance floor. He would never admit it, but she knew that he was having fun at that moment.

Betty couldn’t pay attention to anymore of Kevin’s photos. She just wanted to think about the happy memories from last night. 

The way he let her lay on him in the back of the car, he must have felt it too. 

______________________________________________________________________

Archie gently drops a plate onto the coffee table with several of Betty's muffins. He hasn’t move from the couch in the living room since last night. He knew there was no way he was getting sleep, so he has been trying to distract himself with the tv since he got back.

“How are you feeling?” Archie asks carefully. 

“Like I was forced to go to a stupid party and all of my friends lied to me.” Jughead says bitterly.

“I am sorry about lying.”

Veronica dramatically opens the front door.

“Good morning Romeo get any sleep last night. My back is going to need many trips to the masseuse after somebody took up my side of Betty's bed." Jughead rolls his eyes.

“Betty is doing fine this morning.”

“I didn’t ask.” Obviously Veronica was going to update him about Betty, whether he wanted to know or not. Of course he is concerned about her. He will always care no matter what she does. It terrifies him how much he cares.

“But you wanted to. She is doing her usual acting like everything is fine routine.”

Last night was very rough. The evening had started out great. The small party that Mrs. Cooper put together had been a lot of fun. Betty looked so happy. She was glowing. 

Then they went to Reggie’s. The truck ride had been nice. He thought that she had been touchy because of the alcohol. Betty had held his hand yesterday morning when they walked back from the river. She laid on him twice. Jughead has noticed several moments recently when they would engage in intense stares where Jughead fought the strong urge to kiss her, she felt it too. How did he not see it? 

She was giving him so many hints and he wasn’t smart enough to get it. The hand holding, tracing his jaw, the close contact, the stares. How could he be so blind and stupid? This has been right in front of his face. Everybody knew about it except for him.

“Read up, but warning you are going to need a long cold shower after you’re done.” Veronica points to Betty's pink diary in his lap. She winks and Jughead scrunches his nose grossed out at Veronica’s usual inappropriate choice of words.

He suddenly remembers Betty and Veronica standing in the den with the vibrator and Betty drinking out of her cup during the sex question in the stupid game at the party. Did they?

“Ew Veronica.” Archie says sweeping her off the ground.

“Archiekins.” she squeals.

Jughead turns his attention back to the pink diary. He opens the diary revealing Betty's familiar writing. He cannot suppress a smile as he sees that she has written all of her entries with a baby blue gel pen. That is so Betty.

He takes a deep breath ready to buckle in and finally get the truth.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Betty walked back into her house thankful that her parents were not home. The last thing she wants to do is listen to her mom yell at her about going to a party while she is hungover.

Veronica went next door, Kevin took his dad's truck home, and Cheryl ran upstairs to the babies and Polly.

Betty walks downstairs to the den where her birthday presents are waiting for her.

She stares at the presents piled neatly on the table. Betty sits down on the couch opening each present.

Her favorite perfume from Kevin along with a raunchy singing papyrus card. So extra. She wouldn’t expect anything less from him. Veronica had gotten her the vibrator that is hidden underneath the couch, so that her mom couldn’t find it. Archie, which obviously Veronica had gotten for her and put his name on the card in her hand writing got her a gorgeous yellow sun dress from her favorite store downtown.

She hasn’t seen her parents since she left last night to get her birthday presents from them yet.

Betty reaches for Jughead’s present purposely saving it for last. 

Betty cannot help but stare in amusement at the decoration of the present. He wrapped it, bless his heart. There is a card with a underneath pink ribbon. He put so much effort into the presentation, that is so unlike him.

Betty’s chest feels heavy as she opens the card.

Betts,

Happy Birthday to my best friend. Thanks for always being here, I don’t know what I would do without you! Since you love your scrapbooks, I figured we deserve one of our own, with many pictures to add in the future!

Juggie

Attached to the card is a bracelet. Betty notices the two charms on the bracelet. A B for Betty and crossed fingers, their signal. He has really outdone himself.

A tear hits the card and Betty closes it. She gently unwraps the wrapping paper.

Betty has a wide smile on her face as she picks up the scrapbook. The cover is a picture of Betty and Jughead in kindergarten during the arts and crafts fair. Their very first picture together of many. She remembers when their teacher took the picture.

Betty & Juggie is written in Blue and gold glitter on the cover. Betty opens the book to see every page is blue and gold with developed pictures in chronological order of their childhood.

The tears poured out of her eyes as she went through the beautifully and thoughtfully made book. Every page is unique with a few pictures that Betty didn’t even know existed. He must have gotten pictures from several people. Every page is decorated. This is so outside of his comfort zone, so unlike him. Betty can't believe he did this for her. This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given her. 

“Betty?” Betty wipes her tears as she hears her mom’s familiar voice entering the den.”Oh do you like the book?” Her mom asks excitedly?

“You knew about it?”

“He was so excited about it. He asked for some pictures. Mary helped as well.” Betty cannot hold in the tears in from of her mother.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I don’t deserve this. This gift is so personal and beautiful. I don’t deserve him.”

“What happened?” Mrs. Cooper sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around her daughter 

“He found out about us and he’s really mad at me. He would barely look at me this morning when I brought them muffins. I messed up and I don't think I can fix it.”

“There is nothing Elizabeth Cooper can’t fix. I picked up something for you.” Mrs. Cooper hands Betty a bag from the drug store.”We can toss out the adderall and we can experiment with the new medication.” Betty nods. She is ready to try this new medication. She will do anything that has a chance to make her get better.

“Your father and I left a little present in your room. It smells fowl in there after your little sleepover last night. I will let it slide because it was your birthday. I will also ignore the missing vodka bottle. We will discuss your other present later”

_______________________________________________________________________

Jughead hasn’t slept at all. He can’t stop reading Betty’s diaries. He has lost count of how many cups of coffee he has drank in the past 48 hours to keep up the energy to follow Betty's writing. Her diaries are so detailed and emotional, he feels like he is invading her privacy.

He never believed that he was a good person that is deserving of love. He always expected that Betty would never reciprocate his feelings, but the diaries say otherwise.

He cannot believe that he had the courage to climb up a ladder into her room and kiss her. He wishes that he had some of the courage now.

He felt embarrassed after he read about their first sexual experiences. How they had to delay losing their virginity several times because of interruptions by different people and events. 

Jughead felt like he was having an out of body experience listening to Betty explicitly describe their sex life. He couldn’t believe that he knew how to do any of that. At least she says it was good.

He decided for now to stop reading after the day of his attack.

He needs to be mature about this. He is nervous, but they need to talk.

Jughead pulled out his phone and brushed his fingers over the texting app. He knows that she'd be home from school by now. He quickly begins typing.

Jughead: Can we talk? 

Betty: My parents are upstate visiting my grandparents with the babies, come over?

Jughead: I’ll be there in a minute

Jughead nervously walks into the Cooper house. Betty appears at the top of the stairs dressed in jeans and an orange tank top. 

“Hey.” She says shyly.

“Hey.” He responds. 

He hesitates before walking up the stairs to meet her. He stops when he is one step away from her. All of the overwhelming details of Betty's journals is scattered throughout his mind. He is not sure what to do, or say yet. After what he’s read, it just feels so weird.

“What are you thinking?” She breaks the silence.

“I have a lot of questions.” Betty nods frantically. She is nervous too.

"I'll answer whatever you want. Do you want to go to my room? Or we can go anywhere else, the den, or the kitchen, or the living room or the attic or-"

"Your room is fine Betty."

She turns around he follows her into her room.

Betty sits down on her bed and leans against her pillow. Jughead sits down at the end of her bed leaving lots of space between them. He notices that she is wearing the bracelet that he got her on her wrist."I love the scrapbook by the way and the bracelet. It is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

"I'm glad you like it." Betty brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

"How are you?"

"I've been better." Jughead admits. Betty looks up at the ceiling and bites her lip. Jughead hates that he came over here to have a serious conversation and all he can think about right now is how beautiful she is.

"What are your questions?"

"Oh um, so first off I am your boyfriend?" Betty nods.

"Well you were at least. On the day of your attack you were still my boyfriend." Jughead nods.

"When did I become your boyfriend?" The word sounds so weird. What does being a boyfriend even mean?

"I don't really know it just kind of happened naturally. We had spent a lot of time together investigating Jason's murder for the Blue and Gold. I had finally decided to move onto from Archie, I am sure you read all about that. And before you ask, no I was not with you to get over Archie. I was all ready over him by the time we got together. Him and Veronica making out the closet at Cheryl's took me a bit to get over, but it made me move on. It helped me realize what was right in front of me. While working for the paper something shifted with us. We began flirting and hanging out more. Then you kissed me and it confirmed for me that you were feeling the same way. We didn't really discuss what we were right away. We just fooled around in my room and in the Blue and Gold office until Veronica called us boyfriend and girlfriend in the student lounge the day before Polly's baby shower. I guess since early October."

"And we've um.." Jughead turns red with embarrassment that he can't even say the words.

"Had sex?" Betty finished off his sentence.

"Ya that." Jughead answers shyly.

"Yep, many times. Our first time was on Christmas.The Lodges came over for the day and we all had christmas dinner at my house. Mom drank too much wine and passed out early. Dad is a heavy sleeper. There was nobody to interrupt this time." Betty's cheeks turn rosy pink. Christmas is five months ago. He has been sexually active for five months and he had no idea.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jughead works up the courage to ask the most important question. Betty sighs and scoots closer to him. He is unsure of whether he should let her or move away. He freezes when she reaches out and grabs his hand.

"I wasn't sure how you would react."

"So you lied?"

"I-I..." Her voice cracks,"I watched you get stabbed Jughead. I watched as you bled out in my lap. I sat in the hospital room holding your hand not listening to people telling me to go home and get some rest. Then you woke up and you didn't remember anything. You looked so confused to see me there. Five months of our intimate relationship was erased. You were so fragile laying there with all of the tubes going in and out of your body. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"How about after the hospital?"

"I really did try to tell you so many times!"

"But you didn't."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, so much has happened this year."

"I told you I wanted to know everything. I thought I could trust you." Jughead releases Betty's grip on his hand. 

"You can Jug-you can. I was afraid of losing you again." Jughead shuts his eyes trying to avoid the pain.

"So this is my fault?" He can't think straight. He hasn't slept in days and his head is spinning.

"No! I own up to what I did, but you can't deny that you cut me out of your life once. You kept being friends with Archie and it broke my heart. I constantly thought about what I did wrong to lose you. Yes I was being selfish. I'll do anything to have you in my life, even if it's-" Betty pauses to take a breath, but Jughead sees a tear slip out of her eye,"even if it's just as a friend."

"I need some time to uh to-"

"Figure out if you want me or not." Betty scoots back on her bed and she is back to sitting against her bed frame. It's not about him wanting her. He needs to get his head straight. He still doesn't believe that this is real. Having a girlfriend doesn't seem like something that would be in his life."Just do me a favor Jug, if you're going to push me away this time at least give me the courtesy of letting me know."

"You don't get to be annoyed." Jughead feel enraged. She lied to him. He stands up from her bed ready to head out of her room and hide in the comfort of the garage.

"You think I enjoyed lying to you?"

"I don't know, but you still did it. How could you look me in the eye and tell me that you had told me everything about this past year?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a boy who wants to push away every good thing in his life. A boy that believes he doesn't deserve good things, but truly deserves the world." Betty gets up from her bed and walks towards him until their faces are inches apart. She stares at him fiercely."I am not your mother Jughead, I would never leave you. I am not your sister, I will never be taken away from you. I will unleash hell on anyone that tries to separate us, you know this. I love you! You don't have to love me back, but you have to at least break up with me." Jughead's head is spinning even more. Every inch of his being wants to kiss her, but he is still so conflicted.

"You can have your space Jug, but please don't string me along if you don't want me. The ball is in your court." He can see the vulnerability in her soft glossy green eyes. She is just as scared as she is.

"I don't know." Jughead curses himself that those are the only words that can escape his mouth. He is so confused and overwhelmed. He knows he is being an idiot, but he is in autopilot. Push away mode. He has no control.

Betty backs away clearly hurt. Her eyes are now filled with tears."Please don't cry!" He feels like the biggest jerk in the world seeing her cry. 

"I think you should go." He remembers her drunkenly telling him that she is sick of fighting.

"Betty I didn't mean-"

"Go please! Just go away Jughead!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Archie and Veronica walk through the front door with a large pizza. Archie has been doing some major grafting since Jughead found out that all of his friends have been lying to him.

"He's not even excited about pizza." Jughead hears Veronica say to Achie.

"Give us a minute babe."

"Anything for you Archiekins." Jughead can hear them kiss. Gross.

"Hey Jug what's up? Did you do anything interesting today."

"I went to Betty's."

"Oh, how was that?"

"Not good."

"What happened?"

"I went over to ask questions, but it ended with her in tears telling me to go. I just I don't know how to deal with this whole situation."

“Jug, she was really scared of how you would react. She didn’t want to overwhelm you or force anything on you.”

“I just can’t wrap my brain around the idea. This is just really weird.”

“Is it really that weird Jughead? You have loved the girl for years.”

“Ya, but there was never a chance that she could love me back. She was in love with you for the longest time.”

“Jughead you always think the worst of yourself and I wish you wouldn’t. She was never in love with me, she had a crush on me. She loves you! Try and look at things from Betty’s point of view. Your entire romantic relationship was erased from your memory and suddenly taken away from her. You are not an easy guy to crack. She spent a long time breaking down your walls and all of that progress was taken away. You woke up with the mindset that you still weren't on speaking terms with her, that is not an easy thing to deal with. Yes she didn’t go about it the right way, but everything she did was because she loves you so much. You know the truth now, what are you going to do about it?”

What is he going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is Jughead's court and it's his turn to make a move. 
> 
> There are only a few more chapters left! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented on the story and followed along. The support is what has kept me writing :)
> 
> Next Up: Jughead visits FP and makes up his mind about the information he has learned.


	13. Spring Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace. She is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha. Sorry for any mistakes!

Betty twirled her fork around in her pasta getting lost in the swirling motion of her uneaten meal.

”Earth to Elizabeth Cooper.”

“Huh.” Betty returns from her daze.

“Are you okay with the set list for the dance?” Veronica asks.

“Ya.”

“Did you even look at it?”

“Ya I saw your email this morning, it’s good.”

“Girl you haven’t even touched your lunch. You are so dazed what’s on your mind?”

“I’m not dazed, I’m listening.”

“Bullshit! I’ve seen better acting in Twilight.” Kevin calls her out.

“I’m just busy with the Blue and Gold and planning the last dance of the year.” That was partially true. Betty was trying very hard to find the motivation to finish editing articles for the paper. Everytime she sat down at her computer she would fight the urge to throw her computer out the window or get interrupted by someone about planning the dance. Betty may need to take the year off from the dance committee next year. The last thing she wants to do is go to the dance on Friday night, but it is her turn to do the dance shift. Someone from the dance committee has to be at every dance to make sure that the football players don't spike the punch. 

“Maybe it’s time you break out the birthday present I got you.” Veronica teases. Archie chokes on his soda as he remembers what the present is. Betty cracks a smile at her best friend’s discomfort.

“Well there goes my appetite.” Archie pushes his lunch to the side.

“Where’s Jughead the vacuum cleaner when you need him?” The table falls silent. Earlier in the school year the five of them would always sit at their usual lunch table, complaining about classes, gossiping (well the girls and Kevin gossiping), listening to Archie’s music, and never letting leftover food go to waste courtesy of Jughead.

Cheryl began sitting with them permanently after Jughead transferred schools.

“Is he speaking to you yet?” Veronica asks. Betty sighs not wanting to talk about it.

"Nope." Betty says sadly. She did kick him out of her room. She let her emotions get the better of him and she overreacted. It also didn't help that she was on her period when he came over which only made her way more emotional than we should be."How about you?" Betty wouldn't be surprised if he was talking to Archie yet. Jughead always let's Archie off of the hook before her. Betty hates that she feels a bit of resentment towards Archie about that.

“A little bit, but not much. He’s still pissed at me. I am going to try today after school. He and I need to settle this.”

“Good luck.” Betty says. 

She told him the ball was in his court and he has not made a move. It took her a few days, but she’s realized she needs to begin the grieving mode for her relationship. She is starting to get really annoyed that he hasn’t yet broken up with her like she asked him to. At first she had hope that they could resume their relationship. She knew that things would not go back to the way it was right away, but they could be together. Now Betty is completely insecure. It has been days and she has heard nothing. She just has to accept the fact that it's over.

“Why is the vibe so depressing over here?” Cheryl sits down next to Betty with her lunch tray.

“It’s not depressing. We were just talking about the dance.” Betty flashes her fakest smile at an attempt to bring up the mood. She doesn't want this gloomy mood hanging over their lunch table. She would rather think or talk about anything besides Jughead. She really desperately wants to stop thinking about him.

"Hey Cooper what's this I hear that you don't have a date to the dance? Did you finally get rid of beanie boy?" Reggie appears. This is exactly what she doesn't need right now.

"Thanks for the offer Reggie, but I am still in a relationship." The entire table stares at her curiously. Betty knows they are all dying to know the status of her relationship. She can't answer them because she doesn't even know the answer herself.

"Your loss. If you change your mind you know where to find me." Reggie saunters off and Betty turns her attention back to her pasta purposely avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

Veronica scoots over to Betty.“Want to go dress shopping after school?”

“Ya sounds good.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

“Jughead, what brings you in today?”

“Sheriff Keller,” Jughead says in his most unenthusiastic voice as possible.”I am here to see my dad.”

“Follow me.” 

Jughead follows Sheriff Keller back to the familiar cell block.

“FP you have a visitor.” FP lifts his head from his bed. He sits up as soon as he sees that it’s Jughead.

Jughead waits until Sheriff Keller is gone to say anything. Jughead stuffs his hands into the pockets of his flannel. After everything he has read, he is willing to give his father a second chance. He confessed to murder to protect him and stopped drinking. He was even attempting to get their family back together. This was the dad Jughead knew growing up. The man that he never gave up on.

“Hey dad.”

“Jughead.” Jughead looks down at the ground awkwardly unsure of what to say next.”How are you doing son?”

“I’m fine.”

"Good. How'd the trial go?"

"It's not done yet. The trial got postponed because there was a fight outside of the court house. I testified a few days after that."

"How does that son of a bitch even have a case?" FP answers angrily tightening his hands around the metal bars on his cell.

"At least I got to see mom and JB because of that son of a bitch."

"How are you holding up with that?"

"Mom took off with Jelly Bean as soon as she stormed in without saying goodbye. Mom visited me at the hospital too. I don't know why, she just gave me a lecture about my life decisions. Life decisions that I can't even remember!"

"She visited you in the hospital?" FP looks amused that somebody managed to get Gladys to come to Riverdale. More than once too."I'm guessing her visits have something to do with a very charming and persuasive blonde teenage girl? At least that's what your sister had to say."

"Ya Betty went to Toledo and somehow convinced them to come to the trial. She also called mom and convinced her to visit me in the hospital." 

“The Betty Cooper Charm. How is Betty? I haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks.”

“Did you know that she was my girlfriend?” Jughead watches his father's eyes carefully.  
“Ya I did.”

“God did literally everyone in this town know, but me?”

“Jughead you better be treating that girl right.” 

“Do you think you of all people should be giving relationship advice dad?” A small smile escapes Jughead’s lips and FP returns the smile.

“No, but when you have a girl that special in your life, you hold onto her. I have made that mistake. Do not follow in my footsteps Jughead."

“Things are complicated.”

“You’re just like your old man in the sense that you like to push people away. You're nothing like me otherwise. You have a bright future ahead of you kid.” Jughead is shocked to hear such encouraging words from his father. 

“Right I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Jughead that girl has gone to hell and back fighting for you over the past year. Give her some credit.”

“I know, I do. I have to keep reminding myself that she’s not mom.” Jughead can't believe that he is saying this out loud. Maybe it's because when his dad is sober, he is one of his favorite people to talk to. There is no alcohol behind bars.

“Betty Cooper doesn’t give up easily son. She is nothing like your mom and you are not me. I know it's a bit late for me to turn my life around, but it's not too late for you. You are worth so much more than the Southside than this town. Your writing is good son, you can go to college. Get out of this town. Stop punishing yourself the mistakes that your mother and I have made. We will be all right. You deserve better than this life Jug." FP says sadly. Jughead nods really taking in his dad's words.

"FP your lawyer is here," Sheriff Keller appears interrupting the father son bonding.

"We can talk again another time?" FP asks hopefully.

"Ya I'll come back next week." A wide smile appears on FP's face.

"I'll see you then. Say hi to Betty for me!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"What about this one?" Veronica holds up a dark purple to her body.

"Ya looks good."

"You have had the same unenthusiastic voice for every single that I have picked up for us. What is going on?"

"I just really want this dance to be over with."

"This dance is going to be different than the other ones." Betty has not had a good track record with dances this year. There are three dances every school year semi formal, homecoming, handspring fling. She worked up the courage to admit her feeling to Archie at Semi Formal and he rejected her. Homecoming was a shit show from start to finish. The ambush that was dinner had set the tone for the rest of the night. FP's arrest had overshadowed anything good that had happened that night. Now there is Spring Fling tomorrow night. Kevin is bringing a new boy that he met in Greendale last week, Veronica and Archie are obviously going together, and Cheryl is bringing Robby Miller. Betty is the only one in the group without a date. 

"B I know you don't have a date but we could always go as a threesome again?"

"That worked out so well before." Betty laughs and Veronica smirks at her. "Thank you Veronica, but I'll manage on my own."

"Reggie did offer to be your date today." Betty shoots Veronica a less than amused glance."Reggie isn't that bad."

"He objectifies women like 24/7. I would spend the entire night listening to him make misogynistic comments about every girl that walks by."

"You know who hates Reggie Mantle?" An evil grin appears on Veronica's face. Betty knows exactly what trouble Veronica has up her sleeve. 

"No I refuse to play any games. Jughead has been through enough, I am not going to attend the dance with a boy who has bullied him his entire life just to try and get his attention." Betty looks around horrified as she realizes that she has raised her voice. She releases her fingernails from her palms controlling her anger.

Betty rushes out of the store embarrassed into the crowded mall. She bites back tears as she runs straight for the food court.

She sits down at a table staring down at her bloody palms. Betty grabs some napkins from the table and wipes off her palms. She thought this new medication would stop her anxiety, but she is still worried all of the time. Granted she has just started this new medication, but she just dug her nails into her palm again.

"Fuck Betty why do you have to be so damn athletic?" Veronica arrives at the table out of breath."I need to sit down." Veronica sits across from Betty panting.

"I am sorry for running off."

"No you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry Betty I didn't mean to get you worked up."

"Jughead came over to my house."

"When?"

"Several days ago."

"What happened?"

"He had questions and I answered them. It was going fine at first, but then it got really heated. Didn't help that I was on my period and started crying like an idiot."

"Boys never know what to do around crying girls. And girls never do well with their emotions during their time of the month aka me the day Jughead got attacked." A clear picture of Veronica screaming at Archie in his room make it's way into Betty's brain. She now knows to never mess with Veronica during her time of the month.

"I told him that he can make whatever decision he wants about being with me, but he has to break up with me."

"What happened?" Veronica is on the edge of her seat.

"He didn't give me an answer. He still hasn't. I have just been sitting around waiting for him to end it."

"He wouldn't dare."

"It's definitely over Veronica. I know it is." Betty wipes her eye quickly hoping that Veronica won't notice the tears.

"Oh Betty." Veronica quickly moves into the chair next to her and wraps her arms around her best friend.

"I am so sick of crying. I am done feeling this way. I am just done. He just needs to finish this all ready. This is torture." It feels good to admit her insecurities out loud. She is so desperately in love with him. She has no idea what he's thinking. He has been making her wait to hear whether he wants to be with her or not and it's horrible. There are small moments where she feels hope, that by some miracle Jughead will appear and tell her that they're gonna make it work. She knows better. She is not ready to move on, but she will at least be able to try if he just lets her go.

Veronica pulls her phone out of her designer purse. She pulls up something on her phone. She turns her phone around to show Betty. It is a picture taken during her birthday celebration at her house. Betty is standing with Jughead with their ams around each other in front of her decorated entry way. Betty is looking up at him with an obvious loving grin on her face. Jughead is looking down at her with the same look. Betty's heart is doing backflips just looking at the photo.

"This is far from a platonic photo. You two will find your way back to each other I know it." Even when Betty gives up, she knows that Veronica Lodge never will.

"Maybe."

"How about we get a soft pretzel covered in lots of salt and butter." Betty's face lights up. She can hear her mother disapproving in the back of her head. 

"That may be the best idea you've ever had. Besides I need some fuel if we're going to pick out the perfect dresses for the dance." 

"That's my girl."

Veronica links their arms as they cheerfully head for the pretzel stand in the food court.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
There is a knock at the garage door. Jughead sighs not really wanting company at the moment. He stares back at his laptop at the picture of him and Betty in the Cooper's entry way. She is wearing a silver dress with her down. Jughead can tell that he has a genuine happy smile on his face with arms slung around the waist of the beautiful blonde. Her green eyes reflect the same shine that are in his bright blue eyes. They look so happy.

The door opens anyways."Jughead?" He doesn't respond as Archie walks into the room. "We need to squash this." Jughead puts his laptop aside ready to listen to what he has to say."You understand why I didn't say anything?"

"I guess."

"What happened between you and Betty this year is none of my business. Yes you two were in a relationship, but it just didn't feel like my place to tell you."

"I get it."

"Really?"

"Ya. You were caught in the middle. Betty wanted our relationship to be a secret. As her friend you and Veronica, and Kevin didn't want to say anything. Instead everyone teased me as if I had a one sided crush on her."

"We were just trying to give you a push in the right direction. Jughead you are my best friend, my brother. I am sorry about lying to you. I am sorry about this entire year. Is there anyway we can move on?" Archie and his family have continuously fought for him. They have sheltered him and now adopted him. Jughead feels a pang of guilt in his stomach as he realizes how much Betty has done for him as well. Why is forgiving Archie so much easier?

"Ya we're good." Archie holds out his hand and Jughead shakes it.

"Any updates on Betty?" Archie asks awkwardly.

"Ya I know what I need to do." Jughead answers vaguely. Archie nods understanding that Jughead does not want to talk about it any further.

"Are you down for a game of COD?"

"Ya let's go play."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jughead walks into the living room where Veronica and Archie are making out on the couch. Do they realize he even lives there?

Jughead clears his throat to make his presence known. The two lovebirds pulls away from each other.

"Don't be jealous Jughead this could be you right now with a certain someone next door if you weren't such an idiot."

"Veronica!" Archie warns her.

"You know Reggie asked her to the dance."

"That's cool." Jughead knew that he was more than obvious with his answer.

"Green is not your color Jones." He is not surprised that Reggie asked her. Betty is a beautiful girl. He sees the way other guys look at her."Ugh why are men so stupid?"

"That is quite a generalization."

"She wouldn't do it because of you. She doesn't want to make you jealous or upset. Betty is by far the prettiest girl in this town. She is literally a walking Barbie doll and you have her in the palm of your hands, yet you are still sitting here sulking."

"My relationship is my business."

"My best friend is my business. You are torturing her. Grow some balls and tell her what you want." Veronica storms off upstairs. Archie shrugs and follows her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Do you think this looks okay?" Betty flattens out her dark blue gown. She looks at herself in the mirror nervously. She adjusts her hair so that the curls in her hair are resting on her shoulder.

"I love this dress on you. You look beautiful B." Betty smiles at her appearance. She feels like a princess. Veronica had come over a few hours early so that the two girls could do each other's makeup for the dance.

"Thanks V. You are a smoke show as always." Veronica sits at Betty's vanity wearing a dark purple gown with a high slit.

"I have to keep up with my beautiful best friend somehow." Betty smiles as she rolls her eyes at the compliment.

"Are you sure this isn't too tight?" Betty is used to wearing flowy gowns. This gown is tighter than anything she has worn before. Veronica insists that it hugs her curves in all of the right places. Betty even borrowed one of Polly's darker lipsticks for the night. Maybe the change is good.

"Not tight enough."

"What time is it?" Veronica picks up her phone.

"6:00."

"I need to get going. I have to do a final walk through before everyone arrives."

"Ugh are we not getting any pictures tonight B?"

"We can take as many as you want at school. Have fun getting ready."

"You owe me a photo shoot and save me a dance."

"You got it."  
____________________________________________________  
"Thanks for showing up early Betty. The last minute changes look great." Ethel joins Betty at the snack table.

"Thanks Ethel. Oh look who just got here." Ethel turns around to see Dilton Doiley walking inside of the gym. She turns back to Betty with a bright red face."You should ask him to dance."

"Oh no it's okay." 

"Don't freak out, but he's coming right over."

"What?"

"Hey Ethel, hey Betty."

"Hi Dilton." Betty watches Ethel's nervous face and Dilton's shaking hands. She smiles as she realizes the potential of a possible romance.

"Ethel was just saying how nice your tie looks."

"I was?" Ethel looks at Betty curiously. Betty maintains the smile on her face. Ethel and Betty both notice Dilton blush.

"Yes and I agree it looks nice." Betty says politely.

"Thank you ladies you both look beautiful. I was just coming over here to see if you would like to dance Ethel?" Ethel looks up at Dilton stunned. Betty puts her hands together in excitement as she watches the two.

"Me?" Ethel asks stunned.

"I don't know any other Ethel's." Dilton holds out his hand and Ethel takes it happily. The two lovebirds walk away. Still surprised Ethel turns around to Betty. Betty gives her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Betty can't it, she is a hopeless romantic. The dance is called Spring Fling and every year a lot of flings and relationships begin at this dance. Maybe it will work out with Kevin and his new guy tonight. He deserves it. 

Betty walks away from the dance floor as she slowly sways on the side of the gym. She watches as people happily dance.

"Elizabeth." A very hyper Kevin Keller sneaks up on her picking her up. Betty squeals in surprise.

"Kevin you scared me!" Kevin puts Betty down and she smells the vodka immediately."Are you guys all late because you were pre drinking?"

"Maybe." Kevin pulls a flask out of his suit.

"Kevin you bad boy."

"Maybe my date will punish me later." Betty's eyes widen in amusement at Kevin's comment. He holds the flask out to her.

"No thanks. I am going to stay away from alcohol tonight."

"More for me." Kevin takes another pull of his flask.

"Where's your date?" Betty asks curiously.

"Good question I ran straight to you."

Betty looks around for any sign of their other friends.

"Betty." Veronica runs up and hugs her. Archie trailing behind her.

"Are you all drunk?"

"We're just a little bit tipsy." Veronica giggles.

"Hey Betty you look very nice."

"Thank you Archie, so do you."

"Pictures now!" Veronica instructs.

Betty and Veronica pose for several pictures as Archie takes them.

"Did you think you could take pictures without me." Cheryl appears wearing a stunning gown in her signature red color.

"I thought this picture was missing a little red." The girls pose for more pictures.

"Are they good Archiekins?" Archie shrugs. Veronica rolls her eyes and turns to Betty. A huge smile forms on her face.

"What?" Betty asks a bit concerned about how long she is looking at her with that smile on her face.

"I can't tell you. Archie made me swear."

"Well now you have to tell me."

"Ronnie," Archie interrupts,"Come dance with me." Betty smiles at Veronica.

"Go dance with your man V." Veronica allows herself to be whisked off by Archie onto the dance floor.

"Oh Betty this is my date Ben."

"Hi Ben it's so nice to meet you." Ben holds out his hand and Betty takes it happily."Take care of my boy tonight." Betty puts her arm around Kevin. Kevin hugs her.

"This is my best friend Betty Cooper."

"Yes you told me six times on the car ride over here." The group all laugh at Kevin's clear intoxication.

"Oh my god!" Kevin says dramatically.

"What?" Betty follows his eyes. All of a sudden Betty can't breathe. Her dress feels like it's suffocating her body. She freezes as she looks at the entrance to the gym.

Jughead Jones is standing there in a suit, no beanie scanning the room. His hands are in his pockets."What is he doing here?" Betty turns to see that Kevin and Ben are now gone, she is standing by herself.

Betty begins to march over to the entrance of the gym, but she is quickly cut of by a tall jock."Wow Betty Cooper that is quite the dress."

"Thank you Reggie." Betty tries to stand up on her tip toes to peak at Jughead over Reggie's shoulders. He is still in the same spot looking around the room. She can barely see him. Ugh why does Reggie have to be so tall? Even on her tip toes in high heels she can barely see over him.

"I saw your ass in that dress and I couldn't resist coming over. You're saving me a dance right?" Oh Reggie always a gentleman. Reggie is not moving out of her way quite yet. Betty holds her crossed fingers up in the air. She notice out of the corner of her eye Josie McCoy standing by herself. Betty cupid Cooper round two.

"You should go ask Josie. I heard she thinks you're cute."

"Of course she does." Reggie says smug.

"Reggie." Betty feels shockwaves go through her entire system as she hears his familiar voice.

"Jughead Jones. No beanie tonight?" 

"Not tonight sorry to disappoint Reggie."

"I was just telling Betty how good her ass looks in that dress." Betty looks over at Jughead nervously. Jughead has spent his life getting bullied and taunted by guys like Reggie. Jughead avoids him at all costs. She can't believe that he is standing here right now with her and Reggie.

"And I was just telling Reggie to go ask Josie to dance."

"I think that's a great idea."

"One day you'll give in Betty Cooper." Never in a million years.

"Bye Reggie." Betty gives him a sassy wave.

Betty's heart is pounding like crazy as she turns to face Jughead. He has a curl hanging in front of his face that she is so tempted touch.

"Do you want to dance?" Jughead breaks the silence. Betty nods.

They silently walk to the dance floor. Betty notices Archie and Veronica staring at them intently. That's why Veronica was just being so weird. Veronica winks at her and Betty can see Archie smiling them giving his approval.

The music slows down as soon as they get there. Betty smiles shyly putting her hands on Jughead's shoulders. Jughead puts his hands on her hips sending electricity through her body. Betty is not sure how close he is comfortable with them being.

She can't stop herself from thinking out loud.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Jughead looks away from her nervously blushing. Betty blushes and her eyes become glossy.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Betty cannot resist the urge to run her fingers through his black hair. She pulls him in tighter. She no longer has any restraint. She puts her head onto his neck.

"Juggie before I get my hopes up, please let me know if this a good or bad visit?" Betty doesn't look up because she is too afraid. This is it.

"Betty." Damnit. Jughead and Betty release each other at their intruder. Principal Weatherbee is staring at them with judgmental eyes. "We need you to introduce the Pussycats."

"Okay." She takes one last glance at Jughead before running up to the stage.

Betty walks up onto the stage still feeling shaken up from the previous moment.

Jughead watches Betty walk away towards the stage. He exhales a huge breath that he didn't even know that he had been holding in. He is way more nervous than he thought he would be. She is so beautiful. He didn't know what he expected when he showed up at the dance.

The thought of Betty Cooper at the dance alone broke his heart. He wanted to be here for her. He always want to be there for her. It is time to get back properly. 

Then he saw her talking with Reggie and his temporary confidence was gone. She threw her crossed fingers up and he mustered up a bit of confidence. At least enough to face Reggie. He knows that Betty is much better than Reggie Mantle. She wouldn't fall for that. 

Jughead rushes off to the bathroom needing to cool down for a moment. 

He needs to gather his thoughts and remember exactly what he wants to say to her. He was so ready to just blurt out a speech about how much he loves her. Then he saw how her blue dress hugs every curve on her body perfectly, her hair is down and clipped back revealing her face, and her lipstick is a bit darker than usual making her lips stick right out more than ever. 

Her beauty is so intimidating, but he needs to man up.

"I hope everybody is having a good time! Let's keep the party going with Riverdale High's very own Josie and The Pussycats." The crowd cheers. President Weatherbee gives Betty a smile of approval as Betty walks off the stage.

"Thank you Betty."

Betty searches through the crowd for Jughead, but doesn't see him. Betty spots Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and his date Ben in the corner not so discretely drinking out of their flasks. Panic begins to spread across Betty's body. He's gone. He left.

Betty sprints out of the gym ready to go find him. He cannot just show up at the dance and then leave just like that.

She runs through the entrance of the high school outside. She looks around on the stairs helpless as she doesn't see any sign of the raven haired boy. This sick feeling of deja vu of when she helplessly watched Jughead run off after learning of his father's arrest.

Betty collapses onto the ground in defeat.

"Betty?" She snaps her head up quickly turning around to see Jughead standing behind up. She somehow regains her strength as she leaps up to her feet.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I couldn't find you. I thought- I thought that you left."

"I just went to the bathroom quickly. That was a stupid move, I am sorry Betty." Betty stares at him nervously, her entire body shaking.

"Are you here to tell me it's over?" Betty stares at him with fear in her eyes."I am a big girl, I can take it Jug. I can handle it, just please tell m-"

She is cut off by his lips pressing against hers. The kiss is gentle, but quickly turns rough. Lots of lost time is put into this kiss as Betty kisses him like it's the last time she'll ever taste him again.

Jughead pulls away and Betty wants to pull him in again. She looks at his swollen lips as he catches his breath.

"Can I speak now?" Betty nods speechless."It was never about that I didn't want you to be my girlfriend. I just couldn't believe it! I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend because I've been in love with you since the day that you defended my honor to Chuck Clayton in the cafeteria on the first day of Kindergarten. I have silently been in love with you for years and I just never had the courage to do anything about it. Betty you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. The things you have done for me, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you. I just had a hard time believing that I deserve somebody as amazing as you. Reading your diaries just felt like such an out of body experience. It felt like an alternate dream land, but I know it's real. I am an idiot if I let you get away without fighting for you. So I am here to say that I want to fight for you Betty, fight for us."

Betty cannot stop the tears from flowing out her eyes. The good kind of tears. She doesn't even consider making him squirm. She has waited so long for this moment. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"You don't know how amazing it is to hear you say this."

"I am sorry it took me so long." Betty shakes her head leaning in closer to Jughead.

"You came back to me that's all that matter." Betty closes the gap between them kissing him again. Betty smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

Jughead pulls away and looks down at her.

"I'll always come back to you. I love you Betty Cooper." Betty's heart flutters, her entire body is filled with warmth.

"I love you Jughead Jones."

"Do you want to go inside and dance for a bit? The least I can do is let you have one good dance this year." This is the best night ever.

Jughead puts his arm around Betty as he leads her inside.

"I still owe you a burger." Betty says excitedly.

"We can take care of that after the dance."

"It's a date."

"Reggie was right about one thing, your ass does look amazing in that dress. Along with the rest of your body of course." Betty blushes as she leans up to kiss him. She teases him by moving his hand quickly over her ass before they enter the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Days! Finally!
> 
> There is one more chapter left of this story. Thank you to everyone who has just started or reading and to those who have been following since the beginning. I really appreciate the feedback :)


	14. Ever Since New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Riverdale has been hit by a nasty Civil War. People who are on the same side are beginning to turn against each other. Jughead Jones becomes the newest casualty of the fighting when he ends up in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury. While Jughead fights for his life, Betty is no longer fighting for peace, she is fighting anyone and anything that wants to rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please be nice haha. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Warning: Smut is in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with smut or under age 18 you have been warned!

“Pack a bag,” Betty bursts through the door to the garage in excitement. Jughead sits up from his mattress looking at her confused. 

“For what?”

“We’re going on a trip.”

“Where?” The cutest excited smile forms on her face.

“We’re going to New York City for the weekend. I know you hate surprises, but it was sort of a last minute thing. A late birthday present from my parents. I thought it would be nice to show you the city for the first time and get away from the madness in Riverdale.”

Jughead sits up from his mattress wearing a grey t shirt and plaid boxer shorts. He walks over to Betty and pecks her on the lips.

“I need a shower.”

“Okay, I'll pack your bag for you.” He smiles at her gratefully as he leaves the garage.

Betty bites her lip as she turns around excitedly to begin packing for him. Only Betty Cooper would enjoy packing somebody’s weekend bag.

Betty begins going through Jughead’s stuff looking for things to pack.

Jughead doesn’t have too many belongings, so Betty knew she would be able to pack a bag for him quickly. 

She finished packing his bag by the time he returned from the shower dripping wet in a tiny white towel. Water dripping down his toned back. Wet beanieless black hair. She is feeling flustered and hot just watching him from behind. 

He turns around and Betty freezes meeting his crystal blue eyes. Her eyes wander to his fit stomach. Her eyes stop as she sees the stab wound on his stomach, she has never actually seen it before. It just makes him so much hotter. Currently he could do anything and Betty would find it hot.

Betty wants him so badly. She wants him to throw her onto the couch and take her right here. 

Betty takes a deep breath. The sexual frustration is very real. Things have been great with her and Jughead. Amazing really. It's summer vacation now and they have been back on track for almost a month now. As time has gone on Jughead has become more comfortable with their relationship. At first he wasn't as affectionate because he was still getting used to the idea of them as a couple. Now they can't get enough of each other. They are re living the honeymoon phase all over. 

She can tell that Jughead is uncomfortable with sex, so they haven’t done it yet. Betty respects his feelings, but she wants him so badly. She is driving herself crazy wondering why he isn't even trying to have sex with her? Many negative thoughts are playing out in her brain, but she pushes them to the side. 

“How is the packing coming along?” Jughead puts his hand on the duffel bag, but Betty swats his hand away.

“You don’t trust me?” She raises her eyebrow challenging him. She hands him a blue t-shirt and jeans to change into.

“What would I do without you?” Betty blushes and he leans into kiss her. Betty places her hands on the back of his head running her hands through his wet hair as she deepens the kiss. Jughead does not stop her fighting just as aggressively with his tongue. Droplets of water falling onto her face, that's not the only part of her body that's getting wet.

Before she knows it her back is against the couch with Jughead on top of her. A soft moan escapes her lips as their tongues fight for dominance. Jughead moves his mouth to her neck. Betty let’s a loud moan escape her lips as his teeth travel down her neck.

Betty gets her hopes up for a moment, that he will finally given. 'This maybe it', she thinks.

Something in Jughead switches as he suddenly stops. Betty looks up at with him with need and concern. She knows better than to say anything. She doesn't want to mess up the trip before it has even begun.

“I should get dressed,” He says awkwardly. Jughead sits up off of her. Jughead grabs his clothes and heads around the corner in the garage where he is out of Betty’s sight.

Betty sighs frustrated on the couch.’Why can’t he just fuck me?’

A few minutes later Jughead re appears fully dressed with his hair still wet.”So how are we getting to the city?”

“We’re taking my car to where we’re staying and then we can be average New Yorkers and take the subway everywhere.”

“Sounds good to me.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty being her usual self had every portion of the road trip planned. She planned exactly where they would stop for gas. She made spotify playlists for the trip and packed snacks for her always hungry boyfriend.

His hand is placed comfortably on her thigh as she drives north towards the city.

Betty is grateful that they were able to get some parts of their previous relationship back. Jughead is less shy around now and he is comfortable with innocently touching her again. She smiles everytime he puts his arm around her or rests his hands on her. She just hopes it’s a matter of time before his hands feel comfortable touching every part of her body.

Betty finds herself singing along to the music that is playing,”We could be heroes, just for one day.” Betty feels a pair of her eyes on her. She looks over at him quickly and then back at the road. He has a smirk on his face as he watches her intently.

“What?” She blushes as she keeps her eyes on the road.

“I like when you sing.”

Betty smiles at him humming along with the beat of the David Bowie song.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jughead glances ahead in excitement. They are in stand still traffic and everyone is honking at each other like that is actually going to get people to move. Jughead doesn’t care because as the fog begins to disappear he can see the top of the skyscrapers in the distance.

He hears the snapping noise of a camera and Jughead looks over to see Betty holding her camera.

“Eyes on the road Betts.”

“We’re going 0 mph. Your giddy face was too cute to not capture.” Betty holds up the back of her camera to show Jughead the picture. He has a wide grin on his face as he stares off in the distance at the city he has dreamed of going to since he saw his first film.

“That’s a pretty good picture,” Jughead admits.

“I know,” Betty smiles proudly.”You always act like you hate photos, but you’re pretty photogenic Juggie.”

“Am I?”

“We have an entire scrapbook of proof.”

He smiles looking over at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, wondering how the hell he got so lucky?

_______________________________________________________________________

Betty drove through the city overwhelmed by the dramatic difference of driving through Riverdale versus driving through New York City. The signs were more confusing and there were more rules like one way streets and bus lanes. People walking into the street continuously, Betty feels her anxiety growing as she watches people walk into the street without even looking.

Betty and Jughead teamed up, he made sure to watch out to make sure she was going the right direction and staying in the correct lines. She focused on not hitting anyone with her car. Her anxiety dwindled down with his help.

Eventually Betty pulled up to the entrance of a private parking garage for a building in Manhattan. Jughead peaks out the window at the tall skyscraper above him. His eyes dart to check out his surroundings. If his film trivia is right, this is the upper east side.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place Betty?”

“Absolutely. I just need to find the code Veronica gave me.” Veronica that makes sense.

There is a knock at the window startling both teens. Betty rolls down her window to greet a door man dressed in a fancy uniform.

“You must be Ms. Cooper. Ms. Lodge called me to let you know that you’d be coming. Let me take the car and park it for you. I’ll have your belongings brought up to you as well. Please exit the car.”

Betty and Jughead obey the man and get out of the car. 

“Well this is an interesting start.”

“Veronica’s dad got her an apartment in the City, but she doesn’t use it much since she lives in Riverdale. She insisted that we use it for the weekend.”

Betty grabs his hand and they walk into the nice building.

“Good afternoon, you must be Ms. Lodge’s guests. I am Walter, it is lovely to meet your acquaintance.” He presses the elevator button for them.

“Thank you Walter, I am Betty and this is my boyfriend Jughead.” He can see in the back of the well dressed man’s eyes that he is confused to see someone like Jughead in a building this nice.

Jughead looks up at the ceiling noticing the gold plates frames. He is definitely out of place.

The elevator chimes and the doors open. Betty happily leads them into the elevator.

“Penthouse is on the top floor.” Walter informs them. Betty presses the button at the very top.

“Penthouse?” Jughead looks at Betty stunned as the elevator doors close. Betty giggles leaning into him.

“Quote from Veronica’s text, she wants us to be treated like the royalty that we are. King and Queen of New York for the weekend.”

“Who can say no to Veronica Lodge. Really? I have yet to see anyone say no to her.”

“I guess we’re just going to have to give in and stay in her penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side.”

“Bummer,” Jughead says sarcastically resulting in a snort from his girlfriend.

“I don’t know if I really fit the upper eastside look Betts,” Jughead says as they approach the top floor.

“You have that Brooklyn hipster vibe that’s really on trend right now.”

“You did not just compare me to a hipster?” Betty shrugs playfully as the elevator doors open.

The first thing that catches Jughead’s attention is the huge glass window revealing a view of central park and the buildings of the city surrounding them. He is in awe that a place so beautiful exists.

“Wow.” Betty runs up to the window to admire the view. Jughead lifts his camera that is around his neck and snaps a picture of his girlfriend happily admiring the view.

“It’s so beautiful Juggie.”

He walks up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist. She leans back into him with a smile on her face.

“This is going to be a good weekend,” Betty says excitedly.

“Thank you Veronica Lodge.” Betty tilts her head backwards to give him a big smile.”Don’t ever told her I said that, she may start to think that she doesn’t annoy me.” Jughead leans down and kisses Betty’s soft pink lips.

For a moment he forgets where they are and he just wants to spend the entire day indoors with his beautiful girlfriend.

The elevator chimes instantly breaking the two apart. Their luggage is pushed into the penthouse. 

The man silently places their small amount of luggage onto the floor before retreating back into the elevator.

“What do you want to do first?” Betty asks excitedly.

“I thought you’d have a full itinerary planned out.”

“I thought we could be a bit more spontaneous this weekend, leave the itineraries in Riverdale.”

“Good idea. Coffee?”

“Yes.”  
_______________________________________________________________________

Betty pulls out her pamphlets and printed pages of suggestions of what to do in the city. She can tell that Jughead is judging the amount of research she has brought along with her.

“What happened to no itineraries?”

“It’s just some research I did. I haven’t been to the city in a while. I was always with my family getting dragged around by mom and her itineraries. We always went to the same boring places every time we visited. I want to know more about New York than sitting in a room while she wine tastes. New York City isn't even the place to go wine tasting, go to California or Italy with your husband if you want to do that for crying out loud.”

“She brought you all the way to New York to wine taste?”

“And watch Broadway musicals.”

“That is not going to happen this weekend.”

“Good! These are just suggestions. What would you like to do this weekend?”

“I trust your judgement.”

“Juggie this is our weekend. I want to make sure that we do things we both want to do.”

“How about you call the shots today and I’ll call the shots tomorrow?”

“Deal.” They shake on it.

“So Ms. Cooper what were you thinking that we do first today?”

“Well there is this huge green park across the street that I hear is pretty nice.”

“Really? Hm I’ve never heard of it before,” Jughead plays along.

“It only takes up a huge chunk of the city.”

“Let’s go then.” Jughead finishes the last sip of his delicious coffee. He will never drink coffee the same in Riverdale after tasting the cup of heaven that is New York coffee.

He follows Betty outside of the small crowded coffee shop. Her blue floral sun dress is blowing with the breeze with central park in the back drop. This may be one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen. No picture could ever justify how he feels in this moment.

Jughead excitedly walks into the park with Betty at his side.

“What do you think of the city so far?” Betty clutches onto his arm.

“It’s beyond my expectations.” A proud smile appears on Betty’s face as Jughead returns the smile.”It’s even better with a pretty girl on my arm.” He looks down at her as her cheeks turn a rosy pink color. He loves making her blush.

They walk silently in awe of the landscape around them. The silence is comfortable as they journey through the sea of green with different bridges and flowers.

Jughead takes a moment to look over at Betty to see that she is lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Betty asks him this all of the time, so it's okay for him to ask every once in a while. 

Betty takes a deep breath and she looks almost worried. Betty continues walking and he follows her lead.

“When you were in the hospital, one of the first things I freaked out about was the things that you had not been able to do in your life. Seeing the city was one of the first things that crossed my mind. I promised that the first opportunity we had, I would take you here.” Jughead can see the she is staring straight ahead as she talks nervously.”There are a lot of things that I want to do together.”

Jughead stops walking and turns to face her. He places his hands on her shoulder.

“We have all the time in the world baby.” Jughead kisses her on top of the head. Betty envelopes herself into his arms.

“I know.” He knows that she is still worried. He knows that she can’t help it. He hates that she has to worry about him. It is understandable after all they have been through. He almost died a few months ago. If this incident proved anything, it’s that he is a lot stronger than he thought he is.

“Betts they found him guilty, Chuck is being put away for a long time. He can’t hurt us. Nobody is going to break us apart again. I’ll always find my way back to you, even if I need a bit of guidance.”

“I’m never letting go again.”

They are stronger than any shit storm that is thrown at them. He lost his memory, but he never lost his love for her.

“I’m not going anywhere Betts. I promise.”

“You’re going on a boat.” She pulls away from him with a wide grin on her face. 

“A what?” Jughead looks ahead of them to see a lake with different people sitting in boats. He frowns at them.

“Betty-” She pulls him towards the lake and he lets her.

“Today is my day.” Only for her.

They rent a row boat out for thirty minutes. They take turns rowing as they get out into the heart of the lake.

“Look how beautiful it is.” Jughead looks at Betty’s green eyes and how they match with the leaves on the trees behind him. 

He picks up his camera and captures a picture of her.”Very beautiful.”

“Silly I am talking about the city view.”

“That’s nice too.”

“That is the oldest line in the book Mr. Author.” She turns to him and smiles. Nothing is more beautiful than Betty Cooper, he can't help but admire the view in front of him every chance he gets.

”The boat wasn’t such a bad idea right?” Betty raises her eyebrow at him waiting for his answer. 

“The things I do for you Elizabeth.”

“The things I am going to keep making you do Forsythe.”

“We are in a tiny boat over water right now and I can knock you right into this lake.”

“I’ll take you with me,” she sticks her tongue out childishly.”You started it.”

They spent the majority of the day exploring the park together. Jughead would point out different movie scenes that were set all over the park. Betty would listen intently to her film fanatic boyfriend ramble on about his personal opinions on the cinematography and mis-en-scene from each film.

After the park, Betty thought it would be fun to walk through Grand Central Station. Jughead was glad his girlfriend came up with the idea. The architecture was breathtaking. The ceiling was painted a bright green color and it was so much better to see it through his own perspective than on a screen. The architecture was fascinating, he could spend hours studying every detail of the building, but his girlfriend had other plans.

Veronica texted Betty that she had a made reservation for them at her favorite restaurant. After several protests from Jughead, Betty sold him when she read Veronica’s text that said this place has the best gourmet burgers in the city. Veronica persuaded Betty by telling her that it’s rude to not show up for a reservation. Both of them feel uncomfortable letting Veronica give them so much, but they know better than to argue with Veronica Lodge.

Betty suggested that they stop at the penthouse and change into fancy clothes for dinner, since the restaurant is very upscale.

”We definitely need to treat Veronica to a burger when we get home.”

“Try a million burgers to ever pay her back for this.” 

They get back to the Penthouse and Jughead is unsure of what he is going to change into because Betty packed his bag for him.

Betty ran into the bathroom to freshen up while Jughead went through his bag. He found one of the few button up dress shirts he own, slacks, and dress shoes. Betty Cooper is always prepared for any scenario.

Jughead quickly changes into the clothes. He begins to button up his shirt when Betty exits the master bathroom wearing a light pink silk dress. Her shoulder length hair is down revealing her natural waves and Jughead suddenly forgets how to breathe. He has a habit of that when he is around Betty.

Betty jumps onto the bed. She brings one leg up to her chest and lets the other leg lay on the bed.”I’m so tired, but I’m also so hungry. The struggle is real.”

Jughead smiles taking in how beautiful she really is. He feels tingly inside as he sees her long legs on the bed and bare feet on the sheets. Jughead has to control the urge inside of him. He would love more than anything to have sex with her, but he is nervous.

It isn’t a lie that Betty is way out of his league. He somehow won the jackpot and she enjoys slumming it with him. All of the dreams he’s had about her that he thought were figments of his imagination were memories. Everything he read in her journal, he couldn’t believe he was reading about himself. What if he doesn’t remember how to please her?

She is looking out the window at the city view as the sun is beginning to set. Jughead takes advantage of the moment and pulls out his phone. He snaps a picture of the beautiful vulnerable girl sitting in front of him. He wants to remember this moment forever.

He says it at least several times a day, but this is the most beautiful she has ever looked.

“God you are so beautiful.” Jughead mutters out loud. Betty turns her attention back to him with a smile and rosy cheeks. She scoots off of the bed and walks towards him.

“Looks like you’re struggling with your buttons there.”

“I kind of got distracted by the little pink dress.” Betty puts a hand on his bare chest as she stares fiercely into his eyes. He’s not completely clueless, he has noticed her trying to seduce him. She moves closer to him, stares at him with want, bites her lips, and always deepens their kisses. He wants to, he really does, but he chickens out every time.”These buttons aren’t going to button themselves up,” Jughead shoots Betty a flirty smile.

“Sorry I got a bit distracted by my handsome boyfriend’s dreamy blue eyes.” Betty steps up onto her tip toes as she kisses him. He pulls away before she deepens the kiss because he knows he won’t be able to stop if she does.

She finished buttoning up his shirt and she turns around revealing her bare back."Zip me up Jug?" He places his hand on her bare back as he slowly zips up the dress. He tries to think distracting thoughts to stop his mind from drifting into dangerous territory. He thinks about what his mom and Jelly Bean are up to at the moment. He imagines his dad sitting in his cell alone. Archie sitting in his room pretending to listen to whatever Veronica is rambling on about.

That does the trick and he steps away from Betty successfully.

“Do we have time to watch the sunset before our reservation?” Betty looks at her phone.

“Ya we have some time.”

They walk out into the living room where the wall length window is located. Betty carries her purse and heels in her hand and they sit down right in front of the window.

Betty puts her head on Jughead’s shoulder as the sky turns a mixture of pink, blue, and orange.

“I love this.”

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Jughead admits out loud. Betty has that power over him. She broke down his walls and it gets less and less embarassing to share personal thoughts with her.

“I’m so happy Juggie. I’ve never been happier in my life than in this moment.” Jughead smiles down feeling a tear form in his eye remembering the broken girl from a few months ago and the smiling healthy girl sitting in front of him now. Betty was officially diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and she has been doing very well with therapy. The bags under her eyes had disappeared. The color has returned to her skin. She is eating regulating Her nightmares are less frequent. They spend the night together almost every night comforting each other when one of them have nightmares. Things are starting to become normal. Whatever that is.

Since he and Betty got back together, he has felt a huge piece of confusion and emptiness become resolved. 

“I love you Betty Cooper.” He utters the words that he has only ever said to one person in his life. There are many uncertainties in Jughead’s life. He has brain damage for peets sake, but he knows he is so desperately in love with this girl.

“I love you too Juggie.”  
___________________________________________  
Dinner was everything Jughead despised. The restaurant was over decorated and filled with rich people. The hostess had judged him as soon as he walked through the door. She took one look at his beanie and told them that the restaurant was reservation only. Betty had to pipe up and assure her that we had a reservation twice. The hostess even called Veronica’s dad to confirm.

The food made up for it definitely. The city view wasn’t as good at the penthouse, but it was still amazing.

Jughead ordered a burger while Betty ordered a seafood medley.

Veronica had taken care of the bill of course, making both Jughead and Betty feel extremely guilty. He hates hand outs.

“Hey are you down to make one more stop on the way home?”

“Where do you want go to?”

“It’s a surprise.” Betty knows he hates surprises, but she is biting her lip and batting her eyelashes. There is no way that he can say no to her.

“Lead the way.” 

Betty and Jughead exited the subway station where they were greeted by endless lights. Jughead looks up amazed.

Betty looks over at Jughead anxious for his reaction. She sees that he is glowing with excitement as he studies all of the lights.

She picks up her camera to snap the moment. He will thank her later.

“Pretty cool right?” Jughead nods grabbing her hand. He looks over at her with a smile on his face.”Good surprise?” Betty asks knowing that he’ll never give in and admit that she was right.

He answers her with a smile leading her down the street as they walk though Times Square.

“Times Square is so much more lively and fun at night.”

Jughead stops walking and pulls Betty in for a kiss. Betty is startled at the sweet move. She kisses him back and pops one foot in the air. This is definitely the best weekend of her life.

The subway was a bit crowded on the way back to the penthouse, so Jughead and Betty had to sit across from each other. They both shot each other flirtatious smiles during the train ride.

Betty checked instagram for a moment. She refreshed her feed to see that Jughead had posted an update. A picture of her sitting on the bed in her dress. She is looking at something off camera. She has to admit it’s a very nice shot. She approves.

The caption says “ready for dinner in the city ”. Kevin has all ready commented on the picture.”Staying in for dinner *winking emoji”. Betty laughs at the comment. Veronica has commented a heart eyes emoji.

“When did you take this?” Betty holds out her phone to Jughead.

“While we were getting ready. You looked too beautiful I couldn’t resist the picture perfect moment.”

“Send me a copy I like it.”

“I am glad you approve.”

“But I get to post a candid of you next.” He shakes his head smiling and she bites her lip as she checks out her hot boyfriend. 

A few months ago she had no idea if they’d ever be a couple again and now here she is in New York City so in love. Jughead raises his eyebrow at Betty and she realizes she has been staring at him with a stupid grin on her face for too long.

“What?” He asks. She shakes her head.

“Nothing.”

They get off the subway and walk hand in hand to the apartment. Betty cannot contain the hopeful feeling she has that tonight will finally be the night. It's the perfect setting. They are in New York City staying in a penthouse alone with city views. How much more romantic can it get? This is the perfect moment. She wants to be with him, she wants to feel him inside of her. Betty is running low on hormonal patience.

“Did you two have a good dinner?” Walter asks as he opens the building door for them.

“We had a wonderful meal thank you Walter,” Betty responds politely.

The elevator door opens and they walk inside. Betty stares everywhere around the elevator aware that if she looks at Jughead in his dress shirt and dress pants that she will jump his bones right here in the elevator.

She is thrown off when his lips meet hers and her back gets slammed up against the back of the elevator. The kiss is urgent and rough, but Betty is not complaining. She has missed this side of him. She tugs on the back of his raven hair as she wraps one leg around his waist.

The chime of the elevator interrupts them. Betty looks up at Jughead to see a spark of darkness in his eyes, lust. Betty smiles excitedly.

He places his hand underneath her ass and picks her up. She squeals in surprise and pleasure as he carries her to the bedroom.

He gently lays her down onto the king sized bed and he climbs on top of her. Not being able to resist, Betty puts her arms around his neck pulling him down to get rid of any space that is between them.

Betty meets his mouth with a sloppy open mouthed kiss. His hand slides dangerously high up her thigh and Betty moans in anticipation. 'Yes finally!'

She is disappointed when he moves his hand back to her knee. 

Betty decides to make a move. She moves her hands to the waistband of his pants, her fingers playfully reach his belt. Something triggers Jughead as he leaps off of her. Flustered he stands up off of the bed. Betty sits up concerned.

“I uh need to use the rest room.” Jughead disappears quickly leaving a very sexually frustrated and upset Betty sitting on the bed. She runs her hands through her hair frustrated as she tries to catch her breath.

Betty falls back onto the bed and sighs frustrated. What did she do wrong? Is not sexually attracted to her anymore? Does she not turn him on? Betty let’s her mind travel into dangerous insecure territory.

She realizes that he has been in there for over ten minutes. Betty gets up and leans against the bathroom door.

“Juggie, will you please let me in?”

“I just need a moment.”

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

He doesn’t answer her and she begins to cry. She doesn’t turn him on anymore. She was wrong to think that she could get her relationship back.

Jughead opens the door quickly and wraps his arms around her.”Please don’t cry Betts.” She sobs into his shirt.

“Why did you just lock yourself in the bathroom?”

“I needed a minute.”

“More like ten. Why won’t you even touch me Jug?” Betty takes a deep breath working up the courage to say what she needs to say.”Are you not attracted to me anymore?”

Jughead takes a step back from her and Betty’s heart drops. She looks down at the ground in embarrassment.”Betty.” He gently lifts her chin up with his hand.”Look at me.” Betty does as he says and locks eyes with him noticing that his signature grey crown shaped beanie is no longer on his head.

“It has nothing to do with you Betty I promise. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I am so attracted to you, you have no idea. It’s not that I don’t want to, I really want to Betty. And now you’re wearing that beautiful dress that exposes your shoulders and your legs and ugh...” Jughead bites his lip in frustration. “I just- I have read about our past experiences in your diaries and it felt like an out of body experience while reading about it. I couldn’t see myself doing any of those things. What if I’m not the same as before? What if I disappoint you?” He is being so vulnerable in front of her right now and she has never loved him more.

Betty places her hand onto Jughead’s cheeks.

“You could never disappoint me Juggie. I understand if you’re not ready, our relationship is so much more than sex. I love you and that’s never going to change. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I just want it to be good for you.” Betty gives him a small smile. He is the sweetest.

“I am just happy to be with you. You are the only person I ever want to be with. You were my first Jug and I’ll never think about anyone in the same way.”

“I want to Betty that’s why I had to come in here, to you know calm myself down. I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Juggie just stop thinking, let your instincts takeover.”

“But-”

Betty grabs his hands and pulls him back into the bedroom.

“Jug you’ve been amazing since the very first time. It’s like we’re experiencing that special moment all over again.” Betty stops moving once her legs are against the bed. She slowly inches forward towards him.”Make love to me Juggie?” She looks at him with soft lustful eyes full of love.

He closes the space between them and Betty smiles victoriously.

“Juggie, take off my dress,” Betty instructs in between kisses.

She sits on the foot of the bed with her back to him. She turns her head over her shoulder as Jughead moves his fingers towards the small of her back.

Betty shivers as his fingers reach the back of the zipper. He begins unzipping the dress revealing her bare back. He stops for a moment before the zipper is all the way undone.

“What’s the hold up?” Betty asks impatiently.

“Just admiring the beautiful girl in front of me.” Betty’s face is red hot with heat and love.”God damn I love you Elizabeth Cooper.”

“Show me,” She says bossily.

Jughead wastes no time as he finishes unzipping the little pink dress. Betty slips out of it only wearing a lacy pink thong.

He stares at her hungrily and Betty quickly undoes his belt. She toys with the hem of his dress shirt and begins working at the buttons. 

Jughead finishes taking off his shirt and Betty starts works on his pants.

Jughead jumps out of his pants quickly and now they are equally as naked. 

Betty crawls backwards seductively to the head of the bed. Jughead follows her with matching dark eyes.

He crawls over her and their lips find their way back to each other. One of Jughead’s hands move over to Betty’s breasts. He rubs small circles over her nipples just how she likes it. Betty moans into his mouth. She knew that he had nothing to worry about. His instincts had taken control and the nervous shy boy that had been hiding in the bathroom is gone.

His mouth moves away from her mouth and she desperately wants to pull him back in, but when his mouth hits her sensitive spot on her neck she forgives him for pulling away.

His hand travels down her stomach and Betty opens her legs wide inviting him in. Jughead’s finger traces her lace panties.”Please Jug,” Betty begs. She has never needed him so badly.

He pushes aside her soaked panties and begins rubbing her clit. Betty arches her back and let’s out a loud moan.

“Jug,” she breathes out. He slips a finger inside of her. Betty is seeing stars.

“Jug I’m gonna-”

“Hold on baby,” he instructs her. She tries her best, but she is on the edge.

“I need you now.” Betty sits up impatiently and pulls down his boxers aggressively. He blushes a bit embarrassed being naked in front of her. For a moment his shyness is overcoming him again.

“Please baby. I need you.”

“I can’t say no to you.” She can tell that he is looking around for a condom.

“I’m on the pill Jug.” Betty reconnects their lips as she reaches for his erect penis. She wraps her hand around him moving it painfully slow on purpose knowing that he won’t have any second thoughts about fucking her.

Betty guides him to her entrance. He takes a moment and stares at her. She bites her lip and nods gently.

Jughead slips inside of her and Betty throws her head back in pure ecstasy.”Holy shit,” Jughead says and Betty smiles watching her boyfriend experience this for the first time again.

Her chest heaves as she moans out his name repeatedly as he thrusts into her. He quickly finds a familiar rhythm and Betty is loving it.

Betty rolls on top of and rocks her hips back and forth.”You are so fucking sexy.” Jughead grips her thighs tightly, driving Betty wild. She grinds on top of him ready to come just seeing her boyfriend’s pleasure filled face alone.

Betty feels herself reaching her peak. Jughead flips her over regaining control. Betty grabs his hair and clings on for dear life.

“I’m gonna…”

“Come for me baby.” Betty loses it and shortly after she can feel Jughead come undone inside of her.

After one final thrust, he lays his head on her stomach as they both try to catch their breath.

Still inside of her he sits up to look at her.”That was…” Betty is trying to think of the word. Jughead looks at her nervously.

“Incredible. It’s like you didn’t forget a thing Juggie,” Betty smiles at Jughead assuring him that she enjoyed their love making session very much.”How do you feel?” Betty asks nervously. 

He pulls out of her and lays down beside her.

“I am in New York City with the girl of my dreams and we just had sex on a king size bed with the city in the background, to say this is the best moment of my life is an understatement. If you tell anyone I will deny it.” Betty laughs at his answer.

“You’re the man of my dreams too Juggie.” Betty says seriously.

“Let’s not get carried away.” Betty mentally rolls her eyes at Jughead’s inability to ever take compliments.

“You are. You know my checklist that I have always had.” Jughead laughs at the small check list Betty had made when they were younger about her dream boy. She showed Archie and Jughead and they laughed at her.”Handsome. smart, easy to talk to, makes me laugh, someone that is my best friend.” 

“I never needed a list because my dream girl has always been right in front of me.”

“Thank you for climbing up to my window.”

“You’re welcome Juliet.” Jughead gives her a small peck on the lips as warmth fills her body.

“Thanks for still loving me.”

“Always.” Betty's fingers begin tracing over Jughead's wound on his stomach.

"My little fighter."

"That ugly thing," Jughead says self consciously.

"It shows that you're a warrior and it looks pretty bad ass. You got stabbed in the gut and you're here to tell the tale. You are a strong fighter Juggie and that's hot."

"Well if you like it then I guess it isn't so bad."

Betty suddenly feels a wave of fatigue wash over her after the long day they have shared together. She doesn't care that she should go to the bathroom to prevent herself from getting an infection, but she is glued to the bed and Jughead's body. She snuggles up to Jughead and he wraps his strong arms around her.

“Someday I’m gonna buy us a home here,” Jughead says after a few seconds of silence. Betty smiles into the pillow.

“In New York?”

“Yep. We’re going to get out of Riverdale and start a life here. We could go to college here and then you can become a journalist. Hopefully I finish one of my novels by then. I am going to give you everything Betty Cooper.”

“You all ready have.”

Jughead can feel Betty Cooper’s soft breathing against his chest. He smiles looking down at the girl he loves. He has the sudden thought that this is what having a home feels like? Betty Cooper is his home. 

He no longer cares about what type of Alternate Universe he woke up in and he is no longer asking questions. He has friends, a sober father, and the most amazing girlfriend in the world.

Sure things aren’t perfect, but nothing is perfect. Betty and him have had lot of shit thrown at them, but they have overcome it. For once in his life, Jughead feels happy.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a week to post this, I was out of town for the week at Lake Tahoe celebrating the Fourth of July.
> 
> Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to everyone that has followed along with this story! I loved writing it so much! The kudos and nice comments really kept this story going :)! It's bittersweet to be finishing this story, but Betty and Jughead are in a happy place with a happy future as they should be. He may or may not get his memory back in time, who knows. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this ending as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Sorry for the horrible smut writing, but I felt it was necessary for this ending. Thanks again :)! Look at for some new stories very soon...
> 
> Let me know what you think :)!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This crazy year has all been erased for Jughead. I have experienced temporary memory loss before when I had a really bad concussion. I have also experienced a relative who had memory loss for a long period of time. This topic is a bit personal, but also I have a lot of inspiration to write about my precious Bughead. Please let me know what you think! Feel free to follow me or talk to me on tumblr at fxyeahriverdale


End file.
